


Love Is Strange

by dogpoet, nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, Big Bang Challenge, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在父母的陪伴下，Spock来到地球的度假村，而Jim Kirk是这里的一位舞者。艳舞回归。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



一阵奇异的声响充斥在空气中，仿佛从树梢发出的颤音。犹豫引擎一般不断起伏。Spock在层层林叶中找寻，仰高脖子，试图看清声源。却满眼尽是树叶，阴影和阳光。  
  
“父亲，那是什么？”  
  
在Spock身旁，Sarek停下身。“我不知晓。”  
  
“是蝉。”Amanda回答，将她的行李放在度假主楼前方的砾石车道。“那是昆虫。只有在夏天才会听到。”她对儿子笑起来，后者对她的回答充满愉悦。  
  
这里湿润而凉爽，与Spock母星上火热，干涸的空气恰恰相反。一切都似乎缓慢了下来。声音都模糊了些，仿佛在空中传播时被阻滞了。远处传来童孩的尖叫声，还有Spock从未听过的音乐的韵律，以及砾石地面上开来的车子发出的碰撞和轰鸣。  
  
Kellerman度假村，Spock想起，本意正是作为脱离尘世的天堂，面向那些在其他度假点会被另眼相待的游客。坐落在纽约州卡茨基尔山脉，它极具乡村风情又方便游客前往，正是为重现夏日古典假日而设。由于临近外交院，这里成为了大使和其他外交人员前来会议洽谈时与家人的最佳落脚处。然而，其工作人员，却全是人类。  
  
一位粉色头发，穿着人类服饰的年轻女子走下楼梯，接过Amanda的行李箱。“让我来，”她说。“你们的房间在玉兰区。这边来。”她示意他们跟上。“我的名字是Riva。”  
  
Sarek沉默地向前走，没有理会那人类。Spock提起他的行李箱，依旧充满对树上声音的好奇。那里还有鸟类。他已经仔细研究过鸟类指南，有足够信心能辨认出遇到的每种种类。草地上落下一只美洲知更鸟。旅鸫，Spock心里默念。画眉科。他没有直视前方，仅仅跟随着Riva谈话的声音。  
  
他们的小屋由木构成，粉刷过，修葺成深绿色。室内隔成十个单间，每间都设有通向室外的门。Sarek和Amanda可以共用一间。Spock则住在隔壁。Riva把Amanda的行李放在已经风化涂灰的门廊。“亭中有舞蹈课，晚饭每晚七点设在主楼。如果需要什么尽管开口。”她转身跳到杂草丛生的碎石小路上。  
  
“实在是，”Sarek说，看向那位年轻女士，脸上带着或许是难以赞同的表情。“人类太随意了。”  
  
Spock没有透露一丝愉悦，不过如常地和他的母亲交换一个眼神。她对他笑起来。他们现在回到了她的家乡，她并没有控制自己表情的意愿。“Spock，你自己可以么？我需要休息，而你的父亲要参加一场和安多利大使的会晤。”  
  
“是的，母亲。我已经计划好根据图鉴进行探索。”Spock查看了包里的电脑。  
  
“我们可以共进晚餐，”Sarek说着，打开了他们房间的门。  
  
Spock踏入自己的房内，合上那扇材质陌生的门。瓦肯上大多数物体都由玻璃或石头筑成。木材相比之下显得粗糙而温暖。房内的气味是陌生的。微风透过窗帘吹进来，伴随着依稀的喧闹，然后再次传来遥远的音乐。放下他的包，Spock一只手拂过硬挺的白色床单，以及床上羊绒的毛毯。他坐下，床架发出清脆的响声。  
  
床边的梳妆台画满零散的蓝色图案。一架形状扭曲的台灯。一张椅子的盘带已经磨损。一切都不完美，而新奇。  
  
Spock回想此刻为止他在地球的历程。向父亲提出跟随他出使地球时，他的意图确是别有用心的。他父母并不知情，但他不止申请了瓦肯科学院，也申请了星舰。两者都已录取了他。毫无疑问，在他父母心里他会进入瓦肯科学院。然而，Spock总是对地球，人类，对他人性的根源充满好奇。在对自己的未来作最后决定之前，先检验所有存在的可能性，总是最合逻辑的。如果他决定加入星舰，他不知道如何告知自己的父母。Sarek会反对，而Amanda会挂念他。  
  
他尚未作出决定，然而，如果他选择留在瓦肯，在科学院，那么一切都不消提起。接下来的两周，Spock必须做出选择。  
  
***  
  
整整一个下午，他在湖畔收集了松针，松果，用作标本的花朵，和有待深入辨识的草木，Spock开始感到疲惫，无疑因为重力与大气的变化。他已经辨识出七种鸟类，同时还有一种蝾螈。地球，他感到，是个神奇的地方。  
  
走上通向小屋的斜坡，他经过亭阁，那里数个安多利星人，柯利丹星人，狄诺布星人，瑞久星人，和泰诺莱特人正表演着一种奇异的舞蹈，试图让动作对应音乐的节拍。Spock停下来观察他们。他们似乎有自己的队列，一圈围着一圈，却不能完全确定。其领队是一个人类女子，深色的头发紧紧向后扎起，在后脑垂下。  
  
“梅伦格舞！”年轻女子向Spock叫道。“要加入么？”  
  
她身后一个安多利人靠前来，但依然要大声叫喊才能听见。“他是个瓦肯人。瓦肯人不跳舞。”  
  
Spock转过身，假装没有听见。瓦肯人会跳舞，他心里纠正道，只是不会在亭子上展示。瓦肯人是音乐人，有着灵敏的耳朵和对旋律的钟爱。音乐是数学另一种形式的优雅。当他回望身后，对方早已忘了他的存在。  
  
晚上七点整还没到，但Spock还是走向主楼，他与父母共进晚餐的地方。他装满样本容器的书包撞在腰间。可他不愿将其放回小屋，以防再次遇上另外的生物。  
  
通往房子的小道旁一排灌木，点缀着脆弱的粉色花朵。Spock停下来轻嗅，在电脑上查找。牡丹。源自亚洲。远离家乡，Spock想，和我一样。  
  
***  
  
主楼宽大，空旷而安静。沉静的空间中陈设着摆满椅子的圆桌，铺着白色桌布。玻璃杯立在桌面，等待填充。侍者们在一位人类装束的老者示意下摆放好银质餐具和折叠好的方巾。“别忘了，你们招待的都是贵人。这里有耶鲁的，哈佛的。联邦星舰。你们是最棒的。我们的客人期待你们名符其实。”  
  
Spock走近餐厅的其中一扇门，不确定自己是否允许进入。在他左侧，餐厅大门敞开来，一位年轻人大步跨入。他的穿着就如Spock从地球杂志以及电脑上看到的人类一般：牛仔裤，白色运动衣，外面套着一件拉链显眼的黑色皮衣。  
  
“说到最棒的……”其中一位侍者说。  
  
另一位侍者笑起来，将注意力转到年轻人身上。那边笑起来，一只手梳过他凌乱的头发。“有人说起我？嗨，Kellerman先生。”  
  
长者叹了口气。“如果不是James T. Kirk又来让我头疼的话。听着，我不想你再给我惹麻烦。别弄滑稽的玩意儿，还有别碰我的贵宾们，你听到了么！”  
  
James T. Kirk抬起头。“我什么也没干。”  
  
“还没，”Kellerman先生说道。“暂时，你还没干。”  
  
***  
  
Spock扒拉着自己的沙拉，听他父亲重述下午的会议。联邦数位成员正在讨论是否接纳柯利丹。这个星球二锂的储量是一项明显的财富，但柯利丹人与猎户座的旧怨，是联邦不愿接手的累赘。  
  
背景中，乐队演奏着欢快的音乐。Spock不知他们用的是什么乐器，决定稍后研究。  
  
“这是如何处理柯利丹的反叛的问题。”Sarek说。“他们并不屈服于外交压力。”  
  
“嗯，”Amanda无心地附和。  
  
“Spock，”Sarek叫道，注意力离开了自己的妻子。“你若参加这些公开会议，会受益匪浅。”  
  
“是的，父亲。”Spock自觉回应。  
  
“Spock。你不饿么？”Amanda靠过来。  
  
Spock的肚子叫起来，仿佛回答她的话。嘴里的食物带着奇怪的质感。他感觉被迫细嚼慢咽，给自己的身体适应的机会。盘子里都是新鲜，绿油油的叶菜。“进食陌生食物时不应太过急促，以免造成负面反应。”Spock回答。  
  
“自然，”Amanda说。“Sarek，那不是……？”  
  
Sarek从沙拉中抬起头。Spock顺着父亲的视线看到餐厅另一头，一位年轻的瓦肯女性站在其父母身边。  
  
“T’Pring，”Spock开口。“我并未意识到她也在此。”  
  
“我对她父亲提过这次拜访。我们认为你们是时候更深了解对方。请前去邀请她一齐进餐。”Sarek放下叉子。  
  
Spock推后椅子站起身。他记得定亲时见过T’Pring，多年之前，之后便鲜少相遇。她只是一张稚气的脸，标注着名字。走过餐厅的途中，他看到那位名为James T. Kirk的青年，还有亭子上的黑发跳舞导师。他穿着黑色休闲服和笔挺的白衬衫。她则身穿橘色印花裙。他们挽着手，在地面以流畅的动作游走着。舞池上几位嘉宾拍起掌，挥舞他们的触须。  
  
Spock继续前行，引起了T’Pring与其父母的注意。他走到他们身旁。“我的父母邀请你们共进晚餐，”Spock提到，稍微底下头。  
  
T’Pring的父母看向Spock所坐的桌子。“你的提议非常合意。”T’Pring的父亲，Serena，说道。这家瓦肯人跟随Spock穿过餐厅。  
  
加座完毕后，他们都已就位。Spock发现自己对同桌旅伴的兴致比不上舞池中心的那对伴侣。那女孩比在此工作的其他人类肤色都深，长相也非常可人。她的手脚动作到位，对应音乐的节拍。James T. Kirk贴着她，紧密的动作让Spock脸上发热。他移开了视线。  
  
T’Pring正盯着他。  
  
“你们是何时到达的？”Spock问道，引起她的注意。  
  
“六天前，”她拉拢面前的沙拉。“你是今天到达的。我从窗户看到。”  
  
Amanda隔着桌子靠过来。“Spock，你应该邀请T’Pring跳舞。”  
  
“母亲，”Spock喃喃。  
  
“别跟我‘母亲’。你会跳舞。”  
  
T’Pring看向Amanda。“每个瓦肯在年幼时都学过舞蹈。我对半瓦肯的情况不清楚。”  
  
Sarek严肃的脸没有透露任何情绪，Amanda则仿佛被电击一般靠回自己的座位。Spock感觉到呼吸浮浅起来，但面上依旧保持镇静。  
  
“看起来我侮辱了你，”T’Pring说道，看向自己的父母——他们依然面无表情。“我应该与你共舞。”她站起身。  
  
Spock犹豫了一阵，不过看了父亲一眼后，还是跟着T’Pring走上了舞池。  
  
完全不是Spock惯常的音乐。他不知自己和T’Pring要如何对其起舞。特别是人类的舞蹈又是如此相异，完全无法作为对照。瓦肯的舞蹈没有肢体接触。与其相反的，它主要是对应对方的舞姿，就如镜面一般。  
  
Spock和T’Pring相对而立。他们对视好一阵，等待对方开始动作。Spock的视线不觉移到James T. Kirk和他的舞伴身上。模仿他们是不可能的。无论是T’Pring或是台下的三位家长都不会纵容这种行径。Spock怀疑他的母亲不会太过惊讶。他好奇她在与父亲相遇前是否也这样起舞过。她在地球的整个人生都不为他所知。在瓦肯时她鲜少提起过去，Spock却一直默默向往着另一个星球的故事，那个遗传了他一半基因的地方。  
  
乐队换了另一首舒缓的歌。T’Pring开始舞动，节奏比瓦肯的习惯要快些，姿势则是完全相符的。Spock跟上她的带领，试图在不接触的前提下复制对方的姿势。相似的特征与童年的纽带应该让他们的姿态和谐一致，可Spock却对跟上她的动作感到非常艰难。他已竭尽全力，却还是比对方慢上1.2秒。他依靠的是自己的双眼，而不是心灵。这便是问题所在。当他的精神试图接近她，遇到的只是一片空无。  
  
从眼角的余光，Spock捕抓到另一对伴侣的身影。James T. Kirk和他的舞伴已经分开，换来的是一位年老的安多利星女士，贴在他身上，将他拉进。Spock的注意力回到T’Pring身上。  
  
“他们不会和瓦肯跳舞。”T’Pring说。  
  
***  
  
与父母一齐回到小屋，Spock对他们道了晚安，回到自己房间分类整理手上的植株。打开的窗外传来一阵奇异的声响，与蝉类似，却细小而平稳一些，几乎像是金属摩擦的声音，从高高的草丛中发出。Spock又发现了一阵难以忽视的音乐，模糊地来自比主楼更遥远的地方，超于人类耳朵的听觉之外。Spock把电脑放在毛毯上，消失在黑暗中。  
  
决意追求更加深入的人类学研究，Spock站起身，关掉台灯，在阴暗里穿上鞋。他极其安静地离开房间，注意到父母房间的灯光已灭。门廊地板发出轻微的响声。Spock停下脚步，仔细凝听，但没有听到任何反应。于是他继续向前走，沿着砾石小路走下斜坡，踏上一条泥泞的小径，绕过杜鹃花林，穿过一条干涸的小溪。短小的木制小桥在Spock脚下震颤。Spock发现一个牌子，上面写着：在此止步。  
  
Spock忽视了它，选择跟随自己的好奇心，继续沿小路走去。暴露的树根在土地上起伏，容易让人踉跄。不过，Spock每步都扎实平稳，也毫不退却。  
  
“嘿！”黑暗中一个声音叫道。  
  
Spock转过身，以为要收到斥骂。一个深色头发的男人艰难地抱着三个不明圆形物体。看起来非常沉重。Spock向前走去。“我能协助你么？”他问道，伸手接过其一。  
  
“谢啦。这些该死的东西一个得有十公斤重。你在这干啥？”  
  
Spock跟在男人身后，双双走向蜿蜒的小径。“我听到音乐声……”  
  
“这个，拜托你，别告诉任何人你来过这。Kellerman会青筋暴起的。”男人扭头看他。“顺说，我是Leonard McCoy。我想跟你握手不过你是瓦肯我又抱着这堆东西。”  
  
“我会保守秘密。你抱着的这些物体是什么？”Spock看向他怀里表面光滑的物件。  
  
“你从没吃过西瓜？”  
  
“的确，我没有。”  
  
“天，把我绑护栏上得了。佐治亚的夏天没有它们根本不能活。”  
  
Spock跟随Leonard继续走在曲折的小路。  
  
“真意外，”Leonard说。“我绝对想不到会在这里碰到你。”  
  
他们走到一条摇晃的木梯，向上爬。音乐现在响亮起来，叫喊传出树林。Spock可以推断梯子尽头是一座大型建筑，人群聚集。他一瞬间不确定自己是否该来到这里。他不知道自己是被什么吸引，但是没有转头的意向。  
  
“为什么你会预想不到我的出现？”Spock问道。  
  
落脚之后，Leonard转过头面向Spock。“这是违反规定的。”他笑起来，想必Spock并不让他困扰。  
  
Spock非常清楚自己的错误。瓦肯人传统上从不“违反规定”。自己的人类基因让他羞愧得双颊发烫，但即便羞愧也是人类的情绪。真正的瓦肯人不会让这种情绪表露在面上，而是立刻将其制服。  
  
Leonard背部向前，向门撞去，Spock跟着他走进一个照明简陋的房间，灯泡直接用绳子吊在天花板上。Spock从未见过这样多的人拥挤在如此狭小的空间。房间的气温明显比室外温暖，热度也许正来自这些人类的体温，他们的动作吸引了Spock的注意，让他无法挪开视线。音乐声，正以饱满的音量，用力冲击他的耳膜，让他全身都震动起来。他从未感受过这样的场面。他站在原地，一动不动，像救命索一般抱着怀里的西瓜。  
  
“拿到这边来，”Leonard在吵闹声中叫道。  
  
Spock跟随他的指示，目光却没有离开跳舞的人群。一对对的，全是人类，紧紧黏在对方身上，手搂着腰，摸着臀部，甚至放在胸前和私处。男人和女人，女人和女人，男人和男人。有些腰贴着腰，动作犹如一体。他们全部看起来都沉浸在狂喜之中，嘴稍微张大，或者贴着对方的嘴唇。  
  
Spock把西瓜放到桌面，在Leonard摆放的位置。“他们从哪里学会这种舞蹈？”他问道。  
  
“索多玛。”Leonard神秘地回答。  
  
Spock感到燥热，即便这房间的温度比瓦肯要凉快得多。他面前的场面令人震惊，却不让人厌烦，至少对Spock而言不会；毫无疑问，他知道自己的父亲，或者任何其他瓦肯人，都会退缩。Spock让视线游走在众多舞者的身上，他们衣不蔽体，人类似乎习惯于此。他认出那个帮他父母提过箱子的粉发女孩，不过其他人的脸庞依然是陌生的。这里的女人都穿着裙子，低胸上衣，露出一半胸部。裙子则没有任何遮蔽作用。有些男性赤裸上身。有些穿着无袖的白色上衣。他们全都穿着紧身裤子，显露肌肉的线条，或是底下的皮肤。Spock立刻感到自己格格不入，穿着松身的裤子，长袖上衣。  
  
忽然，大家开始大声欢呼起来。Spock跟随他们的视线，看到James T. Kirk和他的舞伴走进舞厅。他们俩立刻跳起跟其他人相似的舞蹈，动作比在主楼为大家表演时快速得多。  
  
“他们是谁？”Spock问道，才想起Leonard依然站在他身旁。  
  
Leonard靠过来让他听见。“那是Jim和他的舞伴，Uhura。他们已经一起跳了好几年了。牛头不对马嘴，不过在台上他们是一对。”  
  
Spock对理解这人类的措辞感到有些吃力。他不想显得失礼，因此没有要求解释。音乐收尾，而Jim——Spock猜想那大概是一种昵称——和Uhura向Leonard走来。Jim大汗淋漓，薄薄的白色衬衫黏在他身上。  
  
“这是谁？”Jim示意Spock。  
  
Leonard瞄了瞄Spock。“你叫什么来着？”  
  
“Spock。”  
  
Jim笑起来。“Spock，哼？”转向Leonard，他说道，“你带他上来干什么？你知道他们不让的。”  
  
“他还好了，”Leonard耸肩。“作为一个瓦肯来说。”  
  
Uhura大笑起来，抓住Leonard的手臂。  
  
“你真会挑。”Jim说着拍了拍Leonard的肩膀。他转向Spock，钩钩手指。  
  
Spock挑起一边眉毛，不确定那是什么意思。  
  
“跟我跳舞。”Jim用手梳了梳汗湿的头发。  
  
“我从未以这样的方式跳过舞。”Spock没有答应的意思。  
  
Jim抓住Spock的手，把他拉近。“现在学也不迟。”  
  
Spock浑身一震，抽离那濡湿的碰触。眼睛里火光炸裂。  
  
“抱歉。我忘了瓦肯人不喜欢被碰触。”可Jim脸上没有一点歉意。事实上，他再次向Spock伸出了手，不过这次，他没有去抓对方，只是一脸期待地看着Spock。  
  
Spock考虑对方伸出的手，洁白的手指和略微粗短的手指。Jim不再面带笑容，眼睛却在灯光下闪烁着。Spock来到这个星球的目的正是体验其文化。为了深入了解，他想，他应该勇于尝试。他权且架起精神屏障，将手交到那人类手中。他感觉对方的手指握紧自己。他一阵战栗，传过脊椎和双腿，甚至到达颈后。他发觉自己与Jim面对面，贴近却不相碰，只有双手是唯一的连接。  
  
“跟着我的动作，”Jim教道。“像这样。”他的腰看起来轻松地动起来，直到Spock真正尝试才发现不然。Jim大笑。“听着音乐。流畅一些。”  
  
Spock专注于震耳欲聋的音乐，专注于双方的肢体连接，他们双手交叠。他闭上眼睛，扭动腰部，在脑海里想象他看到的Jim的动作。一种触电般的冲力流过他全身，从头到脚，陌生，却不令人抗拒。  
  
“就是这样，”Spock听见，虽然那些话语恍如来自远方。“睁开眼睛。”  
  
Spock听从了，头顶的灯光以及脚下的震动的音乐立刻让他一阵晕眩。  
  
“看着我的眼睛。别去想你的脚。只要看着我。”Jim鼓励般点点头。  
  
Spock从未在自己的星球看过Jim这样的眼睛，虽然他听说在地球上其实非常普遍。他忽然洋溢着两人一起舞动的感觉，相同的动作，相互契合。他想起T’Pring说的人类不跟瓦肯共舞。他在心中默默纠正：是瓦肯人不同人类共舞。这他们依然不：Spock有一半是人类。是他人类的一半让他违反规定，踏上通往员工室的小路。是他人类的一半让他对一个陌生人伸出手。而当下舞动的也是他人类的一半，沉迷于他族人眼中极为不恰当的韵律之中。  
  
时间过得太快，一曲终了，Jim放开Spock的手。失却的接触让Spock些许踉跄。他感到迷失而陌生，甚至有些晕眩。没有道别，Jim走开去，拉起人群中另一个舞伴的手。Spock依然气喘吁吁，站在相互交缠的身体之间，房间在他四周旋转，感觉像一颗没有稳定轨道的原始行星。  
  
***  
  
Spock醒来时，床边的小钟显示时间为9点整。很晚了。他的生理时钟被星球的变换扰乱。他父母没有叫醒他吃早餐。猜想Sarek已经匆匆离去参加会议，然而Amanda没有要求他的陪伴，却是奇怪的。  
  
他翻开毯子，双脚落地。懒惰是不允许的。他还有记录湖畔生物的计划，包括水生和陆生的。他已经错过了清晨，据他所知，那是鸟类捕食的高峰。  
  
Spock用水洗了澡，这和他熟悉的声呐浴迥然不同。水流带来令人愉悦的高温。接着，他再次换上长袖长裤。这次旅行他只带了这种装束。  
  
他敲了敲隔壁的门，Amanda没有应声，不过不久后，Spock便发现她在湖畔，读着电脑上的一本书。  
  
“你睡过了，”Amanda看着Spock坐在他身旁的木椅上。  
  
“不会有下次，”Spock发誓。阳光令人舒适而温暖。  
  
Amanda笑起来，伸手去顺Spock的头发。他避开了那个手势。  
  
“你在度假，没关系的。你父亲才是工作中。”  
  
“我有观察记录的计划。”Spock发现了前一晚的Leonard和Uhura。他们正在一张桌子上下人类的象棋，一种Amanda教过Spock玩的游戏。Leonard看起来对游戏的进程不甚满意。Spock竖起耳朵试图捕抓一些他们的对话，但除了评论棋盘形势，他们没说什么。  
  
Amanda打断了Spock的思绪。“T’Pring就在这附近。你应该去找她。”  
  
Spock转头面向Amanda。“我未能理解你推动我与她相处的动机。我并无兴趣寻找她的陪伴。”  
  
“你并不？”  
  
Spock从椅子上站起。“我言重了，”他说。“我道歉。我准备到树林中去。”  
  
“给她个机会吧，Spock。和她相处融洽对你非常重要。”  
  
“我会随你所愿。”  
  
Amanda的眼睛暗下来，看向她的儿子。“跟我一起吃午餐？”  
  
“当然。十二点整方便么？”  
  
Amanda点头。Spock用人类道别的方式挥挥手。沿着湖畔的曲线，他走到Uhura和Leonard下棋的小桌旁。  
  
Uhura抬头看他。“输了换你？”  
  
Spock摇头。他跟母亲下棋时总是赢，他感觉这让她感到挫败。他并不想在自己不认识的人类身上造成同样的反应。  
  
“聪明。Leonard心情很糟，把我打得落花流水。”  
  
“你在舞台上非常优雅。你昨晚表现得十分模范。”Spock说，想起她与James Kirk跳舞时心中一阵刺痛。  
  
Uhura有趣地看他一眼。“谢了。为了生活嘛。”  
  
“她讨厌那样，”Leonard说。  
  
人类真是神秘。“外人看来绝对想不到。”  
  
“每次站上舞台，我都会专注想着自己又离星舰接近了一美金，”Uhura说。“距离开村子又近一步，对吧？”她对Leonard说。“我就要成功了。”  
  
作为回应，Leonard挪动自己的棋子，吃掉Uhura的一个兵。  
  
“该死，”Uhura叫道。  
  
“星舰？”Spock问。他现在更好奇了。  
  
“学院已经录取了我。我只是得到那里去。”Uhura粗暴地回答。她似乎不愿继续这个话题，故意盯着眼前的棋盘。  
  
“我能提个建议吗？”Spock对棋盘示意。  
  
Uhura耸肩。“有利无害。”  
  
Spock一根手指点了点其中一个骑士。Uhura心神领会，满脸发光。她走了那步棋，吃掉他的车，三步之内就能把他将死。  
  
“不公平！”Leonard指控道，Spock已经走开去，迈向暗林的方向。  
  
***  
  
Spock按时在14点整与父亲见面。他们越过重重守卫离开度假村，接着搭乘空中飞车到达距度假村五十七公里的星舰基地。  
  
公开会议后（期间多方表达了支持和反对柯利丹加入星舰的不同意见），Sarek特地给Spock引见了Selak，参与谈判的另一位瓦肯长老。  
  
“Sarek，”Selak鞠躬。  
  
“Selak，这是我儿子，Spock。等我们回到瓦肯，他会加入学院。”  
  
“我知道。”他锐利的眼光刺向Spock。“只看着他真无法看出他的遗传。”  
  
Spock控制住自己的反应，保持沉默。  
  
Sarek的声音里没有任何被冒犯的意味。“他以百分之九十八的成绩通过了入门考试。虽然是混血，Spock已经选择了瓦肯的方式，并与T’Pring定亲，”他补充。  
  
“噢，”Selak说。  
  
T’Pring的家族是瓦肯星上最古老的血脉之一。能与其联姻是一种荣耀。Sarek提过这个纽带会提升Selak对Spock的评价。Spock说不了什么，无法开口评价。他只是轻轻额首，表示知晓。  
  
“这段婚姻能改善他。”Selak评论道。  
  
“的确，”Sarek回答。“我相信他会对学院大有用处。”  
  
两人相互鞠躬，Selak离去，与另一位瑞久大使交谈。  
  
***  
  
小屋周围回复沉寂，Spock走出房间，决意踏上前一晚的道路。他不知道是什么迫使他回到那里，但山上的那个世界让他感到陌生，新奇，充满人性，与他经历过的一切都不一样。幼年时他曾哭泣，父亲总会说：‘是他人类的一半’或者‘是你遗传给他的，Amanda’，好像哭泣是让人蒙羞的。Spock也相信了这一点。但在这个新的地方，他仿佛可以不再当那个在瓦肯上令人羞辱的童孩。他不希望和人类一样公然表现自己，但决意挑战曾经画在他眼前的界限。  
  
建筑中没有传来大声的音乐，Spock不知道里面是否空无一人。在靠近时，他听到了人声。通向舞厅的门敞开着，里面透出刺目的光。Spock探进去，看到Jim和他的朋友Leonard正与Uhura交谈，后者手中提着一个行李箱。他们似乎在争论中。Spock等待着，不确定是否该明示自己的到来。  
  
“我早就说了这是最后一个夏天，我也看不到还有留下的理由。这周的酬劳终于让我攒够路费了，”Uhura说。  
  
Jim够向Uhura的手臂。“可是我需要你。”  
  
“对，好吧，我还有别的事干。”  
  
Leonard插嘴，“去星舰或者留在这，还真难决定啊。”  
  
“你站哪边的啊？”Jim一脸怀疑地看向他的朋友。  
  
Leonard耸肩。  
  
“那谁来当我的舞伴？没了你我该死的要怎么参加艾奇克里夫表演？”  
  
“那是你的问题，”Uhura说。甩了甩头发，她转身，大步流星地走向门口，巨大的行李箱贴在腿边。“借过，”碰到Spock时，她说。  
  
Spock退开一步让她从门口离开。然后看着她走下陡峭的楼梯。  
  
“妈的！”Jim大叫，把Spock的注意力拉回房内。“我他妈的现在该怎么办？她又想死去星舰干什么？那边都是一群他妈的混球。操！”他在房间里踱步，途中踢翻了一张椅子。  
  
Leonard走向一张小桌，拿起一瓶酒，倒了一杯，然后将玻璃杯递给Jim。“喝吧，”他命令道。  
  
Jim接过杯子一饮而尽。Leonard又倒了一杯，然后用瓶子示意Spock。“你要来点不？”  
  
“不了，谢谢，”Spock回答。“如果我没理解错，Uhura的离开让你缺了个舞伴？”  
  
“你真他妈聪明极了，夏洛克。”Jim灌下另一杯酒。  
  
“没有其他人能接替她吗？”  
  
Leonard呷一口自己的酒杯。“大家早就有约了。”  
  
Jim沮丧地瘫在桌旁的一张金属凳上。“如果我不参加那场表演，就死定了。他们本来要给我付大钱的。”他转向Leonard递出酒杯。“再来。”  
  
“Myla怎样？”Leonard挤了挤眼建议道。  
  
Jim斜眼Leonard。“这种玩笑开都别开。她之后会烦死我的。”  
  
Spock没有问谁是Myla。这名字听起来像安多利人。  
  
Leonard又倒了一杯，清空整个酒瓶。“你总是可以问问面前这位仙子的。”  
  
“瓦肯人都不跳舞，”Jim指出。“我还不如问你呢。”  
  
“该死的，Jim，我是个医生，不是曼波舞王！”  
  
Spock觉得自己有义务纠正Jim的错误概念。“你错了。瓦肯人在年幼时会学习舞蹈。”  
  
“你昨晚都让他跳起来了，”Leonard说。  
  
“那瓶威士忌都去哪了？”Jim抱怨。  
  
“你喝光了，白痴。”  
  
Jim一脸怀疑地看着Spock。  
  
Leonard笑起来。“想想你会引来多少人的瞩目。世上第一个瓦肯舞者哦。他真不坏，你知道。”  
  
Spock感觉到了话题的走向。“然而，我必须告诉你，瓦肯人通常不与他人进行长时间肢体接触。我无法协助你，即便我的舞技符合你的要求。”  
  
“Jim谁都能教会。”Leonard把剩下的酒喝下肚。  
  
“也许如此，但这不是我接受教育的问题。”  
  
“没关系。反正，我也没指望你帮忙。Jim揉着脸。“我不知道，老骨头。一定得找个人。”  
  
“他们都愿意顶替Uhura呢。一堆等着吃嫩草的泰勒莱特人——”  
  
“如果不想帮忙麻烦闭嘴。”Jim把额头往桌上撞。“呃。”  
  
“我就在帮忙。帮忙灌醉你。”Leonard举起空酒瓶，晃了晃。“如果再不去找点酒精就不称职了。”他咬着牙站起。“五分钟内回来。”  
  
Leonard离开之后，Jim单手托腮，撑在桌面。“你想至少和我下盘棋不？瓦肯人不是精通象棋么？骨头在我面前总是毫无招架之力。他可生气了。”  
  
Spock在Leonard空出的椅子上坐下。“这一点上，我乐意奉陪。”  
  
“你也许会击溃我。我计划好好醉一场。”  
  
Spock发现，人类的词汇运用非常丰富。他轻轻挑起眉毛。“也许你应该停止饮用，以保持意识清醒。”  
  
“不，”Jim说。“把一切抛到脑后才是重点。”他展开棋盘放在桌上。“黑还是白？”他问。  
  
“黑。”  
  
两人摆好各自的棋。  
  
Leonard带着更多酒精回来时，棋局正顺利进行中。Jim，Spock发现，是个有实力的对手，虽然他的棋风与Spock毫无相似之处。  
  
“我才走了五分钟这地方就变宅男大会了，”Leonard叫道，危险地用整整一瓶酒示意。  
  
“闭嘴，老骨头。我们在聚精会神呢。”Jim考虑着下一步。  
  
“基督在上。”Leonard拉过一张椅子观看战局。倒满了Jim的酒杯。  
  
“谢啦，”Jim一口咽下。  
  
“这才像话嘛，”Leonard满意地说，又给自己倒满。“你确定你不喝点？”  
  
“我很确定。”  
  
棋局在近乎沉默之中进行，只有Leonard前后摇着座椅，只用后面两条凳脚撑地，又落回来，发出清脆的响声。  
  
Spock赢了这场棋，却没有他想象中轻易。装腔作势又沉迷酒精的Jim，让Spock为胜利破费心思。  
  
***  
  
林荫中的气温比太阳下凉爽几度。Spock一阵发抖；他依然在适应这凉爽的气候。  
  
抬起头，他辨认出面前的几棵不是糖槭便是挪威槭。他试着回忆区别这两种植物的特征。是树皮，也许。以及，当然，它们的树液。叶片在风中打颤，透过零星的光斑。微风中带着奇异的味道。Spock可惜自己无法将气味输入电脑中检验。  
  
一边前行，Spock记录下起伏在泥土中的树根。青苔无处不在，长满了蕨类和橡木的幼苗。他蜿蜒着走下小径，进入一个阴暗幽深的松林，浓厚的松叶遮蔽在头顶。松针在脚下织出一条柔软的地毯。这里，一切都有些发育不良——Spock猜想是因为光线稀缺的原因——之前在夹杂在风中的气味却愈加浓烈。Spock从树上拔下一束松针，用手指研碎。对，就是这股气味，辛辣而纯粹。微风中还带着一丝别的，但他还未能分辨。Spock相信其根源也来自植物。  
  
他坐在地上，脱去鞋袜。试探性地用发疼的脚板踩到松针叠起的软席上。Spock用脚前后摩擦，让植株贴在皮肤上。这给他带来一种神奇的快乐。他站起身，开始赤脚走路。松叶在他足下弹动，不过在踩到一根锥刺后，他决定还是把鞋穿上。  
  
之前一路，Spock都在向上攀登，而现在地势平坦起来，然后向下往东延伸。在一个瞭望点，一片草地在他面前铺展开来，沐浴在阳光之下。两个身影倚靠木栏而站，开花的植株遮盖到腰。Spock立刻转过身，意识到自己打扰了一个私密时刻，又鬼使神差地回了头——他模糊地觉得自己认识其中一人。的确，那是T’Pring。她以亲密的姿态站着，手掌跟另一个Spock不认识的年轻瓦肯相碰。由于相隔一段距离，而他又躲在树林中，他们并未发觉。  
  
热力涌上Spock的脸庞——不知是因为难堪或是别的什么——他转过身，原路折返。  
  
***  
  
T’Pring的父母早早加入Spock一家共同用餐，她自己却迟到了。她溜到座位上，表情毫无异常。她礼貌地对Spock打招呼。长袍上黏了一点树叶。Spock并未提起。  
  
过后，T’Pring的父母询问她的去处，Spock则让注意力回到舞池，自Jim Kirk在那出现，他便一直默默留心着。Jim紧抱着另一位安多利老妇——极可能是其中一位外交官。  
  
“Spock？”是Amanda的声音。  
  
Spock把视线从舞池上收回。“是，母亲？”  
  
Amanda靠过来。“你听到我说的了么？”  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我说你和T’Pring晚饭后应该一起待一阵。娱乐室里举办着下棋比赛。”  
  
Spock看向Sarek，对方表情一如往常地严峻，双目凝视T’Pring。T’Pring则盯着自己的沙拉。  
  
Spock犹豫了，不确定该如何回应。反叛不是他的性格，可他知道自己和T’Pring都对彼此的陪伴毫无兴趣。然而Spock又希望让母亲高兴——她希望他与T’Pring更多相处。  
  
“我对象棋非常期待，”Spock说。“如果T’Pring同意的话。”  
  
T’Pring仅仅对Spock的邀请表示了知悉。  
  
Spock的视线几乎是无意识地自动回到了舞池，那里Jim继续跳着舞，现在是一个狄诺布星人，一位男士。Spock轻咳起来，食物卡在了喉咙。于是伸手去够自己的水杯。  
  
“Spock？”Amanda奇怪地看着他。  
  
“我没事，”Spock连忙说。深深吸了口气。  
  
***  
  
晚餐后，Spock与T’Pring一起走到大厅另一头的娱乐室。三维象棋的三场棋赛都已经开始，棋手皆是瓦肯星人。这，很明显，正是他们的聚集之地，由于Spock从未见任何一个出现在湖边或是舞池。象棋是智慧的游戏，Spock想，与度假村提供的其他活动不同。安多利人似乎热衷跳舞，而他注意到泰勒莱特人早晨都挤在健身房里，或者在广阔的草坪练习武术。  
  
Spock认出一对棋手——Seton和T’Pala；他们在校时每天折磨他，而他们的纷争已经多次让他被送到校长室。Spock并不容易失去理智，但他们的挑衅从未停息。他未能控制自己的反应。而在校长室的时间，Sarek总会感叹Spock人类的一半。  
  
又一位面熟的棋手：是与T’Pring在树林相伴而行的年轻瓦肯人。  
  
Spock和T’Pring走进房间时，几位棋手抬起头。他们的表情没有流露分毫，但Seton说，“这不是那装作瓦肯的人类吗。你和他一起作甚？”  
  
T’Pring说，“我们定亲了。”她的用词和语气表达了她的言下之意。  
  
Spock感觉到内心燃起一丝怒火。  
  
T’Pala，则说，“到时你会有追索权实为万幸。”  
  
“Stonn，”T’Pring对林中那男子说，“我能与胜者对弈吗？”  
  
“我们应该很快结束，”Stonn回答。  
  
T’Pring坐在他们旁边一张椅子等待着。其他人期待地看着Spock的反应。眼前的冲突并未冲破底线。Spock紧紧维持自控，不想为他们的刺激所屈服。取而代之，他站得更直，说道，“我相信我还有其他的安排。晚安，T’Pring。”他离开时没有流露任何反应，但一旦踏出其他瓦肯的视线，双拳立刻紧握起来，并且感觉到不可抑制的逃跑的欲望。  
  
瓦肯人总把无穷尽的多样性挂在嘴边，却可以如此闭塞，Spock模糊地想。他们将他父亲对伴侣的选择看做一种背叛，以及对瓦肯血统纯正的玷污。以自己的种族为傲本是令人钦佩的，但代价不应是走向偏执。看来，Spock，根本不可能，被自己一辈子称之为家的星球完全接受。  
  
Spock冲出主楼撞入凉爽的夜幕中。他深吸几口气，安定自己凌乱的思绪。并不是所有瓦肯都和T’Pring他们一般对待他，然而的确，Spock选择了一条孤僻的路，从未真正融入学校的社交圈。大多数时候，他遭遇的偏见多是巧妙地流露，而非明目张胆。可是，无论对方多么自控，Spock总能感觉得到，提醒着这里非他所属。  
  
亭子上传来乐音，几对舞者填满了舞台，安多利人，泰勒莱特人，以及两个人类一个瑞久星人。Spock看着他们，平复自己的怒气。这些舞者让他想起了Jim Kirk。一个念头出现在脑海中。  
  
带着结论，Spock回到楼里，走回大厅，人们还在用餐。Spock靠近舞池，意识到Jim正式地领着一位安多利女士优雅地走下楼梯。Spock在附近一桌坐下。不知为何，看着Jim跳舞让他快乐。  
  
那安多利女士看起来也十分乐意成为Jim的舞伴。她的触须梦幻般摇动，随着音乐的节奏。Spock这才注意到，她正是之前与Jim跳过舞的那位女士。  
  
“我还能再见你吗，Jimmy？”曲子最后一个音节落下，安多利女士问道。  
  
“当然，”Jim答应，不过他注意到了Spock，因而不再搭理那女子，即便对方看着他，期待着更多。“你在这里做什么？”Jim在Spock身旁坐下，问道。  
  
没来得及更详细考虑自己的想法，Spock抢先问道。“你找到顶替Uhura的人选了吗？”  
  
“还没，”Jim困惑地看了Spock一眼。  
  
“如果你真可以，‘谁都能教会’，我愿意伸出援手。”  
  
Jim大笑起来。“我以为你因为什么原因不能来着。”  
  
“并不是不可能，但需要我作出一点努力。无论遇到什么障碍，我会克服。”  
  
Jim看起来像是在考虑Spock说的话。“唔。好吧。我接受你的提议，不过我没懂你抽什么筋想要帮我。”  
  
Spock思考自己的动机，他知道主要是对娱乐室所遭遇的排斥所作的回击。逻辑并不允许他接受其作为正当原因。“人类不是习惯于在他人困难时施与援手？你自己也说过……”他停下来，寻找Jim原话的适当近义词，“如果无法参加临近的舞蹈表演，就将陷入财政困窘。我未做其他安排，也不排斥学习人类的舞蹈，它同瓦肯舞蹈迥然不同。提供协助是符合逻辑的。”不过，Spock非常怀疑，其他瓦肯人面对类似的情况会做与他相同的决定。  
  
“你喜欢把这叫做逻辑随你，”Jim抚平裤子上的褶皱，站起身。“明天十点到员工室来。如果上完第一节课你没有栽倒在地，我们就成交。”  
  
Spock也站起身，对这个决定意外冷静。“我期待着。”他说。  
  
***  
  
Spock无法辨清第二天早晨爬上阶梯，走向员工室时自己的情绪。他不知应作何期待。感到焦虑是不合逻辑的。  
  
他到达那栋建筑时，里面空无一人。阳光穿过窗户照进来，浮尘飞扬在金色的空气中。  
  
他穿过房间，地板在脚下咯嗞作响。他仔细观察桌面落下的纸牌和酒杯，猜测是前一晚的遗留。  
  
“我几乎怀疑你不会来。”Spock听见背后响起。  
  
他转头，看见Jim Kirk站在门廊，倚在门框上。  
  
“我不违背诺言。”  
  
“当然不会。”Jim笑起来，从门框撑起身，向Spock走去。他穿着一件手织黑色上衣，一条对于人类相当常见的牛仔裤。“我们开始吧。”  
  
“你希望我做什么？”  
  
Jim举起一根手指。“稍等。音乐。”他把电脑插上音响，调整设定。音乐充满了整个空间。  
  
“曼波。”Jim莫名开口。“二十世纪。”  
  
Spock猜想他是指这乐曲的来源。  
  
“好，”Jim用手示意Spock走上前来。  
  
Spock在一臂之外的距离犹豫着，升起屏障，靠上前去。  
  
“左手放在我肩膀上。”Jim教他，一边用右手扶住Spock的后背。他左手抓住Spock右手，掌心温暖而湿润。  
  
那接触给Spock带来一阵震颤，努力适应另一个意识与自己的碰撞。这并不算令人不悦，然而要求他花费更多精力维持二人之间的界限。  
  
Jim把Spock拉得更近。“现在学习舞步，好吧？左脚后退半步，向前一大步。右脚原地不动。”他完整示范了一遍。“懂了？”  
  
“我的记忆力非常好。”  
  
“那跟我节奏简单过一遍。准备，一，二，三，四。”  
  
他们一起动起来。Jim手掌的压力带领着Spock。  
  
“你时间不对。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。”Jim数着节拍。“再来。”  
  
Spock重复他们的步子。试图与Jim的动作保持和谐。这应该不难，鉴于瓦肯人天生的时间感。Spock在脑中数着节拍。  
  
Jim放开他的手，先是指向Spock的耳朵，接着向房间不知名的某处。“听着音乐。这东西得有热度和激情。听见了吗？再来。”  
  
他们继续舞动。再一次，Spock感到无法配合Jim的动作。这缺陷让他感到迷惑。即便带有纽带，他与T’Pring也遭遇过相同的问题。他们舞蹈时，他未能感受到她的心绪。  
  
“等等，我们试试别的。节奏比什么都重要。是灵魂。”Jim完全放开Spock，摸向音响，关掉音乐。他示意Spock的手，然后放在胸前。“就像心跳。感觉到吗？砰-砰，砰-砰。闭上眼。”  
  
Spock照着做。忽如其来的黑暗中，他对声音和触感更加敏锐。室外响亮的鸟鸣，低吟的微风。Jim的呼吸，温暖的手掌，整个身体都散发着热度。Spock的掌下，人类心脏的跳动。  
  
“砰-砰，砰-砰。感觉到么？”  
  
“是的。”Spock轻声回答。他甚至感觉到体表下涌动的血液，在细小的皮层，血管中。如此脆弱。  
  
“好，步子。一，二，三，四。”他们动起来。“别睁开眼。感受我的心跳。”  
  
他们重复着舞步。Spock感觉到屏障的陷落。努力感受Jim身体的同时试图不接触他的思绪超越了Spock的熟悉范围。这感觉，同时，也是陌生的。Spock的心跳随身旁人思绪的乱流而加速。本能地，尽其全力，他把屏障狠狠重新合上，完全停止了动作。  
  
“怎么了？你已经找到感觉了。我能看出不同。”  
  
Spock找回自控和呼吸，睁开眼。“我也是。”他退开一步，解释道。“但要达到这种和谐，我必须降低我在你我之间建立的屏障。”  
  
“你，呃，建立了屏障？”Jim不知为何笑起来。  
  
“防止你的情绪进入我的头脑。”  
  
Jim打个响指。“对，瓦肯能通感。该死。这个，我们隔着你的屏障还是什么一类的没法跳舞。我会感觉到。这得是双向的交流。你对我，我对你。懂？”Jim用手示意。  
  
Spock考虑着眼前的人类，为他手掌与嘴上的巧妙配合而着迷。他一刻也停不下来。Jim歪过头回看Spock。  
  
“我并不适应那种感觉，但我会克服任何困难。”Spock拂直上衣，升起屏障，重新踏入Jim的空间。  
  
Jim却退开了。“看，就现在，我能感觉到。你又回到原点了。你得放开心胸。别担心太多。”Jim忽然抓住Spock，将他拉近。  
  
Jim靠得那么紧。Spock都能感觉到喷在脸上的热气。他闭上眼，专注下来，稍许降下精神屏障。那感觉淹没了他，但专注调整后，他的头脑虽不适应，却至少能够忍受那种冲击。  
  
“就是这样。”话语静静响起，贴着他的耳廓。“就这么站一会儿。砰-砰，砰-砰。”Jim伸出手放在Spock胸前。“我感觉不到你的心跳。”  
  
“我的构造与你不同。”考虑了一阵，Spock抓住Jim的手移到自己身侧。  
  
“在这里？我去。你的心跳得好快。”  
  
“那是正常速度。”严格来说这并不是真的。他的心跳比平常的速率快了百分之12.5，归咎于对方的贴近。  
  
“如果我们照着你的来跳，别人会以为我们磕高了。”  
  
“磕？”  
  
“是药啦。”  
  
“我明白了。”不过他其实并不明白。他猜想那该是某种刺激物。  
  
他们站在一起，手掌贴着对方的心脏。刻意放开心胸，受Jim脉搏影响，伴随他心跳的节奏，Spock感觉到了某种程度的满足，一瞬的兴奋，接着是心底，一种极深的悲恸。Spock稍许退缩，不想被入侵。  
  
“没事的，”Jim说。“你感觉到了么？”  
  
“感觉什么？”  
  
“节奏。”  
  
“的确。我相信自己已准备好再次尝试。”Spock稳住自己，调整身心，对抗他们的接触带来的情感。  
  
“继续闭上眼。准备好了？一，二，三，四。”  
  
他们走起步子。  
  
“好一点。继续。一，二，三，四。”  
  
在心里，Spock能听到Jim的心跳。一旦Jim再次握住他的手，他就能意识到双方每个细微的接触。他另外的手掌下Jim肩膀肌肉的运动，落脚时机从不偏离。  
  
***  
  
中饭时间，两人分道扬镳。这让Spock松了口气。他需要平定心绪的时间，在吃力的接触之后重整自身。他的头脑不习惯被长期接触，特别与人类这样情感激烈的物种。他没有进食，而是选择了冥想，直到约定的时间，再次穿过庭院与Jim会面。  
  
“基本舞步你还学的挺快的，”他们相对而立，Jim告诉Spock。  
  
“这令你惊讶吗？”  
  
“有点吧，”Jim承认。“我猜不应该。听说瓦肯人都学得很快。”  
  
“我只有一半瓦肯血统。”Spock纠正道。  
  
“另外一半是什么？”  
  
“人类。”Spock感觉到一阵羞辱，即便他知道Jim不大可能与大多数瓦肯那样对Spock的混血有异样反应。  
  
“所以，那个和你一起吃饭的女人，是你妈妈？”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“那解释了不少，”Jim柔声说。对Spock露出小小的笑。  
  
“的确。不少事。”Spock看着Jim眼睛的颜色在阳光下变换，随着情绪流转。人类的一切都充满了感情：眼睛，手，嘴唇。神奇。  
  
Jim舔过嘴唇，忽然公事公办起来。“你要学着在基础上更进一步。开头是好的。我会站在你身后，像这样。”他示范道，就位于Spock背后，并不是正后方，稍微偏离中心。  
  
Spock鼓起勇气迎接对方的接触，感受Jim的胸膛贴在他后背，耳朵碰在Jim脸颊。Spock比Jim高2.5厘米，微不足道的差距。因而两人的脸不能像Jim与Uhura相伴时那样，相互错开。  
  
“我还不习惯和跟我身高相近的人跳舞，”Jim对着Spock耳朵轻声笑起来。  
  
“你习惯于与女性搭配？但我看到过你和狄诺布男性跳舞。”Spock回答。  
  
“噢，我男女通杀，不过大多数还是和女孩子。”  
  
Spock感觉到某种言下之意，但没有深究。Jim脸上粗糙的胡茬戳着Spock的皮肤。要维持与这人类之间的屏障显得愈加艰难。Spock忽然感觉燥热而刺痛。Jim抓住Spock的手腕，举起整条手臂。  
  
“手这样向上伸。”Jim让Spock的手臂向他后脑弯曲。“我的手这样下滑的时候，你就慢慢放下手臂。懂了？来，试一次。”  
  
一次轻微的碰触刺激到Spock的上臂，然后是肱三头肌。他感觉到身体不自控地抽搐起来。一种几乎是奇特的反应。  
  
Jim大笑。“你怕痒？”  
  
“我不明白。“Spock还在因为Jim的接触而抖动。他试图控制自己。  
  
“瓦肯人不会大笑，是吧？”  
  
“极少。基本不。”  
  
Jim又笑起来。“好吧。你爱怎么说。我们再试试。”他重新就位。  
  
Spock把手举到既定位置。那种轻微的接触重新出现，即便Spock已经做足准备，还是听到自己一声急喘，在Jim的手够到他腋下敏感的范围时全身抽动起来。  
  
“嗯哼。怕痒。”  
  
“我之前从未遭遇过这样的反应。我无法解释。”Spock感觉双颊因羞辱而充血。他试图让身体恢复控制，拒绝重复这个反应。  
  
“你怕痒。没什么好解释的。这很正常。如果我这样的话……？”他忽然又伸手去碰Spock。  
  
Spock闪开。“不要这样！”  
  
“好吧，现在我是真想试试。”他又伸出手，在对方退后时轻触。  
  
Spock的嘴角不受控制地勾起，嘴唇以不被允许的方式大张。忽然他被逼到了墙上，呼吸声破碎而刺耳。不由细想，他伸手抓住Jim的脖子，让两人翻过身，让Jim变成被压在墙上的那方。  
  
“不要再对我那样做，”Spock紧绷地说，试图理顺乱作一团的身心。那感觉还不至于难受，却扰乱了Spock小心翼翼构筑的自控。他变得恐慌失措，这是完全不能接受的。  
  
Jim没有挣扎，只是睁大了蓝色的双眼注目前方。他轻轻抓住Spock的手腕，将他手掌从自己脖子上移开。“我懂了，好么？知道了。”  
  
Spock深吸口气放松下来。“我道歉。我并无意伤害你。”  
  
“警告自己：瓦肯人不喜欢被调戏。”  
  
Spock盯着地面，借其找回注意力。他会冷静下来。他的行为不符合瓦肯人的特点，不过也许也不是人类的。可他不能一切都怪罪自己的人类血统。Spock抬头。  
  
“你还好？你想今天到此为止么？”Jim看向Spock，带着和解的表情。  
  
“我希望继续。我会对知觉刺激做好准备，并且阻止身体作出先前的反应。”瓦肯人可以屏蔽疼痛。没有理由这种刺激不能进行相似的处理。  
  
“对不起，”Jim柔声说。过了一阵，他走到地板中央，对Spock示意。  
  
Spock站到Jim身前，举起双臂。  
  
“你全身都僵了，”Jim贴着Spock耳朵说。“放松点。你之前做得挺不错的。”  
  
Spock放下手臂，闭上眼深吸口气。重拾自控的需要和Jim所要求他放开自控的要求几乎无法平衡。他感觉一只手按在了自己心脏上。他们就那样站着，静静地，纹丝不动，停了1,2分钟。Spock听着Jim的呼吸，舒缓的节奏让他安宁。  
  
“好了？”Jim低声问，手从Spock心脏移开。  
  
“是的，”Spock回答，手臂举到正确的位置。  
  
当Jim的手指沿着Spock手腕轻柔而缓慢地划到腋下，Spock不再瞬间屏住呼吸。  
  
***  
  
傍晚，Jim回房换衣服准备当晚的工作，Spock则游荡在树丛中寻找猫头鹰吐出的毛球。他尖锐的眼睛马上发现了一个，半掩在落叶之下。小心将其放入容器中，他把毛球带回房间，放在桌子上以备晚上解剖。  
  
在与父母和T’Pring必要的晚餐后，他松了口气，回到自己房间，一个人的安宁之中。他取出镊子和解剖刀，开始整理眼前的毛球，取掉绒毛和杂羽，挖掘每一条细小的骨头。他用一张干净的厚纸把骨头包起，以便稍后组装成可辨识的骨架。他发现这过程令人安稳而充满冥思，抚慰了他浮躁的心。  
  
所有的证据都显示，猫头鹰吞下是一种锯齿动物。也许是田鼠或者老鼠。Spock本预料会找到不止一种动物的骨骸，但他还是希望整合一具完整的骨架。猫头鹰进食的方式是符合逻辑的。它捕猎时间有限，猎物身形娇小。为获得足够的热量，它必须快速进食，然后继续捕猎。因此没有时间在进食前撕碎猎物。Spock摆放好几根骨头，感到非常满足。生物进程的逻辑让他欣赏。  
  
然而，他对James Kirk的反应，却毫无逻辑可言。瓦肯本应对任何种族，包括人类，都保持距离。这是符合逻辑的。通感使瓦肯人敏感而警戒，谨慎而含蓄。而Spock却自愿协助一个人类参加一项违背所有陈规，逾越礼节疆界的活动。逻辑上说，Spock明白他人类的一半会与瓦肯那半有着不同的渴望，可在到达地球之前，他的人类血统从未如此轻易主导。现在，却与他内心的瓦肯公开交战。他既渴望眼前的身体接触，又抗拒着它。瓦肯和人类基因的结合似乎无法进化完全。令他与双方都格格不入。  
  
Sarek曾告诉Spock，他和Amanda结婚的原因是，作为出使地球的大使，这是合理的。还有什么能比这更好地融入一个陌生的世界？来赢得地球人的信任？Spock理解他父亲的理论。他无法理解的是父母对创造后裔的执着。Spock的基因工程费时多年——瓦肯和人类的种族天生便 _不_ 相融。他们难道不知创造出的稀有种最后会无法融入任何一方？  
  
发生的，无法改变。怨恨是不合逻辑的。然而Spock却依然怨恨。他怨恨父母的目光短浅。一个瓦肯和地球生活都无法融入的人所用何处？正是这个问题让Spock当初决定向星舰提交申请——因为他无法想象根系瓦肯的未来，困在瓦肯科学院，继续做不合群的存在。他推断星舰是致力于研究未知和新生的组织，也许他能真正发挥作用，甚至在此安定。而问题依然存在：他会选择这条道路吗？  
  
骨架开始稍露雏形。分辨骨架的结构并不困难。接着，就只待辨识。一只岩田鼠， _Microtus chrotorrhinus_ ，得名于它的小耳朵黄鼻子。这骨架十分明确。这生物大概也是如此简单的存在，Spock沉思着。它从一开始就知道在短暂的一生里应该做什么，也不消疑惑自己归属于哪个种族。  
  
***  
  
第二天早晨的课主要练习舞蹈的连贯性，从第一步到最后收尾。Jim似乎惊讶于Spock能轻易记住每一个步子和姿势，但不断告诉他‘放松’。Spock明白Jim的意思，可他无法承受更多地降下精神屏障。心里有个角落想让他放手，想要接受更多和那人类的接触。另外的部分却固执到不愿做一厘米的放松。Jim的碰触就像贴在他内心的扳手，游说他去做不该做的事。仿佛灌入他内心的人类情感让他更加的人性起来。  
  
过后，回主楼用午饭的途中，Spock有一种半睡半醒或是轻度冥想的奇怪感觉。舞蹈课令他疲乏，Spock怀疑是因为每当Jim跟他接触，他便要维持内心的抗拒。他们长期相触，因而Spock的内心无从喘息。  
  
原因不明，Spock又开始在林中幽游。天色变得阴沉，凛风掠过树梢，夹杂着零星雨点，闷雷响彻高空。Spock抬头看那可怖，阴暗的云层，那么不像家乡里，从来清澈的天空。在那儿，太阳毫无怜悯地拷打着地面，雨水鲜少落在山区以外的地方。  
  
地球的一切都是奇异的。他学习曾以为，这里会让他感到熟悉。他读到过这个区域多雨的夏天，当季葱郁的植被，以及地球人的奇特风俗。可即便熟悉了这些知识，第一手经验依然无可替代。甚至连他母亲的故事，也无法为他的切实着陆做好准备。Amanda热爱瓦肯文化和语言。她努力地融入，背井离乡。她完全不像Spock遇到的其他地球人。她的矜持，内心的自律，的确，十分瓦肯。甚至连母亲的行为举止也契合瓦肯习俗，Spock实在感觉不到对人类血统的联系。它就像火山一般蛰伏着，等待最微薄的震动解放它鲜活的生命。  
  
附近传来并非闷雷的声响。Spock，没注意方向和坐标，一下迷了路。黑暗中，白色的松林潮湿而安静，他听见模糊的人声。眼睛发现响动。T’Pring和Stonn站在一棵树下。Spock立刻停住脚步。他一定是发出了什么声音，无法控制的惊讶表情，或者只是踉跄一下。他不确定，但Stonn发现了他的存在，抬起头，对上Spock的眼睛。  
  
“杂种！”Stonn叫道。“你在这里做什么？”他很快从T’Pring身旁退开。  
  
“我出来散步，”Spock声音发抖，总被对方的侮辱引出情绪令他感到羞愧。他从未能控制对这种辱骂的反应。  
  
Stonn向他走来。“我知道你不在乎她。”  
  
“我们定亲了，”Spock回应。  
  
T’Pring，依然站在树下，喊道。“我会提出挑战的，Spock，如果你敢说什么。”  
  
“不合逻辑，”Spock。  
  
“即便如此，”T’Pring回答。  
  
那么，有一天，Spock便得和Stonn拼死搏杀。“如果我缄口不言，你还是会提出挑战。所以，我的行为无关紧要。”  
  
Spock的视线穿过Stonn对上T’Pring。  
  
“我不会与你结合，”她说。“你不配。我已经把你屏蔽了。”  
  
“就如我发现的那样。”她的承认解释了Spock无法与她共舞的原因。只有相连的心可以作出完美的镜像，动作相融合一。  
  
一道闪电劈过空中，让三人都抬起头，打断了他们的争辩。  
  
注意力回到T’Pring身上，Spock说。“我不会阻止你见Stonn。时候一到，我们会依照传统解决这件事。我不会把发现的告诉任何人。”Spock没等T’Pring回答便转过身，一反常态地磕绊着跑过树根密布的厚实土地。天空打破了束缚，让愤怒倾盆淋下，打湿盲目地跑回房间的他。  
  
***  
  
Spock答应了Jim那天下午会与他汇合。他在寂静的房间里稍作休整，平静情绪，盘腿坐在床上，身旁燃起一根蜡烛。  
  
重新找回自控后，他回归镇静，站直身，走向小山，和曲折的阶梯。Jim正在木地板的舞厅等他，坐在桌旁从电脑上读着什么。屋外大雨依旧磅礴，从房顶拉下一张雨帘，飘过门廊和窗户。  
  
“你淋雨了，”Jim发现站在门口的Spock。  
  
“的确。两次。更换干爽的衣物除了让两套都淋湿外毫无意义。”  
  
Jim放下电脑站起来。“我给你找条毛巾。”他消失在大厅背后的小门，一分钟后带着毛巾重新出现，将其递给Spock。“我还给你找了干衣服。我的裤子你大概不合穿。”他把上衣放在桌上。  
  
Spock擦干自己的脸和头发，思考该如何回应衣物的提议。对于人类，也许分享衣物是平常之举。然而，Spock，却从未穿过别人的衣服。这样的事在瓦肯从未发生。Spock想起一句地球的古话：入乡随俗。坚持穿湿衣服有违逻辑。可想到要穿Jim穿过的上衣让他感到奇妙的不安。拾起上衣，Spock认出了Jim平常的品味。手指下的布料柔软舒适。他看向Jim，发现对方故意盯着自己。  
  
“瓦肯人是不是都不穿别人衣服？我没想到这个。”  
  
“习惯上不会。”  
  
“我老冒犯你，不是么？我发誓我不是故意的。”  
  
“这并不冒犯。”Spock放下衣服，迅速脱掉湿衫，换上白上衣。短袖让他的手臂看起来奇怪地暴露。  
  
Jim继续盯着。“你穿着挺好看。”他看开去，让电脑接上音响。音乐响彻舞厅。  
  
Spock叠好湿衣服和毛巾，摆放在桌上。敏感的鼻子捕捉到衣服上Jim的气味。  
  
他走上前，Jim张开双臂，Spock踏入他的怀抱，升起屏障。  
  
Jim贴过来，在他耳边，低声说，“你又这样了。”  
  
Spock后靠，疑惑地竖起耳朵。  
  
“所以，如果你不屏蔽我，你就能读心咯？”  
  
“要聚精会神才可以。然而，你的情绪，会有力地渗透。”  
  
“问题就是，”Jim舔舔嘴唇。“你不能继续屏蔽我，不然我们永远都跳不好。每次你这样我都能感觉到。”  
  
“你非常敏锐。”  
  
“你得相信我。可以么？”  
  
Spock犹豫了。在之前的课程中稍许降低屏障已经足够困难。而现在，Jim还想要求Spock更多。“我不明白。人类并不通感。你可以和其他人类跳舞。为什么你要求我做人类做不到的事？”  
  
Jim似乎在考虑这个问题。“你这个样子我碰你的时候，甚至都感觉不到和其他人类那种联系。你昨天放开了点，不是么？在——我挠你痒痒你发火的时候——你放开了控制。”  
  
“这个判断是正确的，”Spock同意。  
  
“是么……？”Jim皱起眉。“那对你来说很难么，整天让我进入你的空间？”  
  
“我承认有点累，但没有关系。”  
  
Jim放开Spock，后退一步。“那晚你和你女朋友跳舞的时候，所以你才没有碰她。”他开始踱步。  
  
“她不是我的女朋友，”Spock断言，脑海中浮现先前与T’Pring和Stonn的相遇。  
  
Jim停下脚步。“你不喜欢她。”  
  
“那会是情绪反应了。正确地说，应该是我无法通过结合感受她情绪。”也无计可施，Spock意识到。这偶尔会发生，而情况通常在kal-if-fee上解决。  
  
“你们的结合？”Jim更紧张地思考起Spock的话。  
  
Spock转过头。“童年时，我们之间建立了心灵链接。这链接能允许我们进行基本沟通。”  
  
“可是没起作用啊。你们俩不见得在舞池上放光了。”  
  
Spock沉默着看Jim围绕他转圈，散发出紧张的能量。  
  
“所以，怎样？比如，你会在心里告诉对方准备做什么？我是说，理论上。因为你应该完全复制对方的舞步，对吧？”  
  
Spock惊讶于Jim的观察力。他不知道Jim那晚注意到了他的存在。“正确。”  
  
“但是你找不到感觉？和她的链接？”  
  
“类似的，不能。”  
  
“你能和我链接么那我们就能称霸曼波啦，你又不用担心——”  
  
“你不明白，”Spock打断他，被那人类的提议震惊。“这结合是非常认真的。是延续一生的！”  
  
“你得一辈子和一个你甚至不喜欢的女孩子绑在一起了？”  
  
“我不会深入这个话题。你完全不理解瓦肯风俗。”  
  
“这感觉……很陈旧。你都没有选择么？如果你爱上了别人呢？”  
  
“你说的偏好并不适用于瓦肯人。”  
  
“从来不？”  
  
“这令你不适么？”Spock问。  
  
“爱很重要。激情，对吧？没有它还有什么人生？”  
  
“我不知道。”Spock猜想这问题的答案应该是‘逻辑’。瓦肯人的一生都由逻辑规划。瓦肯人早年的激情早已被束缚，收以控制。  
  
“你真的不知道，对么？”Jim叹口气，伸手拂过他的头发。接着他双手叉腰，盯着地面。Spock警惕地看着他。  
  
“这个问题一定有解决方法。”他抬头看Spock。“你还干么？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你还愿意跳这舞么？”  
  
“我说了我会，”Spock简洁地回答。  
  
Jim打量着他。“好吧，那么。我们出去。”  
  
“正在下雨，”Spock看向敞开的门口。  
  
Jim耸肩，向外走去。“来吧。你都湿了。”他转身，继续向前，对Spock笑起来。  
  
Spock被迫跟随，仿佛一种自然的力量牵引着他。高叫一声，Jim奔下楼梯，Spock在他身后数步。他们顶着瓢泼大雨一路穿过庭院。眼内空无一人。甚至亭内也一样。等他们终于到达停车场，Jim走向一辆古董车，在众多车辆中独树一帜。Jim猛拽车门把手。  
  
“该死。”他向窗内瞄去。  
  
Spock站在他身旁，好奇地等待着。  
  
“把钥匙锁车里了，”Jim抬头看向Spock，用拇指示意。  
  
Jim看起来并不在意这一轮事故，直起身环顾四周。他捡回一条白色的金属杆，本是用来防止人们把车停到花床上的。Spock看着那人类奇异的行为。然而，他没有问出的问题很快有了答案，Jim用杆子砸碎了车窗。  
  
“这是我继父的，”Jim在雨中大叫。“他已经因为我偷了这货气得半死了。碎一扇窗算什么？我没像之前那辆一样整个报废算他走运。”  
  
Spock没能理解其间逻辑。Jim把杆子甩到一旁，手伸过砸碎的玻璃打开车锁。他拉开车门的时候，Spock注意到手臂上的一缕血色。  
  
“你在流血。”Spock说着抓住Jim的手。不加考虑的接触带来电击般的浪潮，让他立刻放开。  
  
“别担心这个。进去。”Jim示意另一边车门。  
  
Spock转身绕过车子。他爬进潮湿的车内，Jim坐在他身旁的驾驶室。他们狠狠关上车门。  
  
“你真是最变幻莫测的人。”Spock说道。  
  
Jim大笑起来，开动引擎，带出响亮的咆哮。车子尖声驶出停车场，奔向离开度假村的泥泞公路。经过门口时Jim对警卫挥手。他们也挥手回应。  
  
一旦走上高速，车子就加速到了路旁的树木路肩都变成一片模糊。Spock对地球的车辆一无所知，但根据猜测，Jim的车速大概超越了安全范围。  
  
“我给它装了崭新的引擎！”Jim大声盖过引擎的咆哮。“整个重装过！”  
  
Jim开过一个弯，奇迹般的没有失去转向控制。  
  
“你看起来非常享受测试引擎的性能，”Spock尽其所能大声回答。  
  
“他妈的棒呆了，”Jim莫名地拍打仪表盘。“嗯，宝贝？”  
  
“你的机械适应性非常优秀。”  
  
Jim脸上的表情Spock相信便是所谓欢乐。他在过去从未遇见。  
  
  
***  
  
“你平衡很好，”Jim说着，两人站在一根倒塌的树干上，渡过哗哗激流。  
  
大雨已经停息，可树干依旧湿滑。Spock能感觉到赤脚之下树皮的质感。他向下瞅着Jim的脚趾，紧紧抓在树干上。  
  
“我们来试试步子。”  
  
Jim对Spock笑着，他似乎比大多数人类都更钟爱于此。一个快乐的表情，即便Spock能感觉到底下埋藏的大片悲伤。Jim伸出双手。Spock深吸口气抓住它们，温暖流过他的指尖，涌上双臂。  
  
“数到二。一，二……”  
  
Spock轻易地后退，相信自己感觉中树干的所在。  
  
“眼睛盯着我。别向下看。”Jim蓝色的双眼找到Spock的，锁住对方的视线。  
  
“我能提一个私人问题吗？”  
  
Jim大笑。“当然。”  
  
“你是如何变成一个舞者的？”  
  
Jim犹豫了，呼了口气，仿佛试图把脸上的头发吹开。  
  
“如果我越了界，请原谅。我并无窥探之心。”事实上，Spock对眼前人类的过去非常好奇。从对人类的有限了解中，他推测Jim在多方面都十分特别。Spock希望知道是怎样的生命历程和遭遇造就了这样的存在。  
  
“没关系，”Jim说。“只是也没太多选择，说真的。我小时候麻烦不少。不怎么喜欢上学，所以那条路也走不通，而且……我不知道。总比站街卖药好，不是么？”  
  
“我对人类在职业上的偏好并不熟悉，”Spock说，两人相互走近一步。然后分离。  
  
“好吧，那相信我，我能选的没一个是人们偏好的职业。”他陷入沉默。  
  
Spock不知道如何回应。他话语间又显露出那种伤感和遗憾。他把注意力放到周边环境。Jim脱去了湿透的上衣，卷起裤脚。Spock得很用心才不让视线到处游移。在他生命中，除母亲外只遇到过几个人类。他们全都是科学家或学者，没有一个与Jim Kirk有稍许相似。他知道人类的体温与自己不同。也知道人类和瓦肯在体征上的诸多相似。他知道双方的内脏和精神构造相差极大。他不知道，为何自己还如此好奇？为何他会被Jim胸毛的纹路，和下腹浅浅的凹陷吸引？  
  
Jim打破了Spock的思绪。“你之前是干啥的？走钢丝么？”  
  
“你指的是什么？”  
  
“啊……”Jim向天看去。“钢丝。就是马戏团上两个轮子之间的细绳。瓦肯星上没有马戏团，对吧？”  
  
“的确没有。”  
  
“我是想说，你跳得不赖。”Jim看着Spock的脸，两人继续走动。“嘿，我想到主意了。你应该教我跳瓦肯舞。这会让我们配合得更好。”  
  
这人类真固执。“这舞蹈需要心灵链接，之前我已经拒绝过了。”  
  
“谁说一定要心灵链接了？也许我没有也能学呢。你觉得我做不到？”Jim忽然停了下来，让Spock短短地摇晃一下。  
  
Spock考虑他的提议。他能感觉到对方的希翼，知道如果再次拒绝，Jim或许会感到被轻视。唯一的可能，便是Jim无法学会，而他的执着令他继续骚扰Spock，直到结果令人满意为止。然而，因为说不清的原因，Spock想要做这个尝试。他好奇一个，如此不为碰触所动的人类，会如何回应。  
  
“好吧，”Spock说，得到对方又一个咧嘴笑。  
  
他们一路走到河边，踏上草地。太阳从乌云后探出头。眼前一片亮绿，雨露闪闪烁烁，随Jim和Spock的步子抖落在他们脚边。  
  
“面向我，”他们走到一片开阔的原野，Spock教道。“你要试图准确模仿我的动作。”  
  
“舞步是怎样的？”Jim紧盯着Spock。  
  
“没有既定的舞步。这种舞蹈完全依赖心灵直接的沟通。舞者双方共同谱写自己的舞步。”  
  
“那听起来好难。”Jim用食指敲着下巴。  
  
Spock挑起眉。“的确。因其与曼波舞毫无联系，我看不出学习的效用。”  
  
“有点信心嘛！好吧，既然落了下风，我有个主意。你来带领。我试着预估你的动作。”  
  
“你不会更希望反过来么？”  
  
Jim摇头。“不。”他捶一下Spock的手臂。“我们完全没问题。来！”  
  
被吓了一跳，Spock没有立刻开始。  
  
“怎么？来嘛。”  
  
Spock开始了几个舞步，通常是作为更复杂动作的基础。Jim站在他面前，一动不动，双手抱胸，眼也不眨地观察Spock。缓慢地，Jim点了点头。他开始跟随Spock的带领，稍许延迟地模仿他的动作，设下的节奏却很正确，只是动作比平时欠了一些优雅。  
  
“行么？”Jim抬头看Spock的脸，问道。  
  
“可以接受，”Spock赞许。  
  
这短暂的交流却打破了Jim的时间感。“该死。我跟丢了。重新开始？”  
  
Spock停下动作，站直了身，看进Jim的眼里。  
  
Jim对他笑起来。“我知道。我得跟紧些。”  
  
“你必须同时看着我的脸，而不是双手双脚，”Spock建议。  
  
“你们瓦肯人还真不走捷径，不是么？”  
  
“对我们来说这就是捷径。”  
  
“对你和你女朋友可不是。”  
  
“她不是我女朋友，”Spock强调，重新开始了一套步子。他意外地发现，Jim不再关注自己的四肢，而是紧盯他的脸，直直站着，全神贯注。“我应该停下来吗？”  
  
“不，继续。”  
  
仔细观察了一分钟Spock的舞蹈，Jim举起手，示意他暂停。“好了，现在从头来。不一定要跳一样的套路。我开始感觉到怎么回事了。”  
  
“我们的演出是距今两天之后。我依然未能理解这如何能提高我们的能力——”  
  
“Spock！”Jim轻触Spock的手臂。“相信我就好。”  
  
Spock让视线落到Jim赤裸的前胸。怪异地，他有些怀念他们之间的肢体接触。  
  
“这舞蹈重在沟通，对吧？曼波也一样。如果我们理解对方，就能把曼波跳得更好。明白这个的作用了么？”他抓住Spock的手放在心上，按住好久。“懂了？”  
  
Spock点头，不确定自己到底该‘懂’什么，可Jim的接触带来的洪流蛊惑了他。Jim放手，Spock竟不忍收回手。  
  
“从头开始。”他们再次开始后，Jim的目光便再没离开Spock的脸庞。  
  
失去了肢体接触，Spock无法完全除下心灵屏障，打开心胸尽情舞蹈。Spock不消看也知道Jim在几乎完美地契合他的每个姿势，而每每Jim稍有差池，都会露出意识到自己错误的表情。重复几遍之后，Spock停下了动作。  
  
“你是如何这么快便掌握得如此熟练的？”Spock迷惑地问。  
  
Jim耸肩，伸手圈住Spock的腰。“再来试试曼波吧。”  
  
惊愕之中，Spock只能任由自己被拉进，敞开的思绪逐渐与忽如其来的感情交融。费劲心力地，他开始把自己从Jim头脑抽离。他几乎感到遗憾自己必须这样做。  
  
***  
  
2.4小时的练习后，Jim倒在草地上，折起一条手臂枕在脑后。Spock站着，好奇地俯视他。  
  
“我想我得打个盹，”Jim打了个哈欠以作证明。伸出空余的手，他拍了拍身旁的草地。“你要就那么站着么？”  
  
人类有时让人难以捉摸，不过Spock猜测Jim是在邀请自己坐下。小心地，他俯下身盘腿而坐，正如准备冥想一般。的确，在下午的课程后，他需要整理自己的内心。  
  
Jim把头扭到Spock这边。“给我讲讲瓦肯舞的历史。”  
  
“你希望知道什么？”Spock能感觉到未干的土地沾湿了他的衣物。身旁树丛里蝉的鸣叫。阳光将一切都染了一层金色，让Jim看起来仿佛围绕着一圈光环。  
  
Jim扯了一束青草。他指甲的弧度非常特殊，Spock注意到。他观察自己的指甲作为比较，感叹着他们的差异。  
  
“怎么了？”Jim问。  
  
Spock疑问地看向他。  
  
“你盯着我看。”Jim把手里的草扔向Spock。  
  
Spock没有理会它们。他模仿Jim的姿势，平躺在地上。肩胛靠着湿润的泥土。他稍微扭过头，但无法清楚看到Jim。“它来源于古代战士。他们曾用舞蹈来重现战斗，或者在战场上用姿势相互沟通。”  
  
“哼，”Jim看向Spock。“那女人呢？”  
  
“直至后期他们才参与到舞蹈中。”  
  
“没有女战士么？”  
  
“没有。女性的作用更多是在理论引导上。”Spock侧过身以面向Jim。  
  
阳光透过Jim的耳廓，让其看起来像橙红色，露出皮下细小的血管。Spock想起早前Jim手臂流出的红色血液。他洁白的上臂印着一个细小割伤，已经开始愈合。一些野草长得挺高，几乎覆盖了他们的双手。沉甸的种子在风中摇曳。  
  
“政治。”Jim塞了根草到嘴里嚼起来。  
  
Spock着迷地看着。  
  
“这是怎么变成……这算什么？现在变成结婚一类的了？求爱什么的？”  
  
Spock从未向任何人解释过瓦肯文化。他不知自己所说的是否显得怪异。Jim的视线落在他脸上，充满了兴趣和关注。  
  
“心灵结合是建立在战士之间，以及订婚的双方。在战士文化枯竭后，舞蹈被传承下来，成为伴侣表现心灵契合度的方式。”Spock把目光从Jim的视线中移开。那人类强烈的眼神莫名让他感到赤裸，仿佛有谁触碰着他。他能看到土地的湿气爬上Jim的裤子，暗淡上面的纤维。而裤腿尽头，Jim伸缩着他的趾头。  
  
Jim下个问题让Spock措不及防。“你是和那女孩‘定亲’了么，那个和你跳舞的女孩？”  
  
“是的，”Spock回答，不愿谈论T’Pring。  
  
“那你得跟她结婚？”  
  
Spock的视线回到Jim脸上。“当时机来临，这件事会依照瓦肯风俗处理。她不希望与我结婚。因此，她会明示这一点。结果由随后的战斗决定。”  
  
“还有战斗？”Jim不可置信地问。  
  
“我会与她选择的男人战斗，以求和她永久结合。”  
  
疑惑爬上Jim的五官。“可你不想和她结合，不是么？你不能退出么？”  
  
Spock只是看着Jim。他不知如何作答。他只是假设他得参加kal-if-fee，然后无论结果如何，都只能接受。  
  
“为什么她不想和你结婚？”Jim比起对Spock更像是对空气问道。  
  
“我一半是人类。”  
  
“可正是这样你才那么有趣。总之，你自相矛盾。你说瓦肯人没有爱的感觉之类的，可如果你不想跟她结婚，那说明也不全是逻辑。”  
  
“我得承认你的推论有其道理。”  
  
“当然了。”  
  
“然而，我认为，在T’Pring和我之间，比起你所称的缺乏爱意，更该说是互不相配。”  
  
Jim翻身仰躺，仰望蓝天，又开始随意摆弄嘴里那根草。  
  
“爱的概念对我是陌生的。”Spock补充。  
  
“你从来没对女孩子心动过什么的？”Jim转过头用手臂拂过草地。“嗯。比如遇到一个人让你想和对方整天待在一起，告诉他各种事，或者听他说话？”  
  
“我没有经历过，不。”  
  
“那真糟糕。那种感觉很不赖。”  
  
“那么，你有这种经历？”  
  
“当然。偶尔会有。算不上认真。”  
  
太阳西沉下去，夕照落在草地上每一棵白松的树梢。Spock闭上眼，倾听鸟类的鸣叫。他感到放松。在他身旁，Jim安静下来。下午时分走到了尽头。而Spock不想它结束。  
  
***  
  
Sarek去参加一个设在纽约的外交会议。因此，宽敞的餐桌只有Spock与Amanda二人共进晚餐。Spock用余光捕捉到Jim Kirk踏上舞池，立刻迎来一个瑞久星女士。Spock感觉到一阵谜样的向往，但他努力将其压下，把注意力转会母亲身上。  
  
“你这一天到哪里去了？”Amanda问，隔着汤碗凑过来。“我感觉好几天都没见到你。”  
  
Spock犹豫了。他不喜欢说谎。这非常的不瓦肯。“我在树林里收集标本。”  
  
Amanda抬头，一脸好奇。“你找到什么了？”  
  
“你知道落叶松是北美唯一存在的松树么？”Spock迅速思考着。  
  
“我不知道。”Amanda宠爱地看着Spock。  
  
Spock决定转换话题。“你今晚不希望和T’Pring一家一共进餐么？”  
  
Amanda轻碰Spock的手。“我以为你会想休息一晚。再说，我想念和自己儿子说话了。”  
  
Spock也想念她。他享受母亲的陪伴。“母亲，我能提个私人问题么？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你和父亲是怎么……？”Spock不知如何措辞。  
  
Amanda期待地看着他。  
  
“我知道你们在大使馆相遇，可是什么经历令你们决定结合？”  
  
“这个，”Amanda认真地回答。“我对语言兴趣很深。我问他是否愿意帮助我学习瓦肯语。我觉得如果有练习口语的机会，我就会有进步。他同意与我见面。”  
  
“就是这样？”Spock不知道自己在问什么。也许是母亲与父亲相遇时的 _感受_ 。  
  
“Spock！”Amanda质问。“你是在问我怎么爱上他的么？”  
  
Spock感觉到血液冲上脸颊。“你爱上了他？你们不是因为逻辑走到一起的？”  
  
Amanda大笑起来，用手遮住嘴巴。Spock觉得母亲笑起来其实很美，但她鲜少在瓦肯上这么做。地球带着什么让她变得不同的神奇力量。  
  
“我不能看出这个问题的幽默何在。”人类有时真是奇异的。  
  
“抱歉，”Amanda还在大笑，不过试图控制自己。“你很少问我……情感问题。”  
  
Spock试着为自己的好奇思考一个解释，但在他开口之前，Amanda说了下去。  
  
“我……”Amanda思考着答案。“我觉得他能理解我心里别人都不理解的部分。我们都对其他世界充满好奇。我们想带领不同的人种走到一起。他看穿了我的灵魂。”  
  
“瓦肯和人类通常不如此密切联系。”  
  
“的确。”Amanda盯着桌面，用手指描绘布料的纹路。“我也希望一切不是这样。”  
  
Spock注意到母亲的动作。她看起来很悲伤。“如何？”  
  
“我希望你不需要度过这样艰难的童年。有时我会想如果在地球养育你会不会更好。当然了，人类小孩也可以很残酷。也许我们还是对的。”她抬头看Spock。“你快乐么？”忽然问道。  
  
Spock用心思考她的问题。“情况令人满意。”  
  
Amanda看起来像是不相信。始料不及地，她脱口而出。“我觉得他很好看。我喜欢他说话的方式，喜欢他把一切都做得那么尽心。我爱他的眉毛，手掌……我几乎是立刻就坠入爱河，爱得无能为力。没有任何逻辑可言，真的。唯一需要考虑的便是我得对家人解释。可爱上一个人是没有逻辑的，一点也不。”  
  
Spock盯着她，无言。他极少听到冷静的母亲这样情感爆发。她双眼闪着泪花。  
  
“我希望你有天也能感觉到，Spock，即使……我不知道我在说什么。”她整理思绪，埋藏起明目张胆表露在面上的感情。  
  
***  
  
Spock无法入睡。他已经短暂冥想过，以试图平静思绪，可这个星球似乎影响着他的精神自制。他赶不走脑海中Jim躺在草野上的画面。他想起他们的对话，每一个细节，甚至是照在Jim发梢的阳光，青草在雨露滋润过后的气味。  
  
焦躁到了分心的程度，Spock终于从床上坐起，在黑暗中静静穿衣。再次的，他离开小屋，跳过老旧的楼梯，走上通往山丘的崎岖小径。他听不到小楼传出任何音乐，但还是继续前行，不清楚自己在找寻什么。  
  
走进他和Jim练舞的房间，眼前却只有Leonard。他坐在小桌旁，盯着一个棋盘，从酒杯小口啜饮。Spock没有走进，而是顺着小楼绕行。建筑外围是一条细小的长廊，附有几扇门通向不同的房间。Spock怀疑这便是Jim的房间所在。纯粹的好奇让他想要看上一眼。  
  
走到角落，首先映入眼帘的便是Jim，站在闪烁的灯光里，长廊里其中一扇门内。他正与Spock每晚都见到和他共舞的安多利女人低声对话。Spock停下脚步，在黑暗的庇护中，静静凝听。  
  
“你是什么意思？”安多利女人说道。  
  
Jim靠在门边的墙上，似乎寻找着支撑。“我不能，就是这样。”  
  
女人脸色凝重地看着他，没有回答。她只是转过身，沉重地走下楼梯，不慌不忙。Spock更深地退到阴影中，看着她的背影走在下山的小道。长廊上，Jim也看着那女人。接着他做了一个奇妙的动作，双手梳过发间，贴着墙滑落，直到靠墙而坐。他抱着头，整个缩起，膝盖贴到胸前。  
  
Spock感觉自己的窥探侵犯了那人类的私隐。可他依然忍不住稍作停留，好奇是什么引起Jim如此反应。那种悲伤和孤独现在赤裸地显现出来，不再像平常一样埋藏至深。静静地，Spock转身，往回走去。等他回到舞厅门口，Leonard依然坐着，紧盯棋盘。Spock停在门廊。Leonard似乎感觉到了他的出现，在昏暗的灯光里对他眯起眼。  
  
“我希望你是来这里下棋的因为我绝对不会跟你跳舞，”Leonard说。  
  
Spock走进房间。“我很荣幸参与。”  
  
“很好，”Leonard喃喃，从杯里呷了一口。“正合我意，等着被打得屁滚尿流。”  
  
Spock被Leonard的言辞迷惑了一秒，然后将其归类为通俗词汇。他坐在Leonard对面，对方开始摆棋。  
  
“你们的跳舞课怎样了？黑棋还是白棋？”  
  
Spock看着棋盘思考。“我没有偏好。课程的进展令人满意。”  
  
“那我就不客气占先手了。就当我上局输了好了。想喝点么？”Leonard举起酒瓶，给了Spock一个疑问的眼神。  
  
“不了，谢谢。”Spock盯着棋盘。  
  
“也许我也该歇歇。之前没跟瓦肯下过棋。这游戏在你们星球上流行么？”Leonard先简单走了一步。  
  
“我们的版本是三维的，但我在来地球之前学习过这里的版本，以备有人要求与我相奕。”Spock走了一个兵。  
  
“当然了。”没有遵照之前的话，Leonard又从杯里呷了一口。  
  
他们沉默着走了几轮。Leonard的棋路并非浅显，却略欠远观。Spock不知是谁教他下棋。这棋局不需花费Spock太多精力，而也幸亏如此，因为他大部分的思绪都被Jim所霸占，那个他知道离这里不远，似乎正被情所困的人。  
  
“如果你不介意我问，你与James Kirk认识多久了？”Spock终于问道，屈服在好奇之下。  
  
Leonard似乎对那人类非常熟悉。Spock希望他能提供一些参考。  
  
“我想也有好多年了。”他瞄了瞄Spock。“你想知道什么？他是好人么？是。他会伤透你的心么？很可能。”  
  
Spock轻轻偏过头，打量着Leonard。再次地，人类真难以理解。“我的问题更倾向于他如何来到这里。我相信我能自己判断他的人格。”  
  
“噢，你能，不是么？”Leonard看起来被逗笑了。他向杯里倒进更多液体。“这么说吧，他的人生比较艰难。他父亲是George Kirk。这阴影一辈子都会悬在他头上。”  
  
认出了这个名字，Spock问，“ _凯尔文号_ 的舰长？我之前没想到这个关联。“Spock想到那男人的英雄事迹，只当了短短几分钟舰长，却拯救了几百人的生命，包括他新生的儿子。  
  
Leonard下了一步坏棋。Spock下一步就吃掉了他一个棋。  
  
“该死！”Leonard叫道。  
  
“他看起来并不愚钝。”  
  
“好吧，如果我没理解错，这该是个反面的称赞。你们瓦肯人真是说话有一套。”  
  
“我觉得他是个有趣而变幻莫测的同伴。”  
  
Leonard大笑。“我说呢。”  
  
“骨头？”声音从房间那头传来。  
  
Spock和Leonard都向门口转过头。Jim正迈过门槛。  
  
“抱歉打扰了，”他说，走过房间站在桌旁。  
  
“让我去拉张椅子，”Leonard站起身说道。  
  
Jim看起来带着压迫感。他失去了平常的精力，在Leonard把椅子放到他身旁时感激地坐下。他的双眼看起来红肿而恼怒。Leonard用另外的杯子给他倒了点酒。Jim也接过去。往喉咙灌下半杯琥珀色的液体。  
  
“你在这里干什么？”他问Spock。“给骨头上象棋课？”  
  
“为什么你叫他骨头？”  
  
Leonard从桌子对面靠过来。“因为我就剩这身老骨头了。其他全都在离婚时归了老婆。不然我怎么会在这种鬼地方当医生？”  
  
他的话让Jim嘴角回复一丝笑意。玩弄起一个被吃掉的棋子。  
  
“这是个奇异的称谓。”  
  
Jim的微笑变成了大笑。这似乎让Leonard也轻松下来。Spock注意到他正小心观察着自己的好友。  
  
“Spock只是在教我怎么输得有风度，”Leonard盯着棋盘，好像那是他的复仇工具。“我希望跳舞课比这进展好。抱歉我是有点怀疑。”  
  
Jim看向Spock，又笑起来。“我们挺好的。对吧？”他轻捶Spock手臂，那仿佛是他表现友谊的方式。  
  
“课程非常令人启发。”莫名的，那一刻，Spock忽然想要和Jim相对而立，用现在已烂熟于心的舞步，跟他共舞。  
  
Jim似乎读懂了Spock的心。“我们可以跳给你看，”他对Leonard说。“嘿，Spock，你觉得怎样？”  
  
“上帝，饶了我，”Leonard说着翻了个白眼，不过Spock怀疑这姿势是否真心。  
  
Jim大笑的声音响彻空中。Spock开始觉得它令人愉悦。Jim的快乐感染了他。  
  
Jim站起，对Spock伸出手。“来嘛。”  
  
Spock无法拒绝他的邀请。他把手交到Jim掌中，让自己被拉到舞厅中心。  
  
“这是‘De Todo Un Poco’，”Jim对Leonard说。  
  
Leonard叹口气，走到电脑旁，音响早已插好。Jim占据Spock身后的位置，嘴唇立刻贴到Spock的脸颊。  
  
“你得让我进去，”他轻声说。“不然对我们都没好处。”  
  
Spock转头看向Jim。“我会感觉到你的情绪，而你之前稍有感伤。”  
  
“我没事了，”Jim耸肩。“没关系的。如果你不介意，我就不介意。”  
  
Jim的手掌感觉温暖而厚实。跟他本人一贯的行为作风恰恰相反，Spock开始享受起他的接触。他稍许降下心灵屏蔽，感觉Jim的情感从两人的接触潜过来。他的猜测是对的，Jim的确在与安多利女人的短暂交流之后感到低沉。  
  
“吾与尔同哀，”Spock说，即便知道这不是人类之间会说的话，也许甚至不适用于当下的情景。但这是他唯一懂得的安慰。  
  
Jim对他露出一个谜样的神情，然后摆好开场动作。音乐开始。Jim的手指划下Spock的上臂，舞蹈起始的亲密姿势。除他舞伴和音乐，一切都消散在意识中。  
  
他们转而面向对方，双脚同时落地，Spock问道，“这首歌是什么意思？我不懂这种语言。”  
  
Jim握紧Spock的手。“是西班牙语。我什么都想尝试一点。我想活着。我想欢笑。”  
  
他们分开转了两圈。  
  
重新聚拢时，Jim说，“我什么都想尝试一点。”  
  
随着舞蹈，Jim主要的情感从忧伤变成满足。还有一丝别的情绪从他们的接触中传来，Spock却无法定义那种感觉。那是温暖的，让他的手指相应蜷起。忽然他想到如果父亲发现他的行踪会如何评价，让Spock停滞了下，但他很快将那画面推于脑后。Spock并不完全赞同Sarek。  
  
如果他回到瓦肯，他再也不会有机会这么做。Spock不想考虑那个可能性。他从参与这项人类活动获得了无法否认的满足。这不合逻辑，但事实如此。  
  
最后一个展身，他和Jim相倚而立，张开双臂，一齐面对观众。Leonard用心而缓慢的拍掌。  
  
“好吧，我得承认，Jim，你真能创造奇迹。”他似乎在避开Jim的眼神，企图掩饰自己的愉悦。  
  
Jim大笑起来，站直身，手握紧了Spock。Spock注意到对方喜爱肢体接触，总是对外寻求着。他是，各个方面说，Spock的对立面。Spock再次升起屏蔽。他逐渐变得太习惯了。  
  
“表演是什么时候？明天？”Leonard问道。  
  
“后天，”Jim坐下来，随之电脑开始播放下一曲。“该死，骨头，我忘了给他找点东西穿。Spock，你没有礼服，对吧？或者西装？”  
  
Spock在Leonard对面坐下。“我不知道你的意思。”  
  
“骨头，”Jim拉长声音，一副恳求的样子看着好友。  
  
Leonard摇头。“你看我做什么？我是个医生，不是裁缝！”  
  
“妈的。”Jim揉了揉脸。“我得带你去租套该死的西装。可以么？”他透过指缝看向Spock。  
  
“我不知道租西装意味着什么，不过如果你需要，我愿意去。”  
  
***  
  
取西装，原来，是一个包含快速度量和提供信用的过程。过后，Spock本预想会有另一节舞蹈课程，然而与其回到度假村，Jim选择把车开到了一个松树环绕的小湖边。视野中没有任何人，除了一条可供两人乘坐的小船，停在远处的湖岸。  
  
Spock向Jim扭过头，好奇他的用意。  
  
“今天天气不错。我想我们可以游游泳。”他的笑容沐浴在阳光下，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
“游泳与跳舞有什么关联？”Spock问道。  
  
Jim耸肩。“没，你不喜欢游泳么？”  
  
Spock盯着水面，看其轻拍在砾石湖畔上。“我从没游过泳。瓦肯是个水资源稀缺的沙漠星球。水并不用作娱乐。”  
  
Jim对他吸了口气。“你从来没游过泳？”  
  
“我已经阐述过这个事实。”  
  
“可是……”Jim继续盯着他。“好吧，你看，如果我能教你跳舞，我也能教你游泳。”  
  
Spock忽然站得无比僵直。  
  
“你不是害怕吧？”Jim眼里闪烁着淘气的光。  
  
Spock扭头看自己的同伴。“那会是不合逻辑的。我确定你会防止我溺水。”  
  
“这水不算深啦，”Jim说着脱掉衬衫和鞋子。然后是长裤。脱剩内裤之后，他跑向湖面，大叫一声跳进水里，溅出大量水花。重新浮回水面，他对岸上叫道。“快来！”  
  
Spock看着他，不能理解吸引力在何处。事实上，被水围绕的念头给他带来一种模糊的恐惧。同时，他又不希望在Jim看起来如此快乐的时候令他失望。他看着Jim潜到水下，又从水面冒出，甩掉发间的水珠。  
  
“你不一定会讨厌的！”Jim好像看穿Spock的内心。  
  
叹了口气，Spock坐到地上，解开靴子的鞋带，听到Jim大笑着打水。他整洁地叠好袜子，塞进靴筒中。脱掉上衣，叠好，放在一处干燥的地面。感觉到Jim审视的目光，他抬起头向水面望去。Jim立刻移开视线，飘浮起来，仰面朝天。Spock脱下裤子，也叠整齐。  
  
赤脚踩在砾石面上感觉粗糙。瓦肯人在母星从不赤脚。被太阳烘烤的岩石可能烫伤皮肤。而在地球上，阳光凉快得多，与地面的接触是愉快的。Spock想起几日前走在林间的经历。石块没有树干刺脚。他轻松走向水面，在边缘犹豫着。伸出一只脚，在石缝间试探着。水流让他一阵寒战，于是又缩回来。他抬头看Jim，对方等待着，观望着。  
  
“你要是一下子跳进来会好得多，”Jim建议。  
  
“水很冷，”Spock回答。  
  
“一旦你活动开，就没那么糟了。”  
  
Spock用脚尖划着水面。“人类真的对这种活动感到愉悦？”  
  
“在有些国家，人们会游冬泳。在冰上挖洞。”  
  
“我不相信你，”Spock说着，两只脚都踏到水里。细小的水流咬上他的脚踝。  
  
Jim靠近，在水里蹦跳着。一分一寸，他的身体映入眼帘，湖水逐渐变浅。Spock忍不住盯着看。Jim白色的内裤贴在身上，几近透明。  
  
“我要把你拉进来。你不能来地球都不游泳。这不对。”Jim伸手去拉Spock的，轻轻握紧。“你不会感冒吧？”  
  
Spock跟着Jim，随冰冷的水流演到大腿而颤抖。他反抗Jim的牵引。“瓦肯人适应的温度高得多，”他这样回答道。  
  
“跟我说说你的星球，”Jim把Spock拉得更深。  
  
Spock琢磨着应该先回应哪个信息。“我们有个姊妹行星，T’Kuht，它的轨道非常接近瓦肯星。”  
  
“像月亮那样？”  
  
“更近。看起来比地球的月亮大得多。”  
  
他们一起在水中飘荡，只有头露出湖面。这动作让Spock稍许暖和了些，可依然感到寒冷。温暖的手摩挲他的上臂。  
  
“你还好？”  
  
“我相信我的情况符合你对‘还好’的定义，”Spock应允。  
  
“水里是个练习跳举的好地方。如果我们要做的话。”  
  
“如果我没有理解错，两个男人是不尝试跳举的？”  
  
Jim大笑。“对。那会很滑稽。”他躺下来，又开始飘浮。“你也该试试飘浮。很简单，就平躺着，不用担心呼吸。”  
  
Spock能理解其物理成因：水能承起充满液体或空气的大件物体。他也知道地球的重力比他所熟悉的要低。他只是无法将这信息转换成自己的身体浮在水中。  
  
“我会托着你，”Jim重新站起，甩干头发。“我们找个浅一点的地方。”  
  
他们向岸边走了几部。Jim靠近Spock，一只手放到Spock肩胛之间。  
  
“向后躺。”  
  
Spock一动不动。  
  
“相信我。我不会让你沉下去的。我保证。”他点头，好像是重申自己的话。手掌轻柔地在Spock皮肤画圈。  
  
慢慢地，Spock让自己的体重靠在Jim手上。另一只手落到大腿后方，在水下托着他。  
  
“现在，放松。天，你真重。”  
  
“瓦肯星的重力比地球要大，”Spock说，碧蓝的天空亮得晃眼，还有那阳光。  
  
“那会让你密度更大之类么？”Jim俯身看他。  
  
Jim肩膀上散落着点点雀斑。Spock直直盯着。  
  
“我还是小孩的时候，”Jim说下去，“我从没看过大海。我总是梦想乘着一片轻舟，飘浮在这……空茫大海上，然后仰望星空。”  
  
“你到别的世界旅行过吗？”Spock问。  
  
“我父母都是星舰里的，我也生在太空。但那之后就没有过了。”  
  
“你不希望去么？”  
  
阳光透过Jim的发间，在他头顶打出一个光环。“有时我会想如果我爸还在，人生会怎样。我不知道。也许我不想重蹈他的覆辙。”  
  
“那么，你认为加入星舰是个错误。”Spock逐渐适应，现在水温感觉不那么冰冷了。头上的阳光温暖着他。他感到舒适。  
  
“我明白为什么他想入伍，”Jim说，没有正面回应。  
  
“你会建议我不要去吗？”  
  
“你想加入星舰？”  
  
“我不知道，”Spock说。“大家都期望我进入瓦肯科学院，但我同时申请了星舰并被录取。我必须从中作出选择。”  
  
“无论哪边，能得到你都是它们的幸运。”Jim从Spock身边退开。  
  
“不要——”Spock沉了下去。  
  
Jim很快接住他，可Spock还是呛到了水。Jim大笑起来。“我放手好久了。你是自己在飘浮。”  
  
“是么？”Spock喘着气。  
  
“对。想再来一遍么？”  
  
Spock警惕地看他。  
  
“别那个眼神。你已经漂起来了。我以为你会没事的。”他重新扶住Spock后背。“你其实不需要我。”  
  
“也许如此，但我更希望你陪着。”Spock后躺，贴着Jim手掌的神经发嘛。“我感觉不自在。”  
  
“我放手之后，你张开双臂。没事的。放轻松，别让屁股沉下去，不然全身都跟着下去了。”  
  
***  
  
走回小屋的路上，Spock步伐欢快轻盈，也许因为地球较低的重力加上游泳对他身体的效用。同时，他也感到愉悦，即便他认为其非常不瓦肯，并尽力压抑这种情感。  
  
走近那建筑时，他发现父母房间的门开着。他本不希望遇见他们，鉴于他身上下午游过泳的证据清晰可见：他的头发还未干透，湿透的内裤黏在深色长裤上。他赤脚走着，靴子提在手里。  
  
刚踏上一级阶梯，Amanda便从她与Sarek共用的房间走出来。  
  
“Spock？”她盯着他，仿佛无法相信自己的双眼。  
  
Spock停住脚步，羞耻淹没了他。他很确定，自己的行为非常不负责任。“是的，母亲。”他迅速将注意力移到地板上。  
  
“你都去做了什么？”  
  
不消看，Spock也知道他父亲跟着走出了房间。门栓吱呀作响。  
  
“Spock？”一个更沉的声音问道。  
  
他不能再说谎。“我去了游泳。”  
  
“游泳！”Amanda惊呼。  
  
“你曾游过泳么？”Spock纯粹好奇地问。她的母亲，毕竟，是成长在地球上。他抬头看她。  
  
“我游过，只是……”  
  
Sarek静静盯着，没有表现出一丝惊讶。  
  
“也许你该整理一下准备晚餐。我们得知了惊人的消息。”她转向Sarek以求确认。  
  
“T’Pring的行为非常无礼，”Sarek说。“她被发现和Stonn在一起。”  
  
“发现？”Spock重复，心中升起一丝恐惧。  
  
“我不想谈论此事，”Sarek毫无回绝地说。  
  
Amanda看向他。“可是Spock——”  
  
Sarek打断她。“我不会再谈论此事。会安排妥当的。”他对Spock说：“你的母亲和我正准备出发到餐厅。请在整理好仪容后加入我们。”  
  
  
他们走下阶梯，Amanda带着好奇与同情的目光回望Spock。她向后伸手够向Spock，然后便被Sarek带着向下走去。Spock看着他们离开，不知T’Pring和Stonn到底是如何被发现的，又是被谁发现。他想也不要紧了。她已决定提出挑战，而Spock感觉没有什么能阻止她。这次发现的一个可能是他们会给Spock找一个新的精神伴侣。不然当时机来临，他得面临没有伴侣的困境。  
  
***  
  
晚餐的气氛僵硬。Sarek谴责人类的影响力，承认Amanda是人类中的特殊成员，但总的来说这个种族似乎会让瓦肯人变得不负责任。  
  
Amanda狡猾地说，“就好像你跟我结婚时那样？”然后她放下餐巾离开了饭桌。  
  
“她偶尔令人难以理解，且常常如此情绪化，”Sarek看着自己的妻子离去，对Spock说。  
  
他们沉默着吃完晚餐。Spock对自己游泳的事没被提起的松懈都转化成了恐惧，害怕T’Pring认为他是一切的元凶。  
  
在走回小屋那看似漫长（实际上却只有3.5分钟）的路程里，Spock特意问起Sarek发现的细节，却都被回绝了。“我不该将你带到如此境地，”最后两人踏上屋里老久的木楼梯，Sarek说道。  
  
“父亲，我对T’Pring并无怨恨。我认为你不需要担心。”  
  
“我会与Stonn父母相谈。我建议他被遣送回家，”Sarek说完，很快对Spock道了晚安，走回房间。  
  
Spock慢慢踏入自己的卧室，坐在桌上面对电脑。今天的经历让他心绪紊乱。也许冥想会是明智的选择。窗外，蟋蟀在鸣叫。Spock欣慰地辨认出声源。偶尔会有一声鸟鸣撕裂沉寂。这星球是如此繁荣，鼓动着生命的脉搏。带着一种神秘的感性。Spock过去从未这样想要触摸身边的一切，感受其质感。  
  
他把心思拉回房间，眼前的电脑屏幕发着微光。带着不安的心情，他打开私密设定，输入一个搜索词。他搜索地球的物种本属自然。他搜查了遇见过每种物种的自然历史——知更鸟，昆虫，凫和鹅。而人类又特殊在何处？致力研究归功于他认真刻苦的本性，可这解释依然无法解除他心中的羞愧感。  
  
大多数信息，都是已知的。他学习过人类的生理，以及安多利星人，泰勒莱特星人，罗慕兰星人，克林贡星人，和其他人的。熟悉基本物理构造与弱点非常重要。而瓦肯生理的研究却极少，大部分都严格保密。然而，Spock曾试图发掘自己究竟是如何被培养出来。孕育他花费了数年，由于人类和瓦肯的基因不易相合。  
  
对人类生理的信息则非常充足。这物种不像瓦肯那样掩饰自己的再生本能。Spock带着兴趣研究过相关图像，记忆男性解剖图上的每个词汇。一切都相当迷人。可是，他的好奇心，却比得到答案之前更旺盛了。  
  
Spock将电脑摆到一旁，被自己的行为所困惑。这一点也不合逻辑。  
  
他躺上床，窝在薄薄的毛毯下，仰躺着，凝视眼前的一片黑暗。明天，他会与Jim一起参加舞蹈表演。他并不担忧。他熟悉舞步。他在脑中重新温习起来，清楚回忆每一个动作。  
  
坠入梦乡前的最后一个念头，是Jim微笑的摸样，阳光穿过发隙，雀斑点缀在肩膀。  
  
***  
  
第二天下午，Spock坐在房中冥想，为即将来临的舞蹈表演做准备。他希望自己在舞蹈时能大幅降低心灵屏障，这要求他保持情绪稳定，来承受与Jim肢体接触时对方传来的情感能量。  
  
一下敲门声将他拉出沉思。  
  
“进来，”Spock一动不动，叫道。他预想会是Amanda。  
  
门开了，Spock发现Jim，而不是Amanda，的头伸了进来。  
  
“嘿。”Jim咧嘴笑。“你在干嘛？”  
  
Spock优雅地站起。“我正在冥想。五点还没到。我们不是约好那时见么？”  
  
Jim走进房间，关上身后的门，手上带着几件衣服。“对，不过我想看看你房间。”  
  
Spock注意到Jim的着装：深色裤子，烫得笔直，平整的白色衬衫，领子和袖口都整齐扣好。他喉间佩戴着一条装饰的丝巾，叠在衬衫领口。  
  
“和别人的有何不同？”  
  
Jim耸肩。“有你在，”他说，好像这便能回答Spock的问题。“我把衣服给你带来了。我能帮你换上。”  
  
走进Jim，Spock开口，“我相信我们应换个地点。我的父母正在隔壁房间，而我有理由相信他们不会同意今晚的邀约。”  
  
“懂你。你还在深柜中。我猜这整个事对你来说不怎么瓦肯。”  
  
“正是。请稍候，我去取回鞋子。”  
  
“那是什么？”Jim走到桌旁，打量一片厚纸，上面放着Spock黏起的骨架。  
  
“那是一只田鼠的骨架，我从一个猫头鹰毛球中发现的。”  
  
Jim回过头笑起来。  
  
“有什么好笑的么？”  
  
“没，”Jim说，脸上的笑容却更明显了。“你的脑子真有趣。”他离开桌子。“我们最好趁你爸妈没发现快点走了。”他用拳头轻捶Spock的手臂，那似乎成了他的习惯。  
  
***  
  
他们走向员工室的路上，碰上了一个安多利人，几乎在匆忙中与他们撞了满怀。  
  
“哇哦，你还好吧，Thelev先生？”Jim伸手扶住那位大使，对方看起来似乎非常紧张。  
  
“没事，没事，”大使淡淡地说，继续赶路，一只手抓着一台电子设备。  
  
Jim回望了他一阵。“哼。”那安多利人离开听觉范围后，Jim说，“他吓到我了。你有注意到他的触须一点也没动么？”  
  
“你对安多利人相当熟悉，”Spock发现。  
  
Jim看着Spock，一脸吃惊。好一会他才回答。“他们喜欢跳舞。”  
  
两人继续前行，直到回到Jim房间，这里，不像Spock的卧室，充满了个人色彩。墙上贴着几张印在厚纸上的照片。  
  
当Jim发现Spock盯着它们看，他说，“那都是老书皮。二十世纪的东西了。”  
  
“我从没见过这样的物品，”Spock说道。有些地方的颜色已经开始褪去。“你喜欢地球过去的物品。”Spock回头看Jim。  
  
“对。特别是音乐相关。现在可没那么受欢迎了。”他把Spock的衣服放到床上。“衣服脱掉。”  
  
Spock乖乖脱掉上衣，长裤，一边思考着对他人生理特征的好奇是否正常，以及Jim是否有过相似经历。他发现对方盯着他看，又很快移开视线，解开一件与自己相似的衬衫纽扣。  
  
“你有打底衫么？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“你可以穿我的。在那边最上层抽屉。”  
  
Spock拉开木柜抽屉，伸手摸过一叠上衣。他抽出一件，套过头顶，注意到上面的气味，让他联想起Jim。  
  
“现在，过来。”Jim拿起衣服等他走近，然后举高让Spock把手臂伸到袖子里。  
  
Jim将衬衫从前面收拢，扣上扣子，从上到下。扣完全部之后，他用手抚平布料。Spock庆幸他的心脏位于身侧，而不是和人类同一部位。它不争气地忽然猛烈跳动起来。Jim抓住他一只手，举到两人之间，帮他整理好袖口。  
  
“裤子我就让你自己穿吧，”他笑起来。“不过领带你大概要人帮忙，我想。”  
  
在对方的注视下，Spock穿上长裤，拉好裤链，扣上纽扣，把上衣塞到裤腰里，就如Jim所做的那样。  
  
“领带是最麻烦的，抱歉。”Jim翻起Spock衬衫领口，将布料绕过他后颈，灵巧地系好。“你看着真帅。”他用审视的眼光打量Spock。“我想你的发型太明显了。我们得处理一下，即便人们还是能看到你的耳朵。”  
  
“我耳朵的外观让人不满么？”Spock茫然地问。  
  
“只是……大家会知道你是瓦肯人，而且人都挺奇怪的，这样而已。”  
  
Spock挑起眼眉。“非常模糊的陈述。”  
  
“还有你的眉毛。这个完全没法弄。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
Jim搬过一张椅子，面对墙上的镜子。“坐下。”  
  
Spock坐了，看着Jim打开一个塑料盒，用手指取了些盒内的物质，开始处理Spock的头发。  
  
“人们不喜欢，比如说，看到一个瓦肯人的行为举止与他们预想不同。他们想不到你会跳舞，所以就会说闲话。这样而已。”  
  
Jim把Spock的刘海向后抹，露出额头，在他深色的头发涂上粘性物质，让其定性，贴合他的颅骨。  
  
“选择我当舞伴给你造成不便了么？”Spock问道，盯着镜子里陌生的画面。接着他的眼神落在Jim身上。对方的手指在他发间的触碰是崭新的感觉，非常宜人，带着低频的能量。  
  
Jim对上他镜中的双眼。手指擦过Spock耳朵，黏好几缕乱发。“不。我喜欢。”  
  
***  
  
“你紧张么？”他们站在艾奇克里夫度假村的幕布后，Jim问道。  
  
“那会是不合逻辑的，”Spock回答。“我记得每个舞步。”  
  
Jim拨弄Spock的领带。“好吧，只是记得让我进去，那是最重要的。别屏蔽我。”  
  
Jim的眼睛在昏暗的后台灯光下变成深邃的靛蓝。Spock按抑下莫名想要触碰对方脸庞的冲动。“我相信我已经降低了屏障，以便用你希望的方式沟通。”  
  
“好吧，你已经做得很棒了。”Jim露出一个微笑。  
  
Spock试图用人类的方式回应笑容，却发现嘴唇抵制着。透过深色的幕布，主持人叫了他们的名字。Jim抓住Spock的手，将他带出舞台。第一道灯光几乎刺痛人眼。Spock做好舞蹈起始的姿态。身后，Jim的存在让他安心，就如Jim轻贴着他的脸庞。他让对方渗透进来，感觉那种至今已熟悉的能量流进血管，如同自己的血液一般。  
  
音乐霸占了Spock的思绪，让他集中在舞台和身旁的舞伴。他只感觉到Jim温暖的手指划下他的手臂，体温透过层层布料相互相融。他落脚及时，一步步配合着Jim。Jim带着鼓励的微笑，看起来非常轻松，动作流畅。  
  
Spock意识到他会想念他们的舞蹈，一旦这次表演结束，他们再不需要保持联系。Spock很快便会回到瓦肯，或者离开到星舰学院去。Spock将那些念头抛诸脑后，他们相互贴近，Jim腰间的一次推挤带出一片火花。  
  
时间过得太快，一曲终了。Jim拉着他的手，带到舞台中央。Spock跟随Jim的带领向欢呼的观众鞠躬。直到这时，今夜的重头戏告一段落，他才真正看向台下的人海。他立刻认出了早前遇到的那个安多利星人。Thelev。Spock不知这男人在艾奇克里夫度假村做什么，不知道他是否有意告诉Sarek他来过这。Spock垂下眼帘，忽然紧张起来。他们走下台时他松了口气，正要回到为他们准备的小更衣室。  
  
“你棒极了，”Jim说着解开他拘谨的正装外套，脱下来，手伸向Spock的衣领。“谢了。”他看起来好像还想说什么，可在开口之前，有人敲了敲门。  
  
主持人走进来。“你听到外面的声音么？”他问。“他们还想看。你们手上还有别的曲子么？我会给你们加价。”  
  
Jim看向Spock。Spock明白金钱的重要性，特别是对Jim，于是微微点了点头。  
  
“你确定？可我们……”  
  
Spock对主持人说。“如果你能给我们2.5分钟时间准备，我们能够满足你的要求。”  
  
主持人举起双手示意，拇指上翘。“太棒了！你想要什么曲子？”  
  
“Tu Voz？”Jim问。  
  
“没问题。”主持人消失在门外，顺手关门。  
  
Jim转头看Spock。“我希望你有计划因为据我所知，我没教过你莎莎。”  
  
Spock从没主动与任何人进行心灵链接，更别说人类，但他知道流程。“有个方法，”他说，“但你得让我进入你的心。”Spock活动一下手指，试图阻止手的颤抖。  
  
“你不是已经那么做了？算是？”Jim看向Spock的手。  
  
“这不一样。你会感觉到我在你脑海中。我们通常不会这样做。”他把指尖贴在Jim脸颊，注意到皮肤下精致的骨骼。  
  
“不过你是个叛逆者，”Jim说。“我就知道你是。我得做什么？”  
  
Spock深吸几口气镇静自己。如果不是已经稍微习惯于Jim传来的情感洪流，他大概会被其冲垮。“你必须在脑海里教我。要迅速。我们没有太多时间。一旦你完成整套舞步，我会结束融合，但会继续降低屏蔽以便跳舞时更容易沟通。明白么？”  
  
Jim张开嘴看着他。“你确定这样做没问题？这要你付出很多。”  
  
Spock有些感动Jim察觉到自己的需要。“我没事的。”他说，可事实上他并不确定。  
  
“好吧。小心点。”  
  
可Spock已经进入了Jim的头脑，同时意识到自己的父亲绝不会赞许。瓦肯人从不与他人亲密接触，而他们只认识了七个地球日之久。他们从不跳人类的舞蹈。从不随意相碰。他们不与外来者谈论瓦肯的传统和风俗，甚至相互也缄口不言。事实上，Spock来到地球后打破了大量陈规。  
  
在Jim的心里，他感觉到一股温暖的爱意，在整个童年里除了母亲之外他从未在任何人身上遇到过。他感到舒适，被接纳。Jim脑海里的Jim抓住Spock的手，将他摆成舞蹈开始的姿势，在他耳边说着指示。舞蹈的节奏很快，而且没有任何音乐。Jim尽其所能地高效，即便渴望着停留，Spock能感觉到。  
  
他们分开，Jim猛地喘气。  
  
“你还好么？”Spock问，伸出手，又缩回，不确定对方是否欢迎自己的碰触。  
  
“我可从来没干过 _那个_ ，”Jim说着对Spock露出一个笑。“怪怪的。”有些颤抖地，他穿上外套。  
  
Spock沉默而羞愧地站着，试图压抑住情绪不受其影响。他能听到父亲的声音在回荡： _这怪他人类的那半……_ 在他父亲眼里，这解释了Spock所做的一切错事。  
  
“你真的就那样全部学会了？”Jim问。  
  
“我记住了舞步，但我对你刚提到的歌曲并不熟悉。”  
  
Jim把下唇含进嘴里，咬着。“嗯。有点像做爱，就是穿着衣服。”  
  
“那么，我就得依赖想象力了，”Spock飞快地说，转头打开门。  
  
“等等，真的？”Jim快步跟上Spock。“我没听错你刚刚说的吧？”  
  
可他们已经来到了幕布后。主持人看到他们，立刻站出去开始介绍。  
  
再次回到台上，他们交换一个眼神，惊人地默契。Spock保持自控，但几乎耗尽全力。即便通过心灵融合，他记得了整个套路，可舞蹈的节奏与意义对他都是陌生的，Jim的比喻也对他的实践毫无便利。Jim沉稳地抓着他的手。他感觉像是将脉搏传到了Spock身上，就如他的心跳一般，比音乐更加准确地带领着他。  
  
Jim的指尖滑过他手掌，以一种和曼波非常不同的方式。那碰触让他一阵战栗，但接触那头Jim的存在，既沉稳又强大。  
  
这首歌，就如之前的一样，是Spock不懂的语言。他得记得结束后询问Jim歌词的意义。  
  
就如Jim看透了Spock的心，他低声说，“我不知道你的声音为何能照亮我，让我蛊惑。”Jim停下来，思考着。“你的声音在我心里，被我困住。”  
  
他们相互分开，进入双手的环节，Spock高度意识到Jim的手指在手上的舞动。情感淹没了他，激烈而无法言说，却与夜幕降临时他躺在床上所感受到的类似，当他想起Jim的眼睫在脸颊投下的那抹阴影。指尖，掌心，手，腰，他们的每个部分和谐地碰撞着。  
  
当歌曲的最后一个音节落下，Spock喘不过气来。舞蹈动作本身并不难，跟情感生物的近距离接触却让他筋疲力尽。谢幕后，他们离开舞台，全靠Jim紧抓着他的手Spock才没有跌倒。  
  
“Spock？”Jim撑着他。  
  
“我会恢复的。你不该碰触我。”  
  
Jim放手。Spock一只手撑在墙上，找回平衡。他努力重新升起屏蔽，控制住自己混乱的内心。Jim在他身旁徘徊者，一脸担忧。  
  
“我还不像我族一些长者那样熟练精神控制。我道歉。”  
  
“别道歉。我逼你的。”  
  
他们慢慢走回更衣室，Spock立刻跌坐在椅子上。Jim给他递来一杯水，Spock感激地喝下。  
  
主持人从敞开的门外走入，对Jim说。“要给我你的卡么？我把信用转进去。”  
  
Jim从口袋找到钱包，掏出一张塑料卡，递给对方。  
  
“马上回来，”他说着，消失在门口。  
  
Jim蹲在Spock身旁，打量他的脸。“你需要点什么么？”  
  
“我好多了。假以时日，我对如此长时间接触的忍耐力会逐渐加强。”  
  
“好吧，”Jim轻声回答，继续看着Spock。  
  
这样审视的眼神让Spock有些动容。他感觉到Jim碰触他的欲望，想要提供安抚。多么神奇，一个物种的安抚对另一个来说却不然。他们都是类人生物，多方面都如此相似。宇宙的多样性是如此惊人。  
  
主持人回来，Jim拿回自己的卡。  
  
“他是瓦肯人么？”那人问道。  
  
“我们最好先走了，”Jim忽视了对方的问题。他把信用卡塞回钱包前挥手示意。“谢谢你的奖金。”  
  
“没事。他们通常不跳舞，对吧？之前从没看过。”  
  
Jim对那人露出一个警戒的笑，回头看Spock。“真的？”他轻松说道。  
  
Spock点头，站起身。他试图掩饰住任何不稳，不想再引起主持人的更多注意。  
  
“好吧，”那人说。“行吧，那么。”他目送他们离开。  
  
***  
  
坐在车上，Spock深深感到解脱，又混杂浓烈的悲伤。练习舞蹈的短暂一周里，他开始逐渐享受起对方的陪伴。  
  
“你看到观众里的那个安多利人么？”Spock问，生硬地脱下外套，在系好的安全带下扭动。  
  
“Thelev，”Jim说。“你担心么？”  
  
“如果他认识我父亲，也许会提起见到我，”Spock清醒地回答，盯着车窗外凝重的黑夜。他开始解开衬衫纽扣，决心在回家时不留下一丝痕迹。  
  
“对不起。你想怪我的话也行。”  
  
“不合逻辑。我会对自己的行为负责。”袖口有些难自己解，但他还是慢慢将其拉松了。然后又扭过身脱去上衣。  
  
Jim在黑暗中看向Spock。“我让你这么干的。我至少该给你点信用。”  
  
“我不需要它们。我已经从我们的交往中得到了快乐。”  
  
“我们的交往？”Jim大笑。  
  
Spock感觉到Jim看着他脱去休闲裤，抬起腰，将其拉下双腿。他寻找装着自己长裤的袋子。头痛一阵阵冲撞在太阳穴。在回到自己宁静的房间之前他无能为力，他需要冥想，控制自身的反应。Jim的存在就是刺激源，阻止Spock的精神回归平静。  
  
Jim轻敲方向盘，清了清喉咙。“你还会在这里留多久？”  
  
Spock停下动作看向他。一线光亮点燃了他半边脸。Spock渴望伸手去触碰他，想要读懂他声音里隐藏着的情感。他的渴望让他迷惑。他完全不习惯于渴望任何东西。他想要申请星舰。想来访地球。这都是符合逻辑的，不像到达地球后一直盘旋在脑海的这一次。  
  
“还有一周，”Spock回答，他的声音很平静，即便想到这有限的时间让他充满忧伤。  
  
“噢，”Jim应道，然后陷入沉默。  
  
Spock再次看向Jim的脸，不愿移开视线。他靠在椅背上，弓起身以便看得更清。他曾经读到过人类不喜欢被盯着看，有时会将眼神接触看作对抗的标志。然而，Jim却不大在意。  
  
“你刚刚说的，是真的么？我是说，你那不算女友的女友呢？”  
  
“你是指什么？”  
  
“你没跟她睡过？”  
  
Jim的问题对瓦肯文化来说是对私隐的极度侵犯，非常可能对于人类也是如此。Spock怀疑Jim是知道的，他只是故意忽视礼节。  
  
“这对你有何重要？”  
  
“不是——”Jim瞄了瞄Spock。“没什么重要。我只是好奇。”  
  
“这不是我们该谈论的话题。”  
  
“你对很多事都这么说。你什么事都不该谈论别人要怎么跟你找话题呢？”  
  
Spock转过身重新面向前方。然后看向右边的窗户。  
  
Jim叹气。“我又冒犯你了。”  
  
“你没有冒犯我。”  
  
“我只是想说如果你想做爱，你完全可以。忘了那个叫啥名字的。我认识很多好得多的女孩。我可以给你牵线。或者男人。我也认识一堆愿意跟你上床的男人。”  
  
Spock试图控制自己的语气。“我不希望和T’Pring做爱。我不希望和任何人。请不要再提这个话题。”谎言让他的头更痛起来。  
  
“好吧，”Jim喃喃。  
  
瓦肯人从不说谎。一定是他人类的一半，他想。随着车子继续夜行，两人沉默地坐着。  
  
***  
  
Jim把车停到Kellerman的度假村一个停车场，熄火，转身面向Spock。“你没生气吧？”  
  
“瓦肯人不会‘生气’，”Spock回答。  
  
“当然不会。可我觉得你有点。”  
  
Spock花了点时间整理思绪，决定忽视这种文化差异。他知道Jim无意冒犯，虽然他们二人都并非完全意识不到他所做的。“不，”Spock说。“我并不愤怒。”  
  
“很好，”Jim回答，把头靠在方向盘上，依然在夜幕中凝视Spock。“那，我想就这样了。”  
  
“的确，你不再需要我的帮助——”宁静的停车场忽然落下一架飞行器，打断了他。两人都探出头看到来的是谁。  
  
Sarek和另外两位大使，一个安多利人一个泰勒莱特人，走出飞行器。三人同时看向古董车。  
  
“噢不，”Jim说。  
  
“他看到我了。我必须离开。”压抑住翻涌在脑海的情绪，Spock打开车门，落地，带着最后的决心，金属闭合的声音。从仿佛是遥远的另一头，他听到Jim那边的车门也关上了。  
  
“Spock，”Sarek镇静地说。  
  
“父亲，我——”  
  
“是我的错，先生，”Jim说着向前一步。“你看，我遇上了点机械故障，Spock又很擅长修理。”  
  
大使盯着他们。  
  
Sarek终于开口。“也许我儿子头发上的是机油。真稀奇。”  
  
Spock抑制着去摸自己头发的冲动。那是他忘记抹去的，今晚唯一的残余。  
  
没等Jim再开口，Sarek对Spock说：“回到你房间。今晚不得再次离开。”他的视线落在Jim身上。  
  
没有扭头看，Spock也知道Jim脸上的表情。“是的，父亲。”他说，走上回房的路。他没有回头看Jim或者自己父亲。他的听觉捕捉到最后的对话。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”Sarek问。  
  
“James Tiberius Kirk，”Jim语气中毫无顺从。  
  
“James，你不得煽动我儿子再次出外。”  
  
犹豫了许久。然后，最终，“是的，先生。”  
  
Spock的喉咙收紧了，接着几乎是跑完剩下的路程，摸到那扇熟悉的门，比他感觉中更轻柔地打开，然后关在身后。  
  
***  
  
  
把自己关在浴室后，第一件事便是脱掉衣服。他意识到自己还穿着Jim的白色打底衫。他最先借用的衣物，忘了归还。健忘并不是他的习惯；他无法解释这次疏忽。在水浴中，他往头上涂满那种味道奇异的香皂，直到把Jim涂上去的物质全部洗去。  
  
水浴在瓦肯上非常罕见，第一次见到时，Spock也曾不愿尝试，现在却倍感舒适。慢慢地，他的头痛逐渐消散。温暖的水流从水龙头稳定地喷射下来。Spock站在那里很长时间，擦洗着手臂。那姿势让他想起前几天Jim的动作，他们游泳的时候。Spock又做了一次那动作，回忆着。  
  
蒸汽开始烧灼他的肺，可他依然不愿放弃浴室里创造的小小缩影。他闭上眼睛回想起父亲的话： _不得再次离开_ 。Spock还小时，Sarek常常向Amanda抱怨她儿子的肆无忌惮，说他总是毫无交待便自己消失。Spock充满好奇，他总爱独自郊游，甚至从小小年纪。他无心带来任何伤害，所以感觉父亲的约束是不合逻辑的。  
  
他现在正是如此。  
  
他想到地球领略这个世界，也希望接触上面的生命，见他父亲多年前见过的人。Sarek，比其他任何人，都应该理解这点。他自己娶了一个地球人。  
  
Spock逆时针关上水龙头，切断水源。他站在那好一会，听着水滴落在洁白的浴室地板上。接着他打开玻璃门走出。  
  
水池上方的镜子布满了蒸汽。Spock伸手去擦，却又立刻模糊起来。他任由浴室的门敞开，让一些温暖的水汽跑进房间，然后用毛巾擦干净镜子，腾出一个看得到自己脸庞的空间。他深色的头发贴着头颅和前额。莫名地，他伸手向后梳，试图重现Jim制造的那个形象。让他看起来恍若他人。拾起梳子，他将头发梳理整齐。可他依然觉得，自己看起来不一样了。  
  
用干燥的毛巾擦干全身，小心搓揉脚趾之间。他从未对自己的身体倾注太多心思，现在却发现自己仔细打量起来，看着毛巾擦过时腿毛被翻过来，过了一会又弹回原位。生殖器疲软地垂在他双腿间，与人类无异。他伸出手指触摸上面的暗色毛发，忽然感到其极度的敏感。他感觉到性器回应他的接触，接着继续往下摸索，到阴囊脆弱的皮肤。除了洗浴，他鲜少触碰自己。而即便在之前，他的探索已经比什么都要好奇。而现在，他感觉不仅是好奇了。  
  
对瓦肯人而言，性爱是鲜少提及的话题。Pon farr基本是为男女做好准备，以面对七年一次，忽如其来偶尔甚至是粗暴的交配期。从此Spock可以判断，瓦肯人在pon farr之前鲜少进行性交，不过在结合之后也许会定期进行。Spock的第一次pon farr大概不会在近几年来临，不过，就如他母亲所说，“带着人类的血统你永远没法确定。”  
  
对于人类，性行为看似通常发生得极早也频繁得多，如果社会学文献的描述正确的话。Spock与Jim早前的交谈似乎也支持这个论点。  
  
对自己的思考感到羞愧，Spock停止了手上的摸索，迅速擦干全身，回到房间从行李箱找出干净的睡衣。一旦穿好，他立刻开始整理房间和浴室，放下Jim的衣物，打消洗衣服的念头，爬到床上。  
  
听到敲门声时，他几乎保持不住镇静。  
  
“进来，”Spock坐起身。  
  
门开了，Sarek安静地踏入，随手关上。“Spock，”他开口，Spock知道又是一顿教训。  
  
Sarek面无表情的站着，手交叠在后。“我知道事实证明你与T’Pring的结合并不相配，但这并不是另找他人的借口。”  
  
Spock坐得笔直。“你明知在瓦肯上我难以营建友谊，也要禁止我在这里交友？”  
  
“和人类的友谊并无法帮助你在瓦肯科学院立足。在这一方面，我没能以身作则。我的职责便是与人类交流，认识他们。可你不然。”  
  
Spock试着控制自己的气愤。“我非常尊重地表示这说法目光狭隘。”他无法不透露感情地说下去。  
  
“Stonn已经遣返回瓦肯了，”Sarek拒绝回应Spock的断言。“不消再考虑他。”  
  
“他从来不在我考虑范围，父亲，”Spock实话实说。  
  
“如果他们足够相合，他就是忧虑。从明天开始，你必须努力修补与T’Pring的关系。她也同样。”  
  
“父亲——”  
  
Sarek打断了他。“你认为我不仁，但并非如此。”他用柔和一些的口吻说下去。“你必须尽全力遵从习俗，以及为过去的行为负责。在此之后，若与T’Pring之间的关系依然无法修补，问题会在相应的时间解决。言尽于此。”Sarek握住把手，没有等待Spock的回答。  
  
父亲离开后，Spock躺会床上。时候已晚，可他一心焦躁，无心睡眠。他的头还在疼，带着一种钝痛的鼓动。他考虑是否冥想，却听见隔壁房间传来令人分神的交谈声，他母亲的声音起起落落，Sarek则一贯地平稳。Amanda正为某事气愤。若他留心，Spock能隐约辨认出谈话内容，可他抗拒着。毫无疑问，他们在谈论他；他是能让他们长期争执的极少话题之一。  
  
他关上了灯。  
  
从敞开的窗户，他能听到夜空中那现已熟识的乐音。他没预料到自己会如此喜欢地球。这里湿润而充满了匪夷所思的生物，他却感到着迷而非抵触。  
  
他坐起身走向窗口。幕布把外面的世界挡在窗外，但就如玻璃一样，它也能从底端拉开。Spock按下阀门，幕布很快收起，大大敞开。Spock把头伸到夜幕中，深吸口气。  
  
顷刻之后，他回到房间，任由窗户开着。毫无缘由地，他忽然想见Jim。他在黑暗中寻找自己的衣物。衣着整齐后，他坐在床上穿鞋，然后尴尬地跨出窗口，期间刮伤了手臂。他父母不大可能进入他房间。他们应该以为他睡了。他伸手关上幕布，放低轻质的窗框，直至几乎闭合。  
  
***  
  
Spock走到Jim门前时，他能听见屋里传出宁静的乐音。他犹豫了，不确定自己是否欢迎出现在这里。他正站在门口犹豫着是否敲门，门却开了。  
  
“嘿，”Jim说。“我就觉得听到了什么。”  
  
Spock一言不发。他不知道该说什么。他来此毫无目的，也无从解释。  
  
Jim看了看他身后，说，“你想进来么？”他后退一步。“有点乱。抱歉。“  
  
Spock跨过门槛走进房间。地上堆着一堆衣服。Jim一头湿发，似乎也刚刚洗过澡。他只穿着长裤，上身裸露。Jim在他身后关上门，然后靠门而立。Spock转身看向他。他们就那么对视了好久，直到Jim笑起来。  
  
“你想喝点啥么？你大概不喝酒吧？来杯水？”  
  
“清水吧，感激不尽，”Spock这才意识到自己的口渴。  
  
Jim走过房间，在浴室装了一杯清水。Spock一饮而尽，这是瓦肯上接过别人递来的水时的风俗。  
  
“我也猜到你渴了。还想要么？”  
  
“并无必要。”Spock将空杯子放在桌上。  
  
他们又相对无言。  
  
“你愿意跟我跳舞么？”Spock忽然问。  
  
Jim脸上露出一丝笑容。“我以为你永远不会问呢。”  
  
Jim走向前，张开双手。Spock迎上去，仿佛一块归位的拼图。他们没有跳曼波，而是像初遇那次一样，Spock跟着Leonard找到员工室那天。Spock感觉到一阵升起屏障的冲动，却压制住了，继续敞开胸怀迎接舞伴传来的情感：快意，喜悦，犹豫，和渴望。Spock直到那瞬间才读懂后者。他之前不能理解。Jim的手扶在他腰上，Spock的手搭在他肩膀，手指抚摸着赤裸的皮肤。另外的双手交叠。  
  
即便Spock不能通感Jim的情绪，他眼神的意义也已一览无遗。这让他一阵激灵。从没有人用这样的眼神看过他。  
  
唱机的音乐和他们这周听过的伴奏都不一样，那么平静温柔，歌手低声吟唱着， _你明天还会爱我么？_  
  
“这首歌来源何处？”Spock问道，让Jim把他拉近。  
  
他们的身体贴在一起，Jim的手心下滑，按住Spock的臀部。  
  
“很老了。1960年。”  
  
“你喜欢那个年代的很多事物，”Spock指出，让指尖描绘着Jim手臂肌肉的曲线。他不需要确认对方的允许；他能感受到Jim心中传来的回应。  
  
“你喜欢么？”Jim贴在Spock耳旁低声问。  
  
Spock感觉一道电流从他的耳尖一直掠过腰椎直达性器，他从未对他人的声音如此反应。他感到呼吸困难。舞步变成了两具身体的轻微摇摆。Jim的手隔着上衣拂过Spock后背。  
  
“它，”明明刚刚才喝过水，Spock却感觉喉咙干涩。“和瓦肯音乐不同。”  
  
“有时间你能给我弹点么？”Jim的唇贴在Spock耳边。  
  
“我没带我的 lytherette。”在通常情况下，Spock都能一心多用，可这不是通常情况。他几乎无法专心移动脚步。他的身体从未感受过如此强烈的快感。这样简单的动作怎会带来如此空前的回应？他不能理解自己的反应。  
  
Jim的手继续下滑，摩挲着Spock的臀瓣。嘴唇贴在Spock耳朵上面。“ lytherette是什么？”  
  
Spock被Jim握着的那只手动起来，手指想用瓦肯的方式与Jim碰触。“类似琵琶，或者竖琴。”他拉开距离看着Jim的脸。然后将交缠的双手移到两人之间。他分开两只手掌，伸出食指去碰Jim的，描绘其边缘，然后指腹，下滑到与中指相连的缝隙。Jim看着他们的手，稍微张开嘴唇。舔舐起来。  
  
“Spock。”  
  
Spock缩回手，充满了犹豫。他完全不知如何继续。他甚至不知道，真的，他们正在继续着什么——他只有一个模糊的念头。他对礼节以及何为适当一无所知，虽然Jim并没有表露任何负面情绪。  
  
Jim忽然双手捧住Spock的脸，嘴唇贴在Spock的上面，温暖而湿润。Spock后退一步，一脸惊愕。他读到过人类接吻，却没想过尝试。更没预料到那会是什么感觉。  
  
Jim疑惑地看着他。“你不喜欢，恩？”  
  
“只是出于意料，”Spock说着，重新靠上前去亲密接触。这一次，他做好了心理准备，迎接Jim柔软的嘴唇，热意浸透了他的感官，传达着陌生的信号，烧灼他的神经。和其他物品一样，Jim的触感也是迷人的，充满了能量和动感。当他把舌头伸到Spock嘴里，Spock愣了一会才开始回应，不过紧接着两人的舌尖便纠缠起来，完全震惊于这个平常被他忽略的器官的敏感。  
  
在这些新感官的笼罩下，Spock隐约感受到脑中的鼓动。强度似乎加剧了，但还不至于疼痛，只是稍显不适。他将其忽略。Jim的手伸到他衫下，摩挲他后背的皮肤。对于这辈子都鲜少被接触的他，这种接触的亲密与漫长几乎让他感觉回到刚落地这颗新的星球那天，陌生而又不愿停止。事实上，他渴望更多。他感觉双膝一软，但Jim抱紧了他，令他不至倒下。  
  
“床，”Jim在Spock耳边说，然后把耳垂含到嘴里轻咬。  
  
Spock找不到话语，任Jim带领着他。他们倒在床上。Spock的皮肤发痒。他抓住Jim的手，再次放回衣服底下。Jim的嘴贴着他，手抚摸着他，一切的感觉都如此美妙。他的身体完全不收掌控。这和他到访地球之前的所有存在都截然不同。那一瞬间他觉得自己也许不该让自控降到接近于零的程度。瓦肯人培养精神自律是有原因的。  
  
Jim卷起Spock的上衣，几乎本能地，Spock坐起身让Jim将其拉过头顶。他们终于赤诚相对，肌肤相亲，发出那么高的热度，让房间几乎感觉回到瓦肯，干燥得一点即燃。隐约中，Spock意识到自己身体的陌生反应：立起的乳头，充血的性器，硬挺着，困在长裤中，心跳与奔跑中一般迅速，呼吸紊乱而粗浅，以及之前从未从口中发出过的声音。脑中的压力已经变成疼痛，与Spock的脉搏相同节奏跳动着。他几乎无法辨清传来的快感和疼痛。  
  
Jim的情感同样冲撞着Spock，与其他的一切一同循环。在他脑中如雷贯耳。没有心灵融合，Spock无法读到Jim的切实想法，但那情欲和渴望贯穿了他，无法停止地狂奔。那种爱意，以及Spock开始辨认出代表着Jim本质的暖流。那股纯粹的欲求，尖锐而激烈。  
  
一只手隔着裤子揉搓他的臀瓣，然后向前，按揉刚刚硬起的器官。忽然，衣物的束缚感觉无法忍受。Spock撕扯着裤腰，将其拉下时几乎撑破接缝。裤子被他的鞋子绊住，但他很快把两者都解决了，踢落在脚边。他转头，发现Jim轻易脱掉自己的长裤。透过脑中涌动的激流，Spock还是注意到Jim内裤前方的鼓起，他之前也见过Jim这样的变化，在湖边那次。然后，他性器的轮廓变得清晰起来，却没有要求Spock去试探。Spock想要接近它，想触碰，却不知道如何，也不知道该做什么。一切都是陌生的，房间明亮而刺眼。  
  
“嘿，”Jim躲开Spock忽如其来的亲吻。“你还好么？刚刚那可不是好声音。”  
  
Spock脑内一阵绞痛。他发现自己竭尽全力才能发声。“我不知道。我从未遇到过这种疼痛。”  
  
“该死，”Jim说。“先试着放松，好吧？我去找骨头。”他马上消失了。  
  
隆隆的声响降下去，房间似乎昏暗起来。Spock紧紧闭着眼，双手抱头。他蜷缩在床上，努力控制全身。他发现自己甚至无法找回最基本的自控。他也许昏迷了一阵——他不确定——但下一个知觉便是脖子上的刺痛，然后是注射器的声响。  
  
他的意识依旧模糊，但开始察觉到声音。  
  
“尖耳怪物的诡异生理。我在算你走运。”  
  
“他会没事么？”  
  
“过度刺激，我猜是。那见鬼的通感。和其他压力搅在一起，你可给自己找了杯危险的鸡尾酒。”  
  
Spock深吸口气张开眼。  
  
“嘿醒醒，阳光男孩。”Leonard的脸俯视Spock，充满怒气却带着关怀。“好点没？”  
  
Spock点头，脑中的感觉让他畏缩一下。  
  
Leonard身后，Jim一脸担忧地站着。“所以……我不能碰他？”  
  
Leonard站直身。“让他喘口气吧。我觉得他只是需要休息。他这个星期都没事，不是么？你一直都有……触摸他。”  
  
“啊……”Jim揉了揉脸。“不像这样。我是说……”  
  
“好，好了。别给我细节。我觉得你们俩能搞定。瓦肯人还是能做爱的，你知道。而且我知道这一位是大杂烩，所以他父亲跟人类做了也没事。你要到奇怪的地方尝鲜，就得做好出乎意料的准备，就这样。现在，如果你不介意，我还在玩高筹码扑克呢。”Leonard最后小心地看了Spock一眼，好像认为他的情况稳定了。然后捡起扔在地上的医药包。  
  
Jim依然站在床边，双臂紧紧抱在胸前。明显他跑去叫Leonard时甚至衣服也顾不及套，因为他还只穿着内裤。他的勃起已经软了下去，就如Spock的一样。  
  
“对不起，”他说。“我不知道。你应该告诉我你头痛。”  
  
Spock舔了舔嘴唇。感到口干。  
  
“你想喝点水么？”Jim皱起眉头。  
  
Spock点头，试着坐起身，可房间一阵天旋地转。他听到Jim打开浴室的水龙头。很快他端着水杯走回来。Spock感激地接过，饮尽。Jim坐在床上，小心保持着距离。  
  
“我相信是我的错。我没有对自己的头脑进行充分自律。我让自己失了控制。”他把杯子递给Jim，对方将其放在地上。  
  
“我能为你做什么么？”  
  
“那并无必要。”除了脑内稍微的嗡嗡作响，以及对光线有些敏感，Spock感觉与平常无异。Leonard给他注射的药物很有效。  
  
“你想我送你回房么？”  
  
“不，”Spock意识到自己想留下。那种激烈的情欲已经离开了身体，可是失去Jim的陪伴不是个舒心的念头。“我能留在这么？”  
  
“当然了。”Jim还是很担心。  
  
“我忽然困了。”Spock躺回床上，找到一个舒适的姿势。他从未感觉如此困乏。床显得那么柔软。  
  
“你想躺到被子下面去么？你会着凉的。”Jim站起来翻开坐着的被单和毛毯。“到这边来。”  
  
Spock抬起腰，挪过去。那动作让他头昏脑涨。Jim给他盖上毛毯，贴着脖子攥紧。Jim躬下身的场景让他安心。  
  
“我就坐在旁边的椅子上，好么？如果你需要什么。”Jim捡起地上的长裤。  
  
“我想你和我一起睡。”Spock再次，不确定人类的风俗。他父母，他知道，有时会同床，但经常分开。他猜想也许和他刚刚的经历有关。  
  
Jim坐回床上，打量Spock。“你觉得那样好么？我是说……”  
  
“人类不会一起睡么？”  
  
“会。我想和你睡，可我不想伤害你。”  
  
“Leonard注射的药物缓解了我的症状。你的存在让我感到舒心。”Spock看着Jim做了决定。  
  
“好吧，”他说，放开手里的长裤。“可你得答应有什么事就告诉我。”  
  
“这可以接受。”  
  
Jim关上灯。Spock感觉到他爬上床，拉开自己身旁的毛毯。头顶上方，天花板映着星光。  
  
“是你把它放在这的吗？”Spock问道。  
  
“如果到外面去你就会看到这个星空。那是夏季能看到的星座。”  
  
“非常准确的图像。”  
  
“星星带着平静的力量。我总是对它们充满好奇。那里有什么。”  
  
Spock伸出手臂，放在毛毯上，在黑暗中寻找Jim的手掌。  
  
“嘿，”Jim惊讶的叫声。  
  
“我并未感到不适，”Spock说。他的头脑在睡意笼罩下一片沉寂。他用手指摸索Jim的，享受那手势带来的轻轻战栗。  
  
“那是瓦肯的手势？”  
  
“亲吻，”Spock回答。  
  
“噢。”Jim开始模仿，回应Spock手指的动作。然后他让两人手指交叠，将交缠的手放到口中。他含住Spock的拇指，用舌头打转。  
  
Spock唇边漏出细小的响声。就如传过他全身的细小电流。让全身喜悦地轻颤。  
  
“如果你明天感觉好点了，我就对你的阴茎如法炮制，”Jim说，轻轻用牙咬下。  
  
“我的……？”Spock的声音弱下去，Jim吸吮起他的整个拇指，用舌头舔弄着。“噢，”他说，理解了那个词的意思。  
  
最后一次轻弹，Jim吐出Spock的拇指，将他们的手放回毛毯上。  
  
“我期待着，”Spock说，然后闭上双眼，被疲惫所淹没。

***  
  
当外界重回Spock的意识，他发觉自己紧抱着一具温暖的身体。确切地说，他的前身紧贴Jim的后背，交缠的手臂蜷在Jim胸前。Jim的脖子，长着细卷的毛发，就在Spock的嘴边，让他想侧过去亲吻发线下面的皮肤。他全身洋溢着一种奇怪的热意，然后意识到自己的性器勃起着。他从未在这样的状况下醒来。  
  
“嗯，”Jim困倦地轻哼，贴着Spock转身，把两人的手拉得更紧。  
  
Spock脑内的轻哼忽然加剧成刺耳的蜂鸣。他让下体贴紧Jim的臀部，感觉那接触稍微缓解了席卷他全身的的急切。  
  
Jim似乎一下清醒过来。“Spock？”他用睡意浓浓的嗓音叫道。然后：“该死。”他马上放开Spock的手臂，近似恐慌地翻身下床。打量着Spock。“你还好么？”  
  
Spock只注意到一件他觉得最重要的事：Jim也勃起着，性器的形状透过浅色的内裤清晰可见。其他的想法似乎都渺茫起来。  
  
“你不好，”Jim说。“你绝对有问题。我要去找骨头。该死，我就知道不该和你一起睡。妈的。”他开始套上长裤。  
  
Spock不知道自己着了什么魔，可他忽然从床上窜起，抓住Jim，把他压回床垫上。他整个身体都热得发烧，烫得生痛。他需要什么。他需要触碰对方。他渴望Jim的双手。全身的接触安抚了他的渴求，他把脸埋在Jim的颈窝，深吸口气，不知道该如何继续。他双手滑过Jim双臂，身侧，一连串的感情充斥了他：疑惑，情欲，担心，暖意。他一只手毫无效率地拉扯那条长裤，试图将其剥离。  
  
“Spock，你确定我们该干这个么？不是说我不想，只是——”  
  
Spock喉咙发出细微的声响。他抬起头看向Jim的脸。一只手轻抚他的脸颊。蓝色的双眼打量着他，充满了惊愕和愉悦。  
  
“跟你做爱真让人迷惑。”Jim伸手到两人之间，隔着内裤抓住Spock的性器。“不过挺好的。”  
  
“继续，”Spock乞求，为自己的无法自控而羞愧。  
  
“如果等下要光着膀子去找骨头，我也会觉得有点难堪，”Jim笑着说。“不过我对你的问题有点思路了。先把这些都脱掉。”  
  
Spock从Jim身上滚下来。抬起腰，脱下内裤，意识到身旁的Jim也在做一样的动作。  
  
“过来。”  
  
他们的身体终于再次汇合。那热意穿透了Spock，让他血管中奇异的狂躁愈演愈烈。他的下体不受控制地贴住Jim摩擦起来。一只温暖的手抓住他的性器，带来一连串反应，最后化为一股热流涌动，喷溅出来。重归平静。  
  
“好点了？”Jim问，灼热的气息喷在Spock脸庞。  
  
随着理智的回归，Spock思考着过去几分钟的行为。他的举止令人极端无法接受。他完全是袭击了Jim，甚至无法用pon farr作为借口。可是，通过他们的接触，他只感觉到欢愉，好奇和宽慰。“我不知道自己被什么蒙蔽了，”Spock承认。“瓦肯人通常并不会感受如此强烈的欲望。”  
  
“地球上，我们把这称作饥渴。我猜你昨晚头痛有部分也是因为这个。我们没能尽快处理。你感觉怎样？”  
  
Spock小心从Jim身上挪开，躺在他身侧。“改善不少。我感觉不到疼痛。我伤到你了么？”  
  
Jim稍微翻身让自己面向Spock侧躺着。“不，我没事。除了也有点饥渴。”  
  
Spock看见Jim的性器还硬着。沾染着Spock猜测是自己激烈的高潮的产物。Spock在研究时便了解他们的生理结构和效用都极为相似，可这么近距离看着Jim性起却又是完全不同的感受。Spock无法从那红润，圆滑的龟头上移开视线，以及那回缩的包皮。  
  
“想帮把手么？”Jim的手指包住柱身，上下套弄起来。  
  
“会是我的荣幸，”Spock说。一只手拉住他的，带到相应的位置。Spock掌间，人类的皮肤感觉如此奇异，和Jim身体其他部分的皮肤质感全不相同——更柔软，也相当光滑。Spock笨拙地试着套弄起来。  
  
“你不用这么温柔的。来。”Jim的手包住Spock的，示意他合适的力道。“对。”  
  
Spock发现注意力都被自己眼前的画面吸引。他从未想象过如此场景。就算他想象过，也无法描绘得如此生动而强烈。他不可能预想到Jim急促的呼吸和轻柔的呻吟，他全身贴紧Spock的方式，他们交缠的双腿。  
  
人类的用词，也是丰富多样的，Spock发现到。Jim平常便舌绽莲花，在激情的浪涛下变得更富创造力了。  
  
“妈的。我爱你的手。还有你的阴茎。我爱你的阴茎。”这话语都夹杂在粘腻的亲吻里，他忽然轻咬Spock的耳朵，没有带来疼痛，却制造出一种直冲Spock生殖器的官感。Jim开始用力在Spock拳中冲刺，直到温暖的液体布满了他们的小腹和Spock的手。  
  
Spock感觉到Jim的情欲和释放的冲击对他有些过度刺激。他闭上眼，放开Jim软下的性器。他深吸几口气，得以重新控制住心神，同时镇静全身。他半勃的性器开始疲软下去。  
  
一根粗糙的手指划过他下巴。“你还好么？”  
  
Spock睁开眼看向面前的脸。“我……”再一次地，他发现自己无法理清混乱的思绪。  
  
Jim笑起来，温柔地亲吻他。“作为一个瓦肯人，你真不怎么瓦肯。”  
  
“我父亲会说这是因为我人类的血统。他用此作为我诸多行为的解释。”  
  
“所以……”Jim思索着，眼神上下打量Spock全身。“你上半身是瓦肯，下半身是人类？”  
  
“这样解释我的生理并不合逻辑。”Spock明白Jim只是在开玩笑。即便如此，血液还是涌上了脸颊和耳尖。  
  
“性感美人，”Jim低喃，又靠过去亲起Spock来。“我们可以在床上窝一整天。”  
  
“现在什么时间？”Spock忽然想起父亲前一晚的命令。他不应该和Jim待在一起。  
  
Jim瞄了瞄房间另一头。“八点？”  
  
Spock心跳加速。“我得走。我忘了时间。”他踉跄地下床，从地上的杂物里寻找自己的衣物。他变得极端反常地不整洁。  
  
“性爱就是这样。搞乱你的脑子。”  
  
Spock停下来，好奇地看着Jim。“我没有读到任何相关文献。”  
  
Jim大笑。“我是说——没事。”  
  
“你又在开玩笑。”  
  
从床上坐起来，Jim说。“恩。我想你脑子里是有点人类基因。”  
  
“我不排除这个可能，不过证据表明，你前一个玩笑更确切些。”Spock套上内裤，说道。  
  
***  
  
Spock回屋吃早餐时，困惑地发现Sarek也在。过去一周他的早晨都挤满了外交早餐会和各种会议。Spock便一直自由安排，或是陪伴自己的母亲。看到父亲之后，Spock边走边小心藏起心中透出的任何欢乐。利用起童年时在瓦肯上学到的全部技巧。即便如此，他在对面坐下后，Sarek和Amanda还是小声议论了起来。他饥饿的眼神盯着餐桌中央那盆水果。  
  
“三十一分钟前我们去叫你时你并不在房间。”Sarek一派严肃的表情。  
  
Amanda却不。  
  
Spock开口，可还没发出声音，Amanda就插了进来代他回答：“Spock最近都很早去寻找标本。”  
  
Sarek对Amanda扭过头。“Spock不能为自己发言么？”他们前一晚的讨论似乎并未解决问题。“怠慢，不严格遵守时间，不可靠，表现松懈，这在瓦肯科学院都是不可容忍的。”他刺骨地评价Spock。“得到学院录取不代表可以一直就读。我对我的儿子期望更高。”  
  
“放过他吧，”Amanda生硬地说。然后她的语气软下来，稍许碰触Sarek的手。“他不是孩子了。”  
  
“那么他就得有成人的样子。”Sarek用餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
  
Amanda恳求地看着Sarek。  
  
“好吧，”他说。“我们迟些再谈论他的毫无规矩。”  
  
一位年长的安多利人走近他们桌。“Sarek，我必须同你相谈。”  
  
“飞行器修好了么？”Sarek推开盘子，忽然庄重起来。  
  
安多利人的触须愤怒地颤抖。“看起来是有人故意毁坏。维修时间会比预想要长。今天无法到达城里我们负责的区域了。”  
  
Sarek深吸口气盯着前面空出的白色桌布。“我们必须开始调查，解决问题，不得延误。”  
  
“同意，”安多利人说。  
  
Sarek站起，向Amanda伸出两根手指。她短促地用自己的相迎。Sarek干脆地将椅子推回原位贴在桌旁，跟着离去，没发一言，也没看Spock一眼。母子二人看着Sarek走远，接着Amanda的注意力回到儿子身上。  
  
“Spock。”她的声音轻柔，带着恳切。“他本意是好的。他只想你成为最好。”  
  
“明白，”Spock回答，注意到母亲的审视。T’Pring一家只坐在三桌之外，Spock觉察到他们也，看着他。  
  
“你今天看起来不一样了。”  
  
Spock全身一僵。他匆忙离开时忽略了哪方面仪容么？他对镜子检查过。看不出自己所做的留下了任何痕迹。  
  
“开心了。”  
  
“母亲。”  
  
“我知道。你和你父亲都觉得自己深藏不露，可在我眼里你们就像敞开的书。”她笑得欢畅。  
  
“有趣的剖析，”Spock试图控制脸部不露出任何表情。他不再对面前的水果感到饥饿。他所做的一切，他违反的守则，这沉重感终于犹如泰山压顶。他一直忽视了自己种族的祖训。他无法直视Amanda的眼睛。  
  
“你知道，”Amanda说下去，“我决定嫁给你父亲时，我父母都强烈反对。他们说我会后悔背井离乡。他们说这段婚姻不会圆满因为我们太过不同。”  
  
“你最近经常提到与父亲之间的关系。你过去从不这样做。”他不知母亲对他和Jim的关系知道多少。他没有做到应有的缜密。可她面上毫无批判。  
  
“别让他给你压力。他会爱你的，即便你违背他的期许。”Amanda轻拍Spock的手，这个姿势在瓦肯上让Spock难堪，在地球上却显得可以接受。  
  
“我以为瓦肯人不会爱，”Spock说。  
  
“事实大相径庭。瓦肯人的感受颇深。他们只是表达方式与人类不同。”  
  
这两个星球差异如此悬殊。他几乎希望自己没来过地球。在瓦肯上他曾知道对错。地球上，事情却模糊不清。“到底何为正确？”Spock问。“我在瓦肯上抚养长大，可我不是瓦肯人。瓦肯人不认我为同类。即便我认为自己应尽力达到族人的期许。”  
  
“你父亲也许一直用瓦肯方式抚养你，我却不然。也许是我的错。也许是我给你的生活带来困难。”  
  
“你并未给我带来困难。是缺乏自制让我自食其果。”  
  
“Spock！”Amanda斥道。“你带着一半人类血统。这是不可改变的事实。你的降临是两人相爱的结晶。我们费尽心思才得到你。”  
  
“我的存在不合逻辑。的确，我偶尔也感到迷惑，”Spock僵硬地说。  
  
“我知道。我很抱歉。”  
  
“这是个困境。”  
  
“我确信你会找到答案的，”Amanda说。“只要记得，复杂的谜题鲜少有简单答案。”  
  
“我会谨记你的建议。”  
  
Amanda站起。“我到湖边去读书。如果你一个人待闷了，可以来找我。”她对他露出一个奇怪的笑容。“晚餐见。”  
  
Spock等到Amanda消失在视线中，立刻舍下毫无兴趣的食物，离开主楼，全然没有注意自己路过T’Pring所在的一桌。  
  
他正准备踏上回到小屋的路，便听见T’Pring的声音在身后响起。  
  
“Spock！”  
  
Spock停下脚步，等她跟上。他怀疑自己知道她要说什么。“并不是我告诉你父母你和Stonn的关系，”他迅速说道。  
  
“我知道，”T’Pring说。“但依然因为你才变得紧要。”  
  
“对我们的结合我毫无发言权，”Spock指出，“也无法立刻将其断绝。”  
  
“并没有所谓结合。”  
  
“那不是我的错。”  
  
Spock以为T’Pring还会为消散的缔合而责怪他，但他没有说穿。“我父母要求我们继续交往，可我们是否应有共识——”  
  
“同意，”T’Pring打断。  
  
“非常好。那么，就这么定了。”  
  
“就这么定了。”  
  
没有再看她一眼，Spock继续先前的路途，回到自己房间。过了一分钟，他才从这交锋中回神。  
  
为了尽快赶回来进早餐，他只匆忙穿了衣服，没有洗澡也没有更换，只梳好头发，洗脸，检查外表是否有任何蛛丝马迹。与父母同席而坐时，他努力不让心神转移到没法立刻抹去的，胸前和腹部的残存证据。  
  
走回房的路上思索着，他感觉一阵羞耻和渴望。已结合的瓦肯人不会与伴侣外其他人发生性行为。即便Spock感觉自己和T’Pring的情况非同寻常，他也知道自己违背了传统。对他们的失败结合，他只能找到一个解释：他基因不纯。也许他的人类血统令他无法完全结合，即便幼年时替他和T’Pring链接的治疗师曾说Spock的精神应该足以保持这个联系。  
  
Spock知道尚未结合的个体并不如此，会在相识的人中寻求潜在配偶。不知为何，他忽然想到。他不仅表现得如同尚未结合的人，他还没有遵从创造不完全心灵链接的流程。再进一步说，他对人类习俗并非一无所知——Jim不会成为他永久的配偶。这种瓦肯的结合历程有违人类天性。Spock的作为完全是人类化的，不经结合不考虑延续性地进行性交。  
  
他提醒自己，他的母亲是人类，可她与父亲建立了永久链接。Spock不知道如何结论。  
  
回到房中，他脱去衣服踏入浴室。洗去今晨所有证据时，他感觉全身灼烫。他无法抑制地回忆起Jim的爱抚，接着开始抚摸自己，想象那人类的手在皮肤之上。是软弱和缺乏自控让他的思路继续发散。那个早晨的记忆持续往他身体传送热量，直到他的生殖器硬挺起来。  
  
Spock关上水龙头，靠在墙上，迫使自己的头脑根除每一点欲望的痕迹。那用尽了他全部心力。一分钟后，他感觉自如了些。他的勃起已然消失，身体也凉下去。他擦干全身穿上干净衣物。整理好收藏箱，他离开房间，准备一天都待在林子里。也许一日的沉思会为他的问题带来答案。  
  
***  
  
树林中，Spock集中心力辨认，收集，分类各种草本植物，包括干草——香草（草香碗蕨），他之前捕捉到的那种神秘气味的来源。可即便他的头脑有严格的自制以分类思维，James T. Kirk依然是比眼前的植物有趣得多的对象。这不仅因为他们的性交经历，更因为Jim的头脑充满了Spock向往的创新和灵巧。他从未遇过这样的人。  
  
也正因为此，他发现自己又走上了通往员工室的熟悉道路。他不知道自己想寻找什么，虽然逻辑的假设是Jim会希望继续那天早晨的活动。Spock在人类性交及感情关系的研究如此表明。意识到自己行为的潜在后果，Spock还是继续前行。他忍不住。他已失去自控。  
  
当到达那栋摇摇欲坠的小屋，他发现Leonard和Jim正在舞厅下着棋。Jim先抬头看向他，他向来表情丰富的脸，立刻因为快乐而亮了起来。  
  
“嘿，我不知道你会回来。”  
  
Leonard叹气。“他当然会回来，你个白痴。瞎的都看得出他连耳朵尖都对你神魂颠倒了。”他站起身，抓起自己的医用三录仪。“来，让我看看你。你昨晚真是一塌糊涂。”  
  
Spock乖乖走上前，瞄了一眼Jim，对方微笑着，然后扭过头，脸红了一片。  
  
“心跳有点快，不过我大概能猜到怎么回事。其他看起来都挺正常。虽然神知道对你来说怎么才算正常。一半这个，一半那个的。一个乡村医师能拿你怎么办？只能靠猜了。还有，如果你想知道，他没病，奇了个怪吧。”Leonard用拇指示意Jim。  
  
“没病？”Spock问。  
  
“性病。老天在上，你可是瓦肯人，你都不想这些的？好吧，我猜昨晚你要担心的也够多了。”他警告地看了Jim一眼。“现在，别把他推下悬崖了。”  
  
“骨头。”  
  
“其发生的几率是百分之0.0001，”Spock对Leonard的逻辑感到迷惑。  
  
Leonard笑了，摇摇头放下三录仪。“我不知道你看上他什么，”他喃喃，重新回到棋盘。“好吧，继续。让我安静思考一下下一步。”  
  
Jim站起来，Spock审视着棋局。Leonard正处下风。Jim的形势非常好。  
  
“我建议走皇后，”Spock説。  
  
Leonard看向棋盘。“皇后？从后面——”忽然间，他的战术清晰起来。“阿。”他笑了。“你等着，”他食指指向Jim，威胁道。  
  
Jim抓住Spock的手。“我过会再找你，骨头。你可以到时再狠狠虐我。”  
  
Leonard心不在焉地挥手，注意力全在棋局。  
  
“我们走，”Jim对Spock説。  
  
在Jim手掌的触碰下，Spock紧紧维持住心灵屏障，努力不让Jim的情感流入。等他们到了室外，绕往建筑另一面，Jim犹豫地回头看着他。  
  
“你后悔么？”  
  
Spock再次被Jim探测他心理的能力所惊叹。与Spock在瓦肯受到的教育矛盾，人类其实异常敏锐。“后悔并不确切，”Spock説。“我的行为违背了瓦肯风俗。我对此感到动摇。”  
  
“这很正常，”Jim説。“那，你大概不想去我房间了。”  
  
“你希望继续今早的进程，我的假设正确么？”Spock停下脚步。  
  
Jim放开Spock的手插到裤袋里。“我疯了才会不想吧。”  
  
“你觉得我‘疯了’么？”Spock问。  
  
“不。只是不一样。”  
  
他们沉默了，站在潇潇落叶中。  
  
“你去收集标本了，”最后，Jim説道，眼神落在Spock肩膀挂着的收集箱。  
  
“我的尝试并未成功，由于心神不在，”Spock承认。  
  
“我不知道瓦肯人也会分心。”  
  
“他们不会。”Spock双手抱着收藏箱。如此靠近Jim让他很难维持自己的屏障。他极度渴望将其落下，用心灵感受Jim的存在。  
  
Jim不知该说什么。“我们可以去走走，”他终于建议道。  
  
Spock不喜欢Jim脸上露出的伤心。“那会是合意的，”Spock回答，立刻感到对方松了口气。  
  
他们走向度假村边缘山腰上的树林，步调相仿，并肩而行。天气十分暖和，地球的阳光洒下来，给树木，叶片和草地都涂上一层金黄。  
  
“这是什么？”Jim伸手去摸一片低垂的叶子，从枝条上扯下。“桦木？”  
  
“颤杨。”Spock纠正。“枝条很类似，叶片却大不相同。”  
  
“我一直喜欢这树，不过不知道叫什么。”  
  
“的确，我也感到这种树林非常吸引。它们在瓦肯上非常稀有。”  
  
“一定和亚利桑那之类的地方一样。”Jim扭动手里的杨树叶脉。  
  
“这个地方冬天是什么模样？”Spock问。  
  
“我觉得你不会喜欢。很冷。冷到，零下。通常都下鹅毛大雪。”Jim把手伸向Spock，无声地询问。  
  
Spock伸出手去，喜悦透过温暖的手掌向他传来。他无法否认，自己想要与Jim更亲密接触。可这种冲动被他同样强烈的自我约束所阻挡。  
  
“月亮出来了，”Jim用空余的手示意树梢的蓝天。  
  
的确，一轮银月，清晰可见。Jim用仿佛是向往的眼神，凝视着。  
  
“我还小的时候。曾经想过也许记录都错了。我想或者我爸其实还在外面的什么地方。我会假装飞到太空，然后发现他困在了哪个星球。”Jim沉默下来。“真蠢，我猜。我什么都不懂。”  
  
Spock能想象到那个孤独的孩子，让他产生了共鸣。  
  
“长大一点之后，每个人都说，‘噢，你会和你爸一样加入星舰么？他真是个英雄。’”  
  
那种失落的悲痛渗过Spock不小心打开的屏障。这仿佛是他的弱点所在：让Jim进入他心里。他没有试图斩断这种接触，因为知道Jim会觉察。  
  
Spock活动起Jim握住的手，纤长的手指上下抚摸对方粗壮的。他们停下脚步，站在林间小道，Jim回应他的动作。没人开口说话。只有指尖在言语，描绘着线条，相互熟悉。Spock能感觉到Jim指尖的硬茧，构成指纹的浅浅凹凸。一个指节印着一条深刻的疤痕，过往受伤的明证。  
  
他们就那样站了几分钟。当Jim的手指划过Spock掌心，轻扭手腕，一阵电流仿佛在他皮肤上带出火星。  
  
“这种接触对你产生刺激，”Spock注意到Jim微微张开的嘴，加速的呼吸，以及从心里传来的欲火。  
  
“比我想象中要强。”他看着Spock的脸。“对你来说也一样。”  
  
Spock点头。  
  
“那人类的亲吻呢？你喜欢么？”  
  
“是的。它令人兴奋。”  
  
“真有趣，”Jim用指尖在Spock手腕打圈，花了好几分钟徘徊在内侧的筋络，溜进Spock的袖口。  
  
“为什么你觉得有趣？”Spock有些摇晃，在Jim掌心画着圈。  
  
“因为其他瓦肯人不这么做，对吧？我从来没见过瓦肯人亲嘴。你见过你父母这样么？”Jim把握住了什么，一个问题的关键。他心神一震。  
  
“没有，”Spock对这个事实感到迷惑。他从未考虑此事。  
  
“可你妈妈是人类。你不觉得如果哪个瓦肯亲过嘴，也就会是你爸了么？”  
  
Spock努力集中精力，却感到困难。他们手上的接触，的确是，在刺激着他。“他们只用手指亲吻，”Spock肯定地回答，不知Jim的想法指向何处。  
  
Jim的脸上满满的胜利表情。“你是特别的。你就算一辈子活在瓦肯上，却还是喜欢人类的一切。那是基因里的怪异。没有其他解释。你明白我想说的么？”  
  
Spock明白。他收回与Jim接触的手，试图整理思绪。“我成长过程中并不被同胞接纳。”  
  
Jim点头。“这样。我不意外。”他好像忽然伤感起来。“我想说的是既然你和别人都不一样，就不需要用瓦肯或者人类什么的的标准束缚自己。你应该自己做决定。”  
  
“你的话与我母亲的惊人相似。我相信你的逻辑是合理的。”  
  
“从一个瓦肯人的嘴里说出来，可真是受宠若惊。”  
  
他们相对而立，没有接触，四目相接。  
  
“听着，如果你不想，我不会把你拉上床，可如果你只是觉得自己违背了什么瓦肯习俗，或者为哪个根本不在乎你的妹子守身如玉……”Jim似乎不确定要怎么说下去。“这没道理。”  
  
Spock靠前去，拉近两人的距离。当他的唇贴上Jim的，热意淹没了他，伴随着对方无法控制的松懈，欢愉，欲望，和甜蜜。Jim把Spock搂紧，双臂环在他身后，把头靠在Spock肩膀。Spock模仿他的动作，回应Jim的姿势。他们保持那个姿势，站了很久很久。  
  
当Jim开始轻吮Spock脖子上柔软的皮肤，Spock因情欲而颤抖。  
  
“我想我愿意回到你的房间，”他说。  
  
***  
  
回过神来，Spock已经浑身赤裸地躺在Jim床上。失去对周围环境的意识一点也不像他，可他实在对从树林走回小屋的路途毫无记忆。他也不记得脱了衣服。在正常情况下，Spock会对这种失控感到……警戒。可是Jim正跪在Spock腿间，歪着头好像在研究什么重要文献。首先接触的是嘴唇，然后是舌头，舔舐他的勃起，陌生的触感带来尖锐的吸气。他从没想象过……他的头跌落在枕头上，闭上双眼。  
  
“你经常这样做么？”他努力开口。  
  
“嗯，”Jim唯一的回应。  
  
那声音制造的震动在他早已火热的皮肤带出奇特感官。Jim将Spock的性器完全含入，晃动头部，吞吐柱身。同时，他的舌头也没停下，在皮肤上增添压力，或是舔弄Spock从未觉察的高敏区域。他的高潮迅速得如同Shi‘khar夏日罕见的暴雨。  
  
过后Jim俯视着他，体重几乎没有压在Spock身上，舌头伸进他嘴里。Spock抓住Jim的后背，感觉像要滑下陡峭的悬崖，一头冲向底下的宽阔平原。过了一会他回应起来，身体开始重归平静。  
  
“你，”Jim喃喃，就只说了这个词。他扭着腰，勃起在Spock腹部轻轻摩擦。  
  
“你得教我，”Spock説。  
  
Jim笑起来，他的脸离得那么近。“唔。你想怎么做都行。”他又亲吻起Spock来。“我不觉得需要给你指示。你看起来挺会自学的。”  
  
“那我便尝试利用自己的观察罢，”Spock说着把Jim推倒在床。好一会，他就坐在Jim身旁那么看着。  
  
Jim也看回来，手指轻触自己的阴囊。Spock心神领会，伸手放在那温暖，柔软的皮肤上。他试探性地摸索，感受皮肤下暗藏的球体的滑动。他记得抚摸自己的那个部位，那种快感。他捧起阴囊，轻轻拉动。左手在大腿和阴囊的缝隙摩挲，接着往后。Jim张开双腿，给Spock更多接触空间。通过接触，他能感受到Jim的快感，和愈燃愈烈的渴望。  
  
想到要回应Jim给自己做过的事情让他感到紧张，仿佛远超了Spock的历练，可他从不为困难所退缩。现在也没这个打算。他用指腹划过Jim的，贴在小腹的性器。根部卷曲的毛发比Spock的要淡一些，可依然是暗色的，向周围延伸，随着向上逐渐变浅。  
  
Jim眼帘半阖地看着他，牙齿咬住下唇，呼吸沉重。他双手握拳撑在床上，Spock意识到，是在试图保持自控。他没有想过人类也能为此努力。情欲贯穿了他，犹如直接来自Jim的身体。Spock换个姿势以更好地保持平衡，然后握住Jim的勃起，低下头去。  
  
舌尖的触感令他惊讶，虽然也不应意外。那皮肤光滑而平整，虽然看上去如此坚硬，Jim的龟头却十分柔软，因Spock嘴唇的挤压而下陷。咸涩。还有其他味道。Spock闭上眼睛让舌头去感受，描绘突出的筋脉， 龟头底下的凸起。Spock调查过的解剖图无法表达这样的热度和能量，这种味道，以及Jim的反应——他发出的声音，腰部颤动的韵律。  
  
Spock回忆着Jim对他所做的动作，嘴唇吞吐着柱身，把Jim的性器完全含住，让其顶到自己喉咙，调整速度以配合手掌和嘴唇感受到的那具身体传来的急切。  
  
“我要射了，”Jim喃喃，手掌摸到Spock的头顶。  
  
一股液体喷射到Spock嘴里，他条件反射地抬头，接住了一些，其他都落在Jim的腹部和胸前。Spock抬手伸向嘴边，好奇地吞下去。那味道……并不寻常。不好不坏。有点涩。  
  
“抱歉，”Jim説。“应该提前警告你的。”  
  
“我不明白。”Spock已经重新勃起。他不确定其成因是自己的情欲，亦或是Jim的。  
  
“大多数人不喜欢吞下去。”  
  
“我以后应该警告你么？”Spock问，凝视面前光滑的皮肤，和Jim疲软的性器。无论情绪控制与否，瓦肯人并不对美丽免疫。Spock从眼前的人身上感到愉悦。  
  
“我不是大多数人，”Jim説。  
  
Spock对这个形容有些迷惑，剖析着它的含义。他想自己能明白。  
  
“你能把那递我么？”Jim问，指向一盒纸巾。  
  
Jim用纸巾擦净皮肤时忽然显得害羞起来。“你感觉还好么？”他抬头看向Spock，问。  
  
“更准确的形容应该是……”Spock犹豫了。事实上，他不知如何形容自己的现状。  
  
“好还是坏？”  
  
“好，”Spock确认，卧倒在Jim身旁。他们那样躺了几分钟，无声地休憩。  
  
“Spock？”  
  
Spock贴着枕头转过身，直视Jim。  
  
“你会留下么？”  
  
“我给你要离开的印象么？”  
  
Jim没有回答，只是一只手抚摸Spock赤裸的腰部。  
  
“我能询问一个私人问题么？”  
  
“你想问什么都可以。”  
  
Spock不是妒忌，只是好奇。“四个月前，我本打算探访，因此来到你的房间，但你似乎正与一个安多利女性进行交谈。”  
  
Jim放开Spock，翻身仰躺。  
  
“你为何感到羞愧？“  
  
“我没有。我是说——”Jim揉了揉脸。“你得明白，我基本上每年夏天都得赚够钱支持一年的生活。这些女人来这里，她们很有钱，也喜欢我……”他有点犹豫地停下。没有看向Spock。  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
“第一次的时候我也不。这个女人找上我，我就顺着她。直到后来我才看到那信用卡。我猜大概是什么潜规则。她们总是会留那个。”  
  
“你不享受她们的陪伴？”Spock打量Jim的脸，试图理解他的感受。  
  
Jim终于对上Spock的注视。“我不介意。但我更喜欢你的。”  
  
“我并不付费。”  
  
“想都别想！”Jim激动地说。几秒后，他又说：“这会让你不高兴么？”  
  
“那会是不合逻辑的。”  
  
“Myla那天来的时候，我满脑子都是你，所以没法做下去。”  
  
Jim正试图表达什么。Spock不知道具体为何，也不知该如何回应。  
  
“我不想一辈子困在这里，这样而已。”  
  
“我相信你不会。”  
  
Jim脸上露出一个高深莫测的表情。“你当然不。”他伸出一根手指抚摸Spock的脸庞，然后滑到Spock的脖子，胸膛，拇指擦过一边乳头。  
  
Spock换了个姿势，趴躺着，手肘撑起上身，更近距离地研究眼前的人类。  
  
“什么？”Jim问。  
  
“我对我们之间的不同感到惊叹。”Spock意识到自己半勃的性器散发的热度。他贴着床单调整姿势，一只手摸上Jim的眼眉，指尖描绘眉弓的曲线。“你眉毛的形状很特别。”  
  
“在这里，并不特别。只是你那样觉得而已。”  
  
Spock挑起自己一边眉毛。“这合乎逻辑。那我假设，我的眉毛对你来说也是如此？”  
  
“我爱它们。”  
  
“可这个，”Spock说着，手指移到Jim的嘴唇，“即便对于人类，也并不寻常。”他穿过Jim的嘴唇触摸他的牙齿下排。它们之间的缝隙看起来并不平常。他肯定自己没有在瓦肯上见过。  
  
Jim舔过他的手指，触动Spock深处的某条神经。Spock再次贴着床单扭动起来，热度积累着。  
  
“瓦肯人的手都是这么敏感么？”Jim歪过头抓过更多的指尖。咬下。  
  
Spock急喘一声。“是的。”他挣扎着控制自己。“人类对应的部位是什么？”  
  
“嗯，”Jim含着Spock的手指轻哼，思考着，然后放开。“我猜因人而异吧。”  
  
“你的手似乎也很敏感，”Spock指出。  
  
“对，还有耳朵，也许，”Jim说着，伸手扯了扯一边耳垂。  
  
“我们显著差异的另一个部位。”Spock用濡湿的手指描绘Jim耳尖粉色的轮廓。像只细小而精致的动物。Spock贴上去，亲吻耳廓。回忆Jim如何咬自己的耳朵，模仿对方的动作，然后温柔吮吸。  
  
Jim闭上眼呻吟起来。  
  
继续把注意力倾注在Jim耳朵的同时，Spock够向Jim的一只手，然后他们的手指又开始了几乎是熟悉的舞蹈，随传来的情感浪潮而相互摩擦。Jim，Spock发现，又开始兴奋起来。  
  
“妈的，”Jim轻声叫道，转过头去亲吻Spock，嘴唇热情而渴望。  
  
他们的心跳和呼吸都愈加急促。双手分开，到处游移。Spock一条腿伸到Jim双腿间，下体挤压对方腰间，汲取自己渴求的接触。  
  
“真好奇我们一天能做多少次。”  
  
“依照我的推测四次应该会是可行的。第五次的可能性是百分之六十二，考虑到譬如休息时间和进食等变量。自然，我们还可能会遇上打断，比如你必须去工作，而我得与父母共进晚餐。”  
  
Jim又亲了他。“别理父母。”他从Spock下方抽身，一只手按住对方脊背。“别动。”  
  
Spock遵照指令趴在床上，脸侧贴在枕头上。他看着Jim爬过床尾，双手推动他的大腿，示意他张开双腿。他顺从地调整姿势，好奇Jim的意图。  
  
他没有费力扭头去看，却感觉到Jim强壮的双手撑开他的臀瓣，轻轻摩挲中间的缝隙。他猛吸口气。  
  
“还好么？”Jim忽然冒头问道，体重压在Spock背上。“你介意我碰你这里么？”  
  
“为什么会？”  
  
“不是每个人一开始都喜欢。”  
  
“我向你保证，如果你做了我不喜欢的事情我一定会通知你。”  
  
“你当然会，”Jim笑着说，又消失在眼帘。手指回到之前的位置。  
  
Spock闭上双眼，专注于Jim碰触他的感觉，轻得不能再轻的力道，几乎是挠痒。  
  
Jim牙齿咬下一边臀瓣的柔软皮肤，让他发出细小的低吟。不消看他也知道Jim在笑。他的舌头安抚刚刚咬过的部位。再咬一口。添上舌头。Spock弓起腰，渴望更多。他已无法控制自己的呼吸。Jim的舌头来到他的骨头时，他全身一震。Jim用双手将他撑开，挤压，舔舐，把舌头伸到他从来，从来未曾被碰触的地方。Spock无法抑制地贴着床单扭动，苦闷的勃起渴求着摩擦。  
  
在比较理智的层面，他本应指出Jim所做的事的卫生隐患。他本应建议做点别的，可一切理智早已在Jim的舌头碰到他的一刻烟消云散，他只想要更多，更多。他想敞开自己，让Jim为所欲为。  
  
“嘘，”Jim看见Spock想要伸手去抚慰自己时叫道。“先别。”他把Spock的手按会床上。  
  
接着濡湿的手指贴上他的穴口，试探性地按下，挤压他敏感的皮肤。  
  
“痛就说，”Jim说着在Spock背上印下一个吻，手指继续它们的探索。  
  
Spock非常清楚地感受到其中一根手指进入了他。那感觉有些不适，却不算疼痛。随着手指不断深入，Spock的所有神经都绷断了。他的读物的确解释了两个男人性交的基本原理，可文章并未指出他身体的这个部分和他最通常被碰触的手指一样敏感。无法维持不动，Spock在床单上蠕动着，脸埋在枕头里。Jim手指温柔的按压带出无法想象的刺激，他整个体内都在蜂鸣。另一根手指加进来，扩展他的甬道，让Spock不禁撑起身来。他感觉到Jim在体内的动作。他的渴望找不到言语形容。他的身体不知该做什么，如何回应。他只知道自己不想结束这一切。他盲目地寻找自己的性器，却被Jim再次按住。他的手指按到Spock深处的某地，那碰触点燃了所有感官，直到高潮击中了Spock，带着意料不到的冲击。  
  
他瘫软在床，大口喘气。  
  
Jim压上来，躺在他身上，亲吻他的耳尖。“妈的，你好火辣，”Jim低语，身体缓缓地蹭动。  
  
Spock张开眼。“我弄脏了你的床单。”  
  
“能再看到刚刚的画面我愿意洗十次床单。”他吸吮Spock脖子的皮肤。  
  
Jim的勃起贴在Spock股沟。他好奇Jim是否会如文章形容的那样进入他。在阅读中，他本不明白为何人类会沉迷于这样的活动，现在却不再抵触这个念头。Jim的手指给他带来这样的快感。可Jim已经从Spock身上滚下去，躺在他身旁。他抓住Spock的手，按在自己的勃起上。Spock用双腿纠缠住对方，拉近自己，加快手上的动作。Jim咬住Spock的肩膀射出来。  
  
他们依偎在一齐，一动不动，大概半分钟。然后两人的手找到对方，十指相扣。  
  
“为什么你不进入我？你不喜欢那种做法么？”Spock问。  
  
Jim撑起上身俯视Spock的脸。“你知道我喜欢你什么么？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
Jim大笑。“我喜欢你直言不讳。”他亲吻Spock的耳朵。“人们通常不会马上那么做。那感觉有点，更加，私人，我猜。你想我干你那儿？”他手指后划，在他穴口画圈。  
  
“是的，”Spock如实回答，感到困倦。  
  
“嗯，那我会的。”Jim亲吻Spock后颈，躺倒在他身旁。  
  
好几个小时内他们再没醒过。   
  
***  
  


当Spock与父母再见，已是晚餐时分。Kellerman先生与Sarek和Amanda同席而坐，正进行严肃的交谈。Spock自己坐下，努力不引起任何注意。Amanda的眉头紧锁，对Spock投来担忧的目光。他疑问地挑起眉毛，对方却没有开声。  
  
Kellerman先生低声对Sarek说着什么，僵硬地向前倾。“这必须是内部人员。保安会检查每一个进门的人。 我们的一位宾客看见他昨晚出现在车旁。我不想过早结论，可他早有前科——我们都知道他总对自己的车子修修补补。我相信他便是罪魁祸首。”  
  
Spock的心跳加快。他们说的只有一个可能。  
  
“这真令人遗憾，”Sarek感叹。  
  
“我也不想告发他。我一直以为他是个好孩子，过去他所做的。”Kellerman先生摇头。“我非常抱歉您因此错过了会议。”  
  
“抱歉，”Spock打断。“您是在说James Kirk么？”  
  
Kellerman先生似乎这才注意到Spock。“你认识他？”  
  
Spock稍微点头。“他为何被指控？”  
  
“蓄意毁坏飞行器耽误代表们今日的会议，”Kellerman先生回答。  
  
“他对此行为有何动机？”Spock问道。  
  
Kellerman先生耸肩。  
  
Sarek回答：“存在反对势力阻止柯利丹星人加入联邦。”  
  
Spock忽然在座椅上坐得极直。“而您怀疑Jim因为目击者举报看见他出现在停车场？”  
  
Kellerman点头，脸上充满遗憾。  
  
“你们要找的作案者并非James Kirk，”Spock确定地陈述。  
  
Sarek，Amanda和Kellerman先生都对Spock投来疑惑的目光。  
  
“你如何如此确定？”Kellerman先生问。  
  
“我能证明他整晚的所在。我从夜晚11:32至今早8:05都和他一起。他从未离开我的视线超过五分钟，而在那段时间里，Leonard McCoy与他一起。”Spock很清楚自己的宣言的后果，可若Spock不坦白，Jim面临的后果会更甚。  
  
Sarek尖锐地吸气，虽然大多数人都不会发觉。他很快重拾镇静。Amanda盯着自己的大腿，脸上表情高深莫测。  
  
“我昨夜要求你留在房间，”Sarek説。  
  
Spock稳住自身，回答道。“是的，父亲，可我违背了您。”  
  
Kellerman先生摇头。“那在埃奇克利夫呢？其中一个代表的车也在那被毁了，而Jim在那里表演。”他对Spock说道：“你与他一起么？”  
  
“是的。我是他表演的舞伴，”Spock回答。“您也许有兴趣知道我们向埃奇克利夫进发时，在路上碰到Thelev。他显得相当焦虑。过后，在会场里，我在观众席见到他。我没有进一步证据证明他与此事相关，但为周全起见，调查他的所在会是谨慎之举。”  
  
“Thelev？”Sarek説。“一个安多利人破坏柯利丹加入联邦的意图是有违逻辑的，考虑到这对安多利有利无害。”  
  
“犯罪嫌少合乎逻辑。”  
  
“哼，”Kellerman揉着下巴说。“你知道，我会调查Thelev的事，不过无论如何：Kirk不应该和宾客扯上关系。我告诉过他，说过一千次。这是最后通牒了。我要解雇他。”  
  
Sarek的眉毛稍微挑动。“的确，他对我儿行为不轨。”  
  
愤怒涌上Spock心头。“父亲，你是否想过也许是我扇动了这段关系？”他转向Kellerman先生，“错不在他。”  
  
Kellerman先生摇头。“抱歉了，孩子。”他从座椅上站起身，身上的西装疲惫而起皱，仿佛当日的压力在上面碾过。他挥了挥手道别，走过餐厅。  
  
Spock扭头看向父亲。“是谁向Kellerman先生告发其看见James Kirk在停车场？”  
  
“这与你无关，”Sarek説。  
  
***  
  
晚餐后Jim没有出现在舞厅，Spock知道Kellerman先生已兑现自己的承诺。Spock在降临的夜幕中慢慢走回他的房间，地球上各种现在已经变得熟悉的声响安抚着他：蝉和蟋蟀，叶缝的清风。远处传来的音乐和人声，却让空气中充满了伤感。Jim不在那喧嚣之中，那群舞者里。  
  
不清楚人类对逆境的反应，他不确定自己该去找Jim，或是留在自己房间。房里显得安静而空旷，与Jim的房间那么不同，那里充满星光，书本，以及属于其主人的气息。  
  
Spock想起他还没洗涤Jim的衣物。它们叠好放置在梳妆柜上。Spock舍不得去洗，因为上面残存着Jim的气味。不消说，从他人的气味中获得快意是人类的特点之一。他在瓦肯从未有此经历。他拾起叠好的衣物，脸埋在上面呼吸那气味。比之前淡了许多，但还在，混杂着自己的。他想，应该把它们归还。  
  
***  
  
Spock敲门时没人应声。他把耳朵贴在门上，能听见Jim在里面的响动。两种冲动在他心里斗争——留Jim一人，他似乎需要一些个人空间；或是再次尝试以免Jim只是误认了门外的是别人。  
  
“Jim，”他叫道。“是Spock。”  
  
脚步声向门口靠近，门接着打开。Jim背光站着，头发蓬松，发出愤怒和不悦。然而，看到Spock，却让他的气场柔软下来。“嘿，”他说。“还好是你。”他后退一步让Spock走进。  
  
“我不确定自己的出现是否受欢迎，”Spock说着，看Jim关上身后的门。  
  
温暖的手臂圈住他。“你把衣服带回来了。”虽然这么说着，可Jim似乎更在意亲吻Spock的脖子。  
  
Spock很容易便兴奋起来，现在他的身体已经对此过程感到熟悉。阴囊的一阵刺激预示即将来临的勃起。没拿着衣服的那只手落到Jim的臀部，搓揉牛仔布下的肌肉。欲望让他晕眩，Spock努力组织自己的回答。他本想解释自己还没洗干净衣服，并且对这样归还它们感到抱歉。可说出口的却是，“它们闻起来像你。”  
  
“哼，你喜欢？”Jim贴着Spock的嘴问。  
  
“是的，”Spock轻声回应。  
  
“你可以留着。”Jim袭击了他，舌头伸进来，擦过Spock嘴里敏感的味蕾。  
  
透过他们的接触。Spock不但能感觉到Jim的情欲，还有Spock来临前他所处于的所有情绪。这一点充满了Spock的意识，让他对Jim做出具体回应。他拉开他们的拥抱。“晚餐时我没见到你。我只能猜测Kellerman结束了你的雇佣合同。事实如此么？”  
  
 Jim的态度瞬间变了。他放开Spock走到房间那头，心不在焉地挠着头发。“对。他告诉我你的事。我是说，你帮我澄清了另一件事的罪名。他知道瓦肯人不能说谎。”  
  
“那并不准确。他们可以说谎，只是极少这样做。我相信是T'Pring告诉他见到你在停车场。”Spock走到Jim身旁，对方盯着地面。“我只希望自己能预想到坦白的后果。我本可以采取另一种策略为你正名。”Spock把衣物放置在床，其上凌乱地摆放着行李箱和Jim的一些所有物。他坐在那废墟中。  
  
“别担心。”Jim坐到Spock身旁。“这就是我的人生。”  
  
Spock听过这个表达，却不明其含义。  
  
Jim肯定是看穿了他的疑惑。“我从来没法喘口气，就这个意思。人们要不对我期望过高，然后失望，或者期望过低，然后正好被我满足。”  
  
他们的膝盖贴在一起。Jim靠向Spock，两人的手臂和肩膀相接。  
  
“我认为你是有能力成就大作为的人，”Spock説。  
  
Jim点头，没看Spock。“好吧，”他说。“你和别人不同。”  
  
“我发现你是个非常独特的同伴。”  
  
Jim摩挲他们的手指。两人沉默地坐着。  
  
终于，Spock开口，“你可曾考虑入伍星舰？”  
  
一声不屑的大笑回应了他的建议。“不可能，”Jim説。  
  
“我不明白你的决定。你表现出高度机械适应性，对其他文化和星球的好奇，与不同人种交往的能力，还有激进的头脑。”  
  
Jim叹气。“我现在不想谈这个。好么？我们可以就……”他让自己躺倒在床，压在衣服和电脑上。然后拉倒Spock。  
  
Spock不想停止这个话题，不过按照策略，他相信自己的观点在暂时休止后会更有效。他将在以后再次提起。  
  
“这床看起来被堆满了，”Spock评价。  
  
Jim低嚎一声，坐起，一个忽然的手势，开始将所有物品毫不在意地扫下床。很快便一件不剩。他在面对目标时既激进又高效，Spock注意到。  
  
“来，”他一本满足地说。他的头落在床头一个枕头上，打了个响指。“过来，”他说。  
  
Spock脱去鞋，爬到Jim身边，跨过对方，安顿下来。他抬起头，手肘撑起上身。  
  
“我不想跟你道别，”Jim轻声说。  
  
Spock点头，表示理解。他低下头亲吻对方，比起激情更多是甜蜜。他能听见Jim的呼吸。说不清为何，可他喜欢那声音。他往下滑，直到脚趾深处床沿。然后把自己的耳朵贴在Jim胸膛，倾听心脏跳动的韵律。他的手指安抚着Jim赤裸的胸前，触碰其中一个粉色的乳头，享受裸露的皮肤上零星点缀着细短毛发的质感。游移着手掌，他描绘毛发的纹理直到其消失在牛仔裤中。Jim并未勃起，不过Spock知道自己能随意让对方如此反应，这是事实让他面上发烫。但是两人的身体都保持平静。Jim的手懒懒地隔着衬衣摩挲Spock脊背。  
  
“你会怎么做？”Spock问道。  
  
“我不知道。”Jim覆盖Spock的手掌。“也许，修车？我受够跳舞了。”  
  
“你对其十分擅长，但它并未发挥你的丰富才能。”  
  
 “而且我也不会找到舞伴。”一刻之后，Jim补充。“你知道，虽然她总是和我过不去，我还是有点想念Uhura。她从来不跟我扯淡。”  
  
“的确，十分可贵的品质。”  
  
“这就是为什么我喜欢你。好吧，原因之一。”  
  
Spock转过手掌索要亲吻，两根手指寻找着Jim的。Jim立刻回应，两人的手指交缠，贴合又分开，接着再次聚合。Jim单用一根食指轻轻抚摸Spock指缝，带出一串电流从Spock的手掌窜上手臂。手指到手掌，前后游走。Spock看着他们手掌的交合。  
  
“你可听过穴位按摩？”Jim问道。  
  
“中国一种古老的治疗方式。”  
  
“恩。”Jim放开Spock的手。“坐起来。”  
  
Jim调整坐姿，让Spock坐到他腿间，靠在他胸前。他从两旁伸手，双手抓住Spock一边手掌，开始用拇指按揉起来。  
  
Spock的反应几乎是即刻而又深入的。他感觉仿佛失去了视力。他滑到床上，仰躺着，扯开裤头，连着内裤一起脱下来。  
  
“上帝，该死，”他在耳鸣中听见Jim的声音。  
  
他坐起来把衣服拉过头顶，然后将Jim压在床单上。  
  
“好吧，这？真是棒呆了，”Jim大笑着，但接下来的话语都被Spock的嘴堵住了，舌头伸过去仔细探索。  
  
Jim解决掉自己的裤子，手忙脚乱地扭动，咕噜着在Spock的体重下挣扎。奇迹般地，他终于成功地全身赤裸，两人肌肤相亲。  
  
Spock在Jim脖子上的皮肤吸出一片深红，心中充满一种莫名的标记他的欲望。这是他们一起的最后一次。他不想Jim忘记他。他咬在右肩。这动作似乎让Jim感到愉悦，让他抽着气轻声低咒，向上挺动腰部在他们的勃起之间制造摩擦。Jim白皙，柔软的皮肤仿佛召唤着Spock，于是他再次咬下去，舔舐那个齿痕，为Jim腋下的毛发着迷。他亲吻那绺细发，那熟悉的气息。  
  
Jim把他带回胸前，然后两人再次双唇相接，带着舌头和牙齿。  
  
Spock还未完全敞开心扉，但以足够感知Jim心中的所有，包括那深刻而强烈的欲求，每秒俱增。那让Spock一阵颤抖。那不仅是肉体上的，虽然他并不清楚其源泉。  
  
“你到底需要什么？”Spock问，拉开足够距离凝视Jim的脸。  
  
Jim双眼湿润了，却没有眼泪。他摇摇头。“我不知道。”  
  
他们沉默着相互注视，努力寻找呼吸。犹豫着，Spock举起手贴在Jim脸上，做好手势，拇指抚过刚刚剃干净的皮肤。  
  
“让我看，”Spock説着，潜入了Jim的脑海。  
  
这体验与上次他在埃奇克利夫表演时利用融合来学习正确的舞步截然不同。这一次，Jim的思绪是混乱的，图像与念头交杂在一起——困在宇宙中一艘穿梭机里婴儿的哭叫；碾过泥地的古董车；车子坠落悬崖；男人的吼叫，红着脸，你一点用也没有！；学习报告卡；烂醉地在飞行器后座抚摸着同样醉酒的女孩；监狱牢房；三个男人挥舞着拳头的争吵场面；令人晕眩的蓝天；穿着星舰制服的年老妇人——Jim的母亲；鲁莽地跑过玉米地尖锐的叶片划破他脸上的皮肤，跌落在地盯着土里细小的沟壑。  
  
Spock停下来，试图安抚Jim的意识。  
  
Spock在和T'Pring跳舞；Jim越过Uhura的肩膀偷看；他们第一次跳舞时的碰触，Spock笨拙地舞动；接着到了水中，Spock透过Jim的眼看见自己，是他从未想过的模样，美丽，奇异，却容易相处。性感，Spock并不明白，却足以动容。  
  
他开始轻柔地抽离。  
  
在他身下，Jim发出细小的叫声，依然在大口喘气。Spock无法言语，也无法移动。他能同样感觉到Jim在他脑中，却不知Jim看到什么。  
  
他的体内，热度依然汹涌着。情欲只让他们的心灵更亲密。对Jim似乎也是一样。没有说话，他们开始贴近对方。Jim的手臂环在Spock后背，揉捏他的臀瓣，用手分开，一根手指下滑摩挲那柔软的穴口，摩擦，甜蜜的摩擦，和热度，他们双手在急切中相合。没过多久他们便双双射出，粘液粘在两人之间。  
  
Spock放开Jim滚到一旁。Jim把他拉近，亲吻起来。  
  
“这快得让我完全忘了要干你的宏伟计划。”Jim懒懒地笑，再次贴上他的嘴唇。  
  
“以我有限的经验，”他说，“我总结出你能够在一日内进行数次性行为。我确定在短暂调整后我们依然可以实施你的‘宏伟计划’，如果你希望如此。”  
  
“也许等到早上吧，”Jim的声音透出困倦。“今天是我试过最棒的性爱之一。”  
  
“你已经历过这些，”Spock仅仅陈述出事实。  
  
“对，可不是跟你。”Jim用指尖描绘Spock的唇线。“我看见你心里了——我想。”  
  
“是的。而我也看到了你的心。”  
  
“我感觉到你在。”  
  
Spock注意到Jim眼睛下方浅淡的纹路，就在颧骨上方，如星光。“你看见什么？”Spock完全沉浸在Jim的脑海，没有控制自己透露的画面和思绪。  
  
“瓦肯，也许是？诡异的建筑物，看起来像从云端长出的城堡。”  
  
“那是Shi’Kahr，我成长的地方。”  
  
“你总碰上打架，”Jim迷茫地说。  
  
“是的。其他人尽其所能挑衅我，而我无法总是维持自控。这方面我们是相似的，我想。”  
  
“对，”Jim笑起来。“可惜我们不能相互撑腰。”他打个哈欠翻过身，在地上摸索着。回来的时候手里拿着一盒纸巾。  
  
“你明天会去哪里？”Spock问，让Jim擦干净他的腹部。  
  
Jim把盒子扔到一旁。“我们能不谈这个么。我不想思考明天。”他亲了亲Spock，湿润却带着睡意。  
  
Spock按下心中的一阵气恼。他反对Jim坐拥如此广大的潜能却拒绝将其利用。也许Spock这方面与他父亲类似。同时，他也懂得。他亦不愿思考明天。明天便是他与Jim分离之日，此一别便是一生。  
  
***  
  
Spock迎着第一缕阳光醒来。立刻回忆起自己的所在。Jim滚到了床的另一边，不过Spock依然能感觉到他的体温，听到他的呼吸。他抬起头看着Jim的睡颜。他表情放松，棕色的睫毛贴着皮肤颤动，双唇微张。  
  
静静地，不想吵醒Jim，Spock爬下床，光着身子走向浴室。早晨的空气清凉，他抱紧双臂。他从不是赖床的人——那感觉是浪费时间——可Spock还是承认爬回床上躺在Jim身边的主意非常诱人。  
  
Spock小解完，看向沐浴器。考虑了一阵，把热水器调到最高温，等待水热起来，然后踏进去。  
  
香皂的味道让他想起Jim，虽然这只是那独特味道中的元素之一。正当他弯下身擦洗双脚，听见浴室的的门开启又关闭的声音。他无法看穿雾气朦胧的玻璃，却听见马桶的冲水声和其他零碎声响。的确，人类对私隐的认知与瓦肯相差甚远，可Spock并不感到介意。Jim的出现令人感觉不像是侵入，而是Spock想念的什么回到身边。  
  
“嘿，”Spock听见玻璃那头传来。“我能进去么？”  
  
Spock推动玻璃门，打开一条缝。Jim打着瞌睡的笑容迎面而来。  
  
“你总是这么早起床么？”Jim问，踏入沐浴间，关上身后的门。  
  
Spock还没来得及回答，Jim的嘴已经封住了他的，清凉而刺激，带着某种辛辣的味道。人类的牙齿清洁剂，Spock猜想，双手揽住Jim的后背。  
  
“你喜欢热水澡，”Jim说道。  
  
“对你来说太热了，”Spock仔细观察Jim。他够向温度设置，调节到比较适中的位置。  
  
“你变绿了。”  
  
Spock跟随Jim的目光，落在自己腹部，一贯的白皙，不过现在覆盖着淡绿的斑点。Jim轻柔地抚摸他的皮肤，手指下滑到Spock性器根部的深色毛发。即便是最轻的碰触也得到反应。他们都兴奋起来。Spock伸手摸向Jim的性器，模仿着他的动作，向下捧住他的阴囊，往后摩挲。Jim尖锐地吸气，闭上眼睛。  
  
Spock惊讶于Jim抓住了他的手。“先别。”他亲吻Spock的指节，然后取过香皂。  
  
当Jim再次贴上去亲吻他时，Spock感觉一只湿滑的手落在他双腿之间。一根手指按在他穴口，轻敲负隅顽抗的肌肉。那根手指进入了他。那感觉如此怪异。本应是不受欢迎的，可随着Jim的继续侵入，Spock发现自己并不抵触。当Jim开始缓慢抽动手指，Spock全身的神经都充满了细小的火花。他的肌肉像是融化的火焰，混乱笼罩了他的头脑。  
  
Spock把Jim推到淋浴间的墙上。“你如何会对我做到这些？”他把Jim的手困在两人之间，腰部贴着对方碾压。  
  
Jim把手抽出来，附在Spock后颈。“我比较愿意相信是我技艺非凡，不过我想是因为你。你比其他人都要敏感。”他一根手指轻触Spock的耳尖。  
  
“我相信我的敏感不是唯一原因，”Spock吸气，伸出舌头舔舐Jim脖子上柔软皮肤的味道。他在那里吸吮起来，留下一个吻痕。  
  
Jim手向后伸，继续自己的探索，手指更深地进入Spock体内。两人之间，他们的勃起相互摩擦，随意地鼓动。  
  
“你会让我射出来的，”Jim低吟着説。“转过身。”  
  
手上还握着那块香皂，Jim让Spock靠在墙上，转过头向后看。Jim的手指伸了回来，紧接着加入第二根。他用力地进入，为Spock扩张。  
  
Spock几乎无法呼吸。他闭上眼睛，试图稳住全身。Jim的手指在对他说话，呼唤他的情欲，渴望，以及灼热的甜腻。Spock想抓住墙面，却没有落手之处。他转而伸向自己的性器，迅速而生疏地套弄。虽然并不纯熟，他的动作还是制造了快意，让他额头贴在墙上到达了高潮。  
  
当他的身体逐渐回到正常状态，他开始注意到Jim的身体，贴在他身后，勃起还梗在他双股之间。那里的皮肤极端敏感，能感觉到甚至是最轻微的皮肤接触，最细小的动作。Jim亲吻Spock的肩膀，张开嘴，牙齿咬在骨头突出的位置。  
  
“你现在要干我了么？”Spock问。身体渴望着更多。  
  
Jim大笑起来。“你从哪里学会这么说话的？”他轻咬Spock的耳廓。  
  
“我只是试图吸取你的俗语。我用对了么？”Spock肯定自己记得其用法，回头面对Jim。  
  
Jim摇了摇头。“嗯哼。你学会了。”他放开Spock把水关上。“而且，对，我现在要干你了。”  
  
浴室的冷空气让Spock一阵颤抖。他无法理解一夜之间是如何变得这样冰凉。Jim从架子上取下一块毛巾，抱在Spock头上，擦干他的头发。  
  
“我有能力自己擦干，”Jim开始擦干他的胸膛，Spock说道。  
  
“我知道，可我喜欢抚摸你。”他继续自己的服务，用毛巾温柔地擦干Spock软下的性器，捧起，向下擦拭。  
  
Spock的实现无法离开那低下的头颅，弯下的腰上带着点点水珠。  
  
当Jim站直身，眼里一片深沉。“你这样美极了。你应该一直做爱。”  
  
“我不渴望与你以外的任何人做。”  
  
Jim忽然停下来，深情地看着Spock。“快来，”他说，让毛巾落在地上，把Spock带出浴室。  
  
“你身上还湿着，”Spock指出。  
  
Jim没回答。他们跌倒在床，Jim在他身上，粘腻地亲吻。两人双腿交缠。  
  
忽然，Jim推开他滚到一边，摸索床头柜的抽屉。“嗯。骨头知道我不带套的话会杀了我。不知道为啥他总能知道，然后就会对我扯嗓子。抱歉。”Jim回到Spock身边，带回一支塑料软管和一个方形小袋。  
  
“我不明白，”Spock仔细打量他手上的物品。“我相信安全套在无论同性亦或异性性交都是推荐使用的，只要不是尝试受孕。”不过，他想起，自己的读物在其他方面都非常匮乏。也许这便是情况之一。  
  
“我从来没跟别人说过像你这样的下流话。”Jim说着又亲吻起Spock来。  
  
Spock从皮肤的接触中感受到一丝忧伤。不需询问；他明白根源所在。  
  
“躺下，”Jim轻声说。“你冷么？”  
  
Spock仰躺在床，摇了摇头。他的心跳比平常高了百分之十五。血流的增速应该能够防止他感到寒冷。他看着Jim把软管中的透明膏体挤在手上，涂开，轻碰Spock的膝盖。Spock心神领会，张开双腿，让Jim躺在腿间，涂满膏体的手指伸向那处皱折。  
  
先是一根手指，然后另一根，轻柔地滑入。那动作再次点燃了Spock，让他贴着床单扭动，不由自主地挺动腰部。  
  
“就是这样，”Jim莫名地喃喃。“你知道自己看起来有多火辣？”  
  
Spock抓住Jim的手，让它停下。“现在，”他说。“我想你进来，马上。”  
  
Jim抽出手指，伸向那个方形小袋，撕开。几下熟悉的手势，他把安全套戴在自己因情欲而硬挺发红的性器上。  
  
然后他躬身俯视Spock，一脸关心。“疼就说，好吧？”  
  
作为回应，Spock抬起腰。Jim扶起Spock的一条腿，搭在肩膀。Spock感觉到Jim的性器那平滑，柔软的头部，与他的手指如此不同。它轻松滑入，几乎没有受到阻力，摩擦感让Spock屏住呼吸去抓Jim的手臂，后背，随便什么。  
  
Jim随意地亲吻着Spock，被冲刺的势头淹没。Spock无法控制地让全身回应Jim的动作，增加他们的接触。这与舞蹈不无相似。Spock能在心中听到音乐的韵律，跟随其引导。他能感觉Jim的快乐，以及他深切的爱意。那也许便是最为震撼的感受，意识到自己是这些情感的缘由。  
  
一股情欲缓慢地烧灼，重新燃着熊熊烈火。不时，Jim的性器会碰到Spock体内那个让他觉得自己要崩裂掉的地方。他们牙齿磕在一起，嘴唇和舌头相撞，可都并不要紧。他们已身在别处，另一个世界。没有多想，Spock伸手摸向Jim的脸融合他们的心灵。他们仅仅相连了短暂几秒，Jim的高潮便汹涌而至，激烈的洪流让他震颤，手落回床面。  
  
Jim的粗喘把Spock带回现实。他压在Spock身上，头枕在后者肩窝，手摊在身旁。  
  
“抱歉，”Jim声音沙哑，撑起身，慢慢地把体重移到Spock身旁的床垫上。  
  
Spock转过身。“你为何抱歉？”  
  
“压在你身上。你让我天上地下兜了一圈。我觉得自己一辈子都没射得那么猛过。”Jim扯下安全套，随意地扔到床边。  
  
“我不知道自己着了什么魔。”Spock一瞬间为自己的失去自控感到羞愧。  
  
Jim伸手温柔地爱抚Spock脸庞。“我喜欢。”他亲吻Spock的嘴唇，然后下巴，下颚。  
  
“这与其他人类在融合后的反应恰恰相反。”  
  
“嗯，”Jim应声，一条手臂圈住Spock，拉近距离。  
  
“你是个奇特的人类。”   
  
Jim大笑。“我猜也是。”他扯过毛毯，盖住两人。  
  
他们轻松地躺着，四目相对，一言不发。Spock感觉平和，听见室外的宁静声响——鸟儿的鸣叫，林中的微风，淅沥雨声。  
  
Jim在毛毯下翻个身，伸手摸到Spock的。他伸出两根手指，Spock立刻喜悦地迎上去。他们的手指以瓦肯方式相互摩挲。在他与Jim相处的时光中，Spock逐渐适应了与他心灵的交接。他不再需要努力控制住自己的屏障。也不再有更多痛楚。Spock的身体似乎对新的接触适应极快。因此，他敞开心扉，感受到Jim的所有情绪。而当下，主要是悲喜交加，快乐和忧伤，带着一丝情欲，即便在如此寂静中。  
  
“Jim，”Spock终于开口。“如果心灵融合没有给你带来不适，我想给你看点东西。”  
  
Jim好奇地看着他。“什么？”  
  
“我相信若非你父亲的死，你会希望到外星郊游。如果你允许的话，我可以带你到一个地方。我会比你上次进入我的思绪时给予更多引导。”Spock不知Jim会对他的提议作何反应。这也许是对隐私的侵犯，可Jim似乎并不抗拒心灵的交接，而他也对瓦肯一直充满好奇。  
  
作为回应，Jim把Spock的手拉出毛毯带到脸上。他摩挲着Spock的手指，一脸期待地看向他。  
  
被Jim的顺从所感动，Spock潜入他的脑海，立刻将其带到Shi’kahr的山区。他带着Jim走下古老，蜿蜒的小道，进入塞拉兽居住的洞穴，在此他初遇了I’Chaya，将其驯服，纳为坐骑。他展示了Jim那一次I’Chaya救了他的命，勇斗山中猛狮。他向他展示长者们保存瓦肯文化的神寺，Surak的纪念碑，史雷尔山上培养科里纳精英的修道院，以及岩石上讲述了这个星球最古老的历史的壁画，在夜幕中微光粼粼。最后，他让Jim看到自己最初踏上飞向地球的旅程，从舰艇的观景台看到那个星球的画面。  
  
他们分开时，Jim的双目饱含泪水，沉稳地看着Spock。“这很美，可你总是独自一人。”  
  
“是的，”Spock回答。“的确如此。”  
  
***  
  
虽然破碎的窗口经过修补，古董车的前方视野依然难以令人放心。只因Spock清楚Jim的机械技能，他确定车子会到达Jim选择人任何目的地。  
  
Spock靠在车旁，被温暖的人类身体搂在怀中。Jim绵长地亲吻他好几分钟，手掌紧抓在他腰间。两人都兴奋起来，即便早晨已经充分利用过Jim的床铺。后来，Spock帮他收拾行李；两人自前一晚便没有分开。  
  
“怎么可能没有目的地？”Spock贴着Jim脸颊问，两人从头到脚都紧紧倚靠。  
  
“也许我会回爱荷华州去，”Jim叹气。“我离开那里的时候曾经说过永远不会回去。我不知道。”他头枕在Spock肩窝。  
  
“如果我没记错，爱荷华州的河畔城有一个星舰基地。如果你能考虑入伍我会非常高兴。”为表强调，Spock一只手滑到Jim衫下抚摸他温暖的后背。  
  
“没你在就没意思了。”Jim抬起头看着Spock。  
  
Spock作了一个决定。“我会在那，”他坚定地说。  
  
Jim的脸上发出奇异的光。“你会？”  
  
“是的。我不期待我父亲会同意，但他的意见无法左右我的决定。我相信自己太过人性，无法自足于瓦肯科学院。”两周前他绝不会这样评价自己。也不会用“自足”来形容自己的追求。  
  
Jim点头。“我想这对你有好处。好吧，那么。我会考虑的。”他犹豫。“不过别期望过大。”  
  
“那会是不合逻辑的。”  
  
“我就知道你会这么説，”Jim笑起来。  
  
Spock记下面前这张脸的每一个细节。他不想忘记。他注意到Jim的脖子还印着他们性爱的痕迹。这画面让Spock一阵战栗。  
  
Jim贴近，再次亲吻Spock。“好吧，”他说，带着完结的意味。他离开Spock的怀抱，打开车门。  
  
Spock感觉仿佛身体的一部分被撕裂抽离。他也退开一步，看Jim跨进车中关上门。他抬起手做出瓦肯手势。毫不意外地，Jim知道那个姿势。他也抬起手，五指分开。  
  
两人再无一言。  
  
***  
  
“为什么你不去找个带了lytherette的？你可以参加才艺展示，”Amanda对Spock建议道，她正在一片纸板上涂画应该是地球一种叫棕榈的热带植物。  
  
Spock坐在她身旁，在主楼礼堂的舞台上。他在自己房间待了几天，但很快变得焦虑。然后他又在林中郊游，可那也无法平复心中奇异的空虚。  
  
Amanda同情地看着他。“我很抱歉，Spock。”  
  
他没有告诉她这并不合逻辑。她知道。他也知道她只是试图用人类的方式安慰自己。Leonard McCoy则会建议一瓶酒精。  
  
Spock下巴打在一边膝盖，另一条腿垂在舞台边缘。他的靴子磨损了，铺满来自林中的灰尘和泥土。他用拇指揉搓那些破口。  
  
Amanda低下头去看Spock的脸。Spock想要控制自己的呼吸，却没有成功。他漏出一声类似微弱的咳嗽。这吓到了他母亲。她用手捂住嘴，眼睛充满了泪水。  
  
“噢，Spock。”  
  
Sarek与另一个瓦肯人迈入礼堂。一齐走向舞台。  
  
“Spock，”Sarek説。“你可见过Sedet？他在瓦肯科学院委员会。”  
  
Spock站起，习惯驱使他站直以表尊重。  
  
“Sedet，这是我儿，Spock。他已被学院录取。”  
  
老人整理衣袍，打量Spock。“你的成就惊人，”他说，“即便劣势所在。”  
  
Spock理解那委员的大概含义。男人的声音没有流露任何信息，可在瓦肯上作为一个嘲讽对象的多年经历让他怀疑Sedet的意图。“你所指的劣势是？”Spock稳重地询问。  
  
Sarek极为轻微地睁大眼。  
  
Sedet浓密的眉毛扬起。“自然是你的人类血统。”  
  
“我明白了，”Spock説。“父亲。Sedet长老。我很疑惑通知你们我已决定不接受瓦肯科学院的录取通知，由于我已申请了星舰并被录取。”  
  
“星舰，”Sarek重复。“我也怀疑如此。”  
  
Sedet控制住了自己的镇静，痕迹却清晰可见。“从没有瓦肯人拒绝进入这所学院。”  
  
“那你们的记录依旧无暇，”Spock结论。他回头看向母亲，对方完全没有掩饰自己的笑意。Spock坐到她身旁。  
  
“我要与我儿子谈谈，”Sarek静静地说。  
  
“自然，”Sedet回答。  
  
“Spock！”Sarek走进。“解释。”如果是人类，他也许已开始怒气腾腾地踱步。然而，他只是僵硬地站在舞台旁。  
  
“Sarek，”Amanda试图安抚。  
  
“他会为自己辩解，”Sarek一脸严肃地命令。  
  
Spock滑下舞台，与父亲相对而立。Spock比后者高2.2厘米，而他试图挺直腰杆强调这一点。“父亲，献身于一所将我的生理视为缺陷而非财富的机构并不合逻辑。我前半生都被视作次品。我选择让自己将来不需从属于如此待遇。我认识到你并不支持这条道路，但无论你如何做都无法阻止我加入星舰。我决心已下。你可以与我争论，但忠告是我已对现况做好了逻辑缜密的准备。”这是他面对父亲的反对给予过最长的解说。  
  
纹丝不动地，Sarek説，“我想你会发现，Spock，与众多人类一齐工作并不合适你。”  
  
“我开始欣赏自己的人类血统，以及自己遇到的人类所具有的的品质。由于我不是纯瓦肯血统，我并不希望将自己限制在瓦肯上。”Spock控制自己的表达，拒绝表现出软弱。“所有人中，你应该最理解这种吸引。”  
  
Sarek低下头。  
  
正当此刻，Kellerman踏上了舞台。“看起来不错，”他对Amanda评论道，她在自己丈夫和儿子的整个对话中都一直沉默。  
  
Amanda对Kellerman笑起来。“谢谢。只剩两块了。”  
  
“太——棒了！我们今晚可要大闹一场。Spock，你要表演什么么？”  
  
“我并无参与的计划，”Spock説。  
  
“那可真可惜。”Kellerman从舞台的楼梯走下。“噢，”他转过头对Spock説。“我们查过那个叫Thelev了。原来他是个伪装的猎户座住人！他的生理出卖了他。还好我去询问他的时候McCoy医生在场。猎户座！想要谋害安多利人那样他们就能保留自己的奴隶买卖合约了。都多么疯狂地阴谋！”他走过房间里摆满的桌椅。  
  
Spock应该为真凶落网感到满足，可这无法改变Jim被赶走的事实。他敏锐地感觉到那种空缺。  
  
Amanda盯着他，以及Sarek。  
  
“我会在树林中，”Spock説。没有给父母双方回应的时间，他以最迅速的动作离开现场。  
  
***  
  
Spock没有到林中去，而是爬上了熟悉的，通往员工室的小径。Jim的房间没上锁。里面，他的味道俨然还在。Spock把收集箱放在地上，躺在裸露的床垫上。他盯着天花板那暗淡的黄色星光。即便房内昏暗，它们也并未发光。Spock无法细想原因。Jim还在的时候还有哪里是不一样？  
  
奢望无法得到的事物是不合逻辑的。Spock开始冥想，试图将自己对Jim的记忆放到脑中一部分，清除所有感情。他现在看到，作为人类的劣势所在：要磨平这些记忆，不可能不花费大量时间，而Spock应能快速处理自己的伤悲。可他的努力并未成功。  
  
破晓时分，他醒来时，依旧孑然一身。  
  
也许，他想，到林中散步能让他的思绪离开那个过去十天变得如此依赖的人类。他不明白在如此短的时间，James Kirk是如何这样紧密地编织到他生命中。  
  
 树下的空气清凉而安静，可面前的视野却对安抚Spock的焦躁毫无作用。每一个声音，每一种味道，都让他想起那天跟Jim走过同一路途，他们亲密地接触对方。一种不由自主地战栗传过全身，他心中紧紧控制住那即将溢出表面的情感。这反映让他怀疑起自己是否合适加入星舰来。与人类长时间接触是否会导致类似的控制力不稳，或者缺失？也许他变得太过人类了，他到达地球后舍弃了太多自控。他得重新建立自己的精神自律，在出发去三藩市之前。  
  
另一个猫头鹰球的发现叫醒了他脑中更为理智的部分。他小心将其纳入收藏罐，决心花费整个下午将其分解，在新的卡片上组合好骨架。  
  
他沉稳地解剖了五十九分钟，轻柔地用镊子分开每一件精致的骨头。这动物是某种鸟类。Spock很高兴。这任务吸引了他，让他专注。  
  
一下敲门声打断了他。  
  
“Spock？”Amanda的声音。  
  
“是的，母亲。进来。”  
  
Amanda走进，轻轻关上身后的门。“你在这里。我很担心。”  
  
“给您带来悲痛我很抱歉，”Spock説。他小心地措辞。“你会希望我留在瓦肯么？”  
  
她走到他身旁，看他继续手上的任务，就如在家中一样。他们经常沉默地相互陪伴坐在餐桌，各自专注手上的活。“我私心的确希望如此，但你却不然。我希望你做最能令自己幸福的事。”  
  
“幸福是无关紧要的。”  
  
“不是的，”Amanda打断。“永远别这么说。我知道对你来说很重要。你应该做自以为正确的事，就算你父亲不同意。这不是他的人生。”  
  
“你选择了在瓦肯生活，”Spock指出。  
  
“我不是你。我被认为是一个杰出的人类，而非一个次劣的瓦肯。对我来说是不同的。”  
  
Spock意识到离开之后自己会想念母亲的陪伴。她深色的头发披下来，自从到达地球后她便这个装扮。在瓦肯，她要用厚厚的布料抱住头以防被太阳的高度辐射烫伤。她的眼角，已有细纹露出——年老的标志，出现在人类身上比瓦肯早得多。Spock会比她长寿，Sarek也是。  
  
“我会常常想念你，带着深切的感情，”Spock説，这是事实。他鲜少对母亲流露感情，可他知道她会明白。  
  
Amanda一只手落在Spock肩膀，他感觉到对方安慰他的欲望。  
  
“你觉得我很难受，可我已经处理好自己的感情，并不需要你的怜悯，”Spock説。  
  
“我还是个小女孩的时候，”Amanda坐到床上，“我爱上了一个叫Scott Walker的男孩。他在我那所中学。他长着世界上最美丽的深色头发，总是落在他的脸上。”  
  
Spock停下手上的动作，被母亲的故事引起兴趣。她不经常提起在地球成长的岁月。  
  
“我们在一起一年，然后他家就搬走了。我伤心欲绝。把自己关在房间里哭了一天又一天。”  
  
“比起分解猫头鹰求那会是更合适的反应？”Spock问，心里知道问题的答案。他偶尔会说一些什么来逗笑自己母亲。他没有故作无知；他知道她某种程度意识到自己和Jim的关系。  
  
“Spock，”她笑骂。  
  
“执着是不合逻辑的。”  
  
“也许吧，”她安静地说，“可是也不要完全遗忘。”  
  
“那是不可能的。”Spock除去细碎的羽毛，将它们扫到废物收集器。  
  
Amanda向后靠，枕在手上，双腿向前伸直。她看起来若有所思。“你真的很喜欢他，不是么？”  
  
一根翅骨现形，轻质，空心，意外的完整。Spock用小镊子将上头的残渣移去。“是的，”他说。“我发觉他非常迷人而且……”Spock无法找到合适的词。“奇异地与我相配。”  
  
“相配是很重要的。”  
  
Spock继续干活，Amanda陷入了沉默。他几乎忘记了她的存在。当他从骨架中抬头，发现她躺在床上用他的电脑读着什么。  
  
“你在看什么？”  
  
“新闻而已。”她关上电源。“Spock，和我一起去主楼吧。他们很快就会表演各种节目。我们该去看安多利人要唱歌呢！”她的眼角闪烁着愉悦。  
  
她渴望陪伴。Spock无法拒绝。他放下工具，清理桌上的细屑，把粘着骨头的卡片放到抽屉里。  
  
***  
  
舞台装饰成一个奇妙的画面，虚拟作一个Spock无法辨认的星球上。热带植物与温带植物长在一起。实在神秘。桌子的摆设让人们能最好地看到舞台。每一张都铺着白色桌布，摆放了鲜花。  
  
人种各异的人群充满了房间。  
  
Spock看到Sarek坐在角落的一桌。他和Amanda正向他走去。路上，他们走过T’Pring一家。所以，她并没有被遣回瓦肯。  
  
Amanda在Sarek身旁坐下，他对她点点头，却未将Spock纳入认知范围。Amanda将手搭在Sarek手臂，一个在瓦肯上不合礼仪的姿势，可在地球，Sarek接受了。Spock经常注意到父母之间这种表现爱意的小小标志，可通常都在家中这种私人场所。虽然他与父亲的关系闹僵了，Spock明白他的父母是相爱的，虽然他们不常表现。  
  
Kellerman先生出现在舞台。“大家下午好。今天节目非常精彩。我们马上开始，接下来还会有大型狂欢。第一个上台的是Ran和Tiss，的歌唱表演。”他对观众挥手，然后退回幕后。  
  
两位安多利女性走上舞台，触须因紧张而抖动。一位人类女性坐在钢琴旁开始为他们伴奏。台上的乐队跟上曲调，加入鼓声，吉他和贝斯。安多利歌曲的尖锐音调充斥在空气中。弹钢琴的的女人皱了眉头，不过很好地掩饰了自己的反应。她带着耳塞，Spock发现，他敏锐的视力觉察到她耳中一点橘色。  
  
Spock开始分神，几个泰利莱特人上台表演，还有一个他从没见过的瓦肯人弹奏lytherette。他好奇Jim在何处。Jim鲁莽的驾驶风格能带他走多远？还执着于一个已不属于自己生活的人本不合逻辑，可Spock无法将那念头赶出脑海。他清晰想起第一次和Jim跳舞时的感觉，与他们在埃奇克利夫表演时多么不同，他们思绪相连，深度交流时。他发现自己不理智地，渴望着再次经历那种亲密。  
  
忽然，Spock听到了自己的名字。Kellerman先生叫道，“Spock和T'Pring表演瓦肯舞蹈。”  
  
坐在Spock身旁的Amanda説，“噢，不，Spock，我忘了，我给你和T’Pring的舞蹈报过名。那时还没……”她一脸抱歉地看着他。  
  
Spock感觉到一阵厌烦。然而，他不能怪罪自己母亲。她仅仅是试图培养Spock与他定亲者间的感情。他看向T'Pring的那桌。她僵硬地坐着，看向他的方向。  
  
“Spock和T'Pring？”Kellerman先生又叫。  
  
“你必须与她跳舞，Spock，”Sarek静静说道。  
  
Spock站起。他不知保持表面关系的义务从何而来，可仿佛是一种神秘的力量带着他走向T'Pring一桌。他们非常可能表现糟糕。尝试不可能的任务是不合逻辑的。可另一个选择是打破晚会的安排，这种可能冲撞着Spock的秩序感。T'Pring看似也被同样的原则驱使。他们一齐走向舞台，踏上几级台阶，面对观众。他们相对而立，接着音乐开始。  
  
就如之前一样：T'Pring试图带领Spock，可拒绝让他进入心门，Spock无法将自己的动作与她同步。如果Spock试图带领，只会更糟，因为T'Pring根本不做出对应的努力跟上他的动作。他感到困惑，Jim没有精神交接也能在这种舞蹈上表演得更加准确。  
  
Spock计算曲子还会持续5.3分钟。似乎漫长得看不到头。正当他考虑着在歌曲未停便终止舞蹈的后果，台下的什么抓住了他的视线。或者说，什么人。Spock心跳加速，感觉消化系统附近的地方莫名牵动了一下。他停下动作看着Jim向舞台走来一步跳上台阶。T'Pring转过身辨别Spock分心的原因。  
  
“介意我接手么？”Jim对T'Pring説，比起询问更像是知会，鉴于他已经走上去替了她的位置。  
  
T'Pring没有动弹，Spock退到一旁。  
  
T'Pring盯着他们好一阵。“我相信一个人类会更适合做你的舞伴，”离开前，她对Spock説。  
  
乐队继续演奏起来，要不是对这种场景非常熟悉，或者只是不知道该如何反应。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”Spock问。他无法将目光从眼前的男人身上挪开。他从未遇见过如此喜人的画面。  
  
没有回答，Jim问，“你记得那天你给我示范的确切舞步么？”  
  
“有好几套不同的。”  
  
“那，最后一种。你记得么？”  
  
“是的。”Spock开始舞动，猜测Jim的意图。  
  
毫无犹豫地，Jim准确对应起Spock的动作，没有甚至一分一毫的延迟。这是惊人的，Spock想。他感觉到两人之间的一种能量，一种关联，并非精神上而是肉体上的，即便他们一直保持着至少二十厘米的距离。  
  
Jim对Spock微笑。“我想你了，”他说。  
  
“我发现自己也经历了类似的情感，”Spock告知，眼睛一刻也没有离开Jim的。一刻之后，他补充，“我们练习的舞步与这首歌不相配。当歌曲结束后，我们只会完成百分之二十二的动作。其时的舞步不适合作为结束。”  
  
“没问题，”Jim立刻说。“你什么时候准备好，直接跳到结束的动作就好。我会跟上的。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
Jim没有回答。他们的手从两旁对应，双双抬起，几乎相贴。双腿也和谐地舞动。Spock没想过瓦肯舞也能与人类的舞蹈一般令人享受，直到此刻他与Jim有了共同的目标，并向其并驾齐驱。即便如此，他的身体还是渴望着Jim的接触，让他带领自己完成舞步。  
  
Spock不知是什么让Jim从旅程中回来。回到已经被解雇的地方是不合逻辑的。如果Jim仅仅是回来见Spock，也同样不合逻辑，鉴于Spock很快便要动身离开，开始星舰学院的秋季学期。也许他们会有几天在一起。这也够了。Spock发现自己希望永远不需和Jim分离。  
  
歌曲结束的三十七秒前，Spock开始转向结尾的套路。Jim花了不足一秒从原本的舞步调整过来，可之间过度几乎无法发觉。眨眼睛，音乐最后一个声调响起，Jim和Spock站着相互鞠躬，作为结束一段舞蹈的惯例。  
  
Jim抓住Spock的手把他拉近，让他吓了一跳。他带Spock用曼波里的几种舞步跳下舞台。“我忍不住了，”Jim解释道。“我得触碰你。”  
  
台下的观众里，Spock看到安多利人摇摆着自己的触须。人类服务员鼓掌尖叫。泰勒莱特人似乎有点不屑，不过很难看出。  
  
Kellerman先生重新回到舞台，可Spock没听到他说的话。他的意识里只有Jim，和他一起走下台的人。他们一路走过观众席，回到Sarek和Amanda所在的那桌。  
  
“我发觉自己低估了你，”Sarek僵硬地，对Jim説。  
  
“还有你儿子，”Jim回答。  
  
Amanda站起身，双手伸向Spock，把他抱入怀中。“那真是美极了。”  
  
“母亲，”Spock抱怨，可她没有松开。  
  
他亲吻Spock前额的黑发，然后抓住他的手。Spock由着她，享受那种接触。不过，一刻之后，他的注意力回到Jim身上。  
  
Jim明显在Sarek注目下非常不自在。“我，嗯，决定回来。我想我能开车送你。”他舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
Spock能对Jim的紧张感同身受。他伸出一只手轻碰Jim的手指。  
  
“送他？”  
  
“去三藩市，”Jim似乎从Spock的接触获得了信心。  
  
“你会和我一起入伍？”Spock屏蔽掉背景的噪音——外星人的交谈，音乐和歌声——等待Jim的回答。  
  
Jim点头，带着一丝惯常的自信。  
  
Spock能感觉到自己父母的目光。他压低声音，説，“你对入伍的顾虑令人理解，然而，你并不是你父亲。你决定的结果不会与他相同。”  
  
“我知道，”Jim在裤子上擦了擦手掌。  
  
Spock看向母亲。她露出一个悲喜交加的表情，对他点点头。“去吧，”她说，一个字融合千言万语。  
  
Sarek张开嘴想说话，可Amanda一只手按在他手臂，阻止了他。他合上嘴，沉默地额首。Spock知道这便是Sarek能给予他的决定的最大准许。  
  
“只要你准备好，我随时可以出发，”Spock对Jim説。  
  
***  
  
“还好我老婆什么都拿走了，不然我们永远都没法把那堆垃圾塞进车里，”Leonard叫着把行李塞进车中。  
  
Jim大笑，爬进古董车的驾驶室。  
  
Spock根据车身大小迅速计算了可用面积。“如果你允许，”他说。“我相信会有更具效率的安排。”  
  
Leonard举起手。“一个瓦肯人在路上最好有用。只要别在我面前交换口水就行。一个老人家的承受能力有限。神知道我还得留着点力气面对外太空。等着你们发现那里都有些啥病毒吧。到时你就睡不着了。”  
  
“你确定你要加入，骨头？”  
  
“你觉得我宁愿留在这？我的老天伙计。这里毫无出路！”他在后座调整坐姿，瘫倒下来。  
  
Spock把后箱的背包都移开，重新以合理的顺序摆放。所有东西都放得下，还有多余空间。他重重关上车尾盖，绕回驾驶座，坐到前排，Jim的身边。两人转过头看向后座，Leonard舒坦地躺着，倚在一边车门，双腿伸直，从银色的酒瓶长长咽了一口。  
  
“避邪，”他说。  
  
“我相信安全带是谨慎之举，”Spock提出。  
  
“该死的，”Leonard低咒，试图维持姿势让安全带绕过上身。  
  
“准备好了？” Jim向Spock确认。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Jim发动了引擎。  
  
***  
  
The end

 


End file.
